The Cat and The Lady
by SKG100
Summary: Young love in the city of Paris. How can a girl save a city on several occasions yet be unable to talk to the boy she likes? And how can a young man finally get noticed by the heroine he loves. Forever chasing the one they love unaware of who the other is. But maybe something will change. Romance, Comedy, action, fluff and more. You might like it.
1. Give me a break-fast

Bonjour

My name is SKG.

To those of you who know me,

I have not written in over a year. To those of you who don't.

Welcome to my newest Fic addition.

There will be more time for introductions later.

I present to you The lady and the cat Act 1 part 1

* * *

Adrien had just gotten out of bed. His hair was a bit of a mess, his eyes half open and craving to be shut. Adrien was not a morning person.

Personally, Adrien loved the night time. He always felt he had more energy when the moon was in the sky, even after a day full of extra curricular activities. Maybe it had something to do with his alter ego, or maybe he just enjoyed the peace of the night. Adrien looked under his bed to find his kwami, Plagg, snoozing. He casually swooped him up and placed him in his school bag. He didn't want to leave him home alone again.

The blonde teen made his way to the bathroom and quickly fixed himself up. After ten minutes he was clean and ready for the day. He quickly got changed and went downstairs for breakfast.

To his surprise, his father was downstairs eating. Adrien's father was usually at work by this time, seeing his father at any meal was a rare occurrence, perhaps today would be an interesting day.

"Good morning Dad, how are you?" Adrien greeted his father politely. His father looked up for a moment, his face stoic and calm, he was not one for expressing emotions.

"I am doing well. Come and sit down, lets have breakfast before my ride arrives" Adrien's father replied as he continued eating his breakfast.

Adrien sat down and began eating. He had remembered that his father was going out of paris for a few days. Something about a new fashion line, Adrien didn't really press on the matter.

The room was filled with silence as the two Agreste men ate their food. Small talk was never Mr. Agreste's forte, especially when it came to his son.

The meal ended quickly and Mr. Agreste rose from his chair just as his assistant, Natalie entered the room.

"Mr. Agreste Your ride is here." She reported.

"Thank you Natalie." Mr. Agreste said before walking out the room. "I will see you in few days Adrien."

Adrien sighed as his father left. He knew not to expect much from his dad, but he at least hoped for an actual conversation with his dad. Whenever his father spoke, it was either to reprimand or a few words of greetings and farewell's. He could not even fill a page with all the words his father has said to him over his lifetime.

Adrien decided to head out early and left his unfinished breakfast, he quickly made his way out the door and headed to school.

* * *

Marinette heard her alarm screeching at her. She sheepishly through her hand on the clock to stop it. She made herself sit up as she yawned. Marinette was quickly greeted by her red kwami, Tikki.

"Good morning Marinette, You look like you slept well. You are usually up before your alarm rings." Tikki commented as Marinette dragged herself out of bed.

Normally Marinette was a morning person, but she was having a really good dream. She was dreaming that Adrien was on the runway wearing one of her designs, and everyone was loving it and after he was done, he walked up right to marinette and got down on one knee, but just before he could, the alarm was blaring.

Marinette decided to take the dream as a sign that today was going to be good. She quickly got changed and brushed her teeth. She quickly dashed downstairs where her mother was eating breakfast.

"Morning Mom." Marinette said as she quickly made herself a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning dear. You are up later than usual, are you sleeping well?" Her mother asked concerned.

"No worries Mom, I was just having a good dream." Marinette said as she began to dig into her cereal.

"Does this dream have something to do with a boy?" Her mother asked with a sly smile.

Marinette all but spat out her cereal as a blush appeared on her face.

"Would you look at the time, I am going to be late for school." Marinette uttered quickly making up an excuse for herself as she ran out the door.

Marinette's mother chuckled to herself.

"To be young and in love."

* * *

"Well you are here early." A friend of adrien's said with surprise. His goofy smirk always managed to cheer up adrien up.

"Morning Nino. How his everything?" Adrien asked as the two began walking into the school.

"You know, the usual boring stuff. Say how is it with you?"

"I had breakfast with my dad this morning." Adrien stated absentmindedly.

"No kidding? Wasn't the last time you had a meal with your dad two christmases ago?" Nino asked with intrigue

"Yeah, he actually said two sentences this time that weren't scold related." Adrien said with a bit of bite.

"Look, your dad is a bit of a jerk, no doubts about it. But you have to focus on you buddy. And not to mention your best friend who has your back." Nino cheered.

Adrien smiled a bit.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Adrien patted his friend on the shoulder. He then heard foot steps approaching him. "This on the other hand.."

"Adrien, how are you doing?" A blonde girl exclaimed as she forcefully hugged Adrien. The queen bee known as Chloe. She had an interest in the model, Adrien had little to none in her but he was too nice to tell her upfront.

"I am alright chloe, How are things with you." Adrien said as he escaped the hug subtly.

"Well, I happen to be throwing a party and I just wanted to let you know that you are invited." Chloe said as she motions to her assistant to hand him an invitation. "I hope to see you there.

Chloe walks off and Adrien sighs in relief.

"I am a bit jealous, girls just throw themselves at you. It isn't hard to see why. But I have a question, why not just date Chloe?" Nino asked curiously. "Sure she is a bit of a spoiled princess, she is still pretty hot."

"I just am not interested in her. I like girls that are confident, but not arrogant, girls that really know how to handle themselves, Girls that are passionate about their interests." Adrien explained, his thoughts drifting to the super heroine ladybug. That is his ideal woman. Kind, cunning, playful, but knows when to be serious. Adrien snaps himself back to earth to catch his buddy's response.

"Sounds like you already have a girl in mind." Nino elbowed his friend.

Adrien quickly covered it up.

"Not really, just have given thought to what I want."

"Okay, okay, Lets just head to class." Nino said as he walked to his class with buddy only to feel his friend's stomach rumble. "Looks like you forgot to eat breakfast."

Adrien mentally slaps himself, why couldn't he have eaten more before getting moody.

"I will grab a snack from the cafeteria, I will meet you in class." Adrien said as he changed course for the cafeteria.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't finish breakfast." Marinette's best friend said with slight teasing condescension.

"Alya, I just thought I was running late so I hurried out. I am going to grab a candy bar from the cafeteria, I'll meet you in class before the bell rings." Marinette says rushing past her reddish brown haired friend.

Alya sighs as she watched her friend hurry to the cafeteria before heading into the class.

Marinette rushes to the cafeteria, she still had a few minutes before class started all she needed to do was get in and out and she was clear.

The dark blue haired teen rushed only to collide with a familiar blonde who was just leaving the cafeteria. She landed right on her butt, much to her dismay.

"Need a hand." The blonde teen she collided with offered. Marinette looked up to see it was her crush adrien offering his help.

She managed to take hold as he helped her up.

"Th-thanks. Sorry for bumping into you." Marinette stammered, mentally cursing her inability to speak to him.

"Its alright, I guess you skipped breakfast to." Adrien said as he flashed a calm smile.

Marinette was about to deny it until her belly rumbled aloud. She wanted to die.

Adrien chuckled lightly.

"I was just the same a couple minutes before." Adrien reached into his backpack and pulled out a candy bar. "Here, the vending machine gave me two. You aren't allergic to peanuts are you?"

Marinette managed to nod that she wasn't.

"Great, then you can have this. Enjoy." Adrien says as he hands her the candy bar before walking off to class, leaving the teen completely lovestruck.

Marinette had a feeling this day was going to be amazing.

* * *

How will the story go from here?

What will happen next

please review and tell me what you think and if you want another chapter up

until next time

I'm SKG


	2. Invite-delight

**Chapter 2: Invite-delight**

* * *

Bonjour my readers

It is I, SKG

Here to give you another chapter, Thank you so much for your support.

Without further ado, Here is Scene two

* * *

Marinette had made it to class on time. She quickly got into her seat, still holding the candy bar she had just received.

Alya was relieved to see her friend.

"You made it right on time, You managed to get that candy bar really fast. How did you manage that?" Alya asked

Marinette was still a bit out of it from her experience, she was just staring straight ahead.

"Um.. earth to marinette." Alya nudged her friend, who thankfully snapped out of it.

"Huh, oh hey Alya." Marinette greeted her friend.

"You were in dreamland, care to tell me why?" Alya whispered, class had started and she didn't want the teacher to catch on.

Marinette realized what she was talking about and quickly pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote down what happened. She slid the paper to her friend and Alya quickly read it.

Alya wrote on the paper to respond.

"I see, so that candy bar was a gift from adrien."

Marinette nodded, the two continued back and forth writing notes while she ate her candy bar.

After the class ended they went into the hall to discuss the matter further.

"Do you think maybe he is into you?" Alya asked curiously.

Marinette sighed dejectedly.

"I really doubt it, but I do think that we might be getting a bit closer. Maybe in time we will get together." Marinette said as she began drifting into daydream mode. "Maybe he will reveal that after all this time, the candy bar was a secret way of showing his love. Perhaps this could be the start of how we get together."

Alya smiled at her friends goofiness, letting her go into her fantasy a bit. Until she noticed adrien walking by.

"Speaking of you know who, he seems to be coming this way." Alya informed her fantasizing friend.

Marinette went into panic mode trying to act cool, and failing miserably.

"Maybe I should just go out for a bit." Marinette said before being stopped by her friend just as Adrien and Nino arrived.

"Hey Alya." Nino greeted the reddish brown haired girl. "How is it going?"

"Hey Nino, Adrien. How are things with you?" Alya greeted casually, she looked to her friend who was doing everything in her power not to panic.

"Things are good, I was just wondering if you and Marinette were going to Chloe's birthday party this friday? It is supposedly going to be good or at the very least fancy." Nino said with a excited grin.

Alya shrugged. "We didn't get any invites, so I don't really think so." Alya answered.

"Really? that really stinks. I've only seen Adrien get a invite, and I am going to be his guest. I would totally invite you two if I could." Nino said a bit dejectedly.

"It's fine, I don't think Chloe would have liked Me or Marinette there." Alya stated bluntly

"She doesn't really like me or my designs." Marinette pointed out softly.

Adrien pulled out his invitation examining it for a moment before smiling softly.

"Now hold up, it says here I can bring up to three guests. Nino was obviously going to be coming with me. My dad is going to be out of town, and I am sure Nathalie would hate to go. Would you two like to go with us?" Adrien asked collectively.

He knew that his friend Nico had developed a bit of a crush on Alya recently, and Nino has always been there for him, he can at least help him out now. Plus Alya and Marinette have always been nice, it seemed like it worked out.

Marinette was ready to explode from joy, but managed to hold it in.

"That sounds great, if you really don't mind. I mean you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Marinette said speaking faster then normal.

"Its no big deal, besides the more the merrier." Adrien said sincerely.

"Great, sounds like a plan. I will text Alya the details later. Alright we will catch you two later." Nino said with a burst of enthusiasm.

As the two friends walked off Nino gave a one arm hug to Adrien.

"You are the best friend ever." Nino exclaimed.

"You have done so much for me, this is the least I could do." Adrien said playing it off.

"Are you sure you are okay with this? I mean this is essentially a double date?" Nino asked a bit nervously.

"Its fine, they are both nice and I think it would be fun. Better then dealing with Chloe with just the two of us." Adrien joked.

"True, but she will be kind of ticked that we are bringing ladies as guests." Nino pointed out.

"If she isn't okay with it, we can leave and catch a movie." Adrien assured his buddy.

* * *

Marinette nearly passed out. She was basically on a double date with Adrien!

"This day is amazing, I knew today was going to be great." Marinette squealed to her best friend.

"Now, now, Lets calm down. We have two days until friday, you still have to get through the school week." Alya attempting to calm her friend down.

"Oh my gosh, we only have two days, what are we going to wear? I need to design a whole new look! It is formal right. I need to get materials, should I go gown or is that to showy? Does Adrien like over the top or simple? I don't even..."

'Relax." Alya said as she place her hands on her best friends shoulders. "We will talk about this after school, How about we get to our biology class, sound good?"

Marinette managed to nod as she took a deep breathe to calm herself.

"You're right, we will talk designs later. We have a bio quiz to worry about." Marinette said as she began walking with her friend to her next class.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room far way from the school, a figure clad in a dark violet suit and a black mask stood in the dark in a room filled with butterflies. His eyes cold and calculating. He had to plan his next moves carefully. After dozens of attempts, he has failed to get the miracle stones from Ladybug and Chat noir. He needed a full proof plan, a way to guarantee that he get get those items and conquer all of paris. There hasn't been a major case of negative emotion he could use in the last few days. What he needed was a case of multiple outbreaks of negative emotions, a way to create a team of akuma controlled people. If he had more then one, surely he could win. It was only a matter of time, all he needed was to be patient.

* * *

Things seem to be very interesting

What will happen next?

Will chat noir and Ladybug have to deal with?

What will happen adrien and Marinette?

please review and tell me what you think and if you want to see the next update


	3. Rooftop talks

Hey guys

SKG here

Proud to bring you another update

thank you all for your support and I hope that you guys keep reading and reviewing

I love to here what you guys have to say,

without further delay, here is chapter 3.

* * *

"This isn't right either!" A distressed marinette yelled as she crumpled a piece of paper and threw it in the trash. After school she hurried home to start working on her designs for the party. She had already finished the perfect design for her friend, but she just couldn't find the right look for her.

Thankfully her kwami, Tikki was there to calm her down.

"Maybe you need a break, you have been trying to make the perfect dress for over 3 hours, not including the time you spent in class sketching designs. Don't you think that you are overthinking this too much?" Tikki questioned, worried that her companion would work herself to exhaustion.

"But this party is going to be filled with gorgeous dresses and gowns, I just want to make one that will have Adrien looking at me." Marinette said as she looked at her little kwami friend with sad eyes.

"How about we get some air, see if the city needs ladybug's help." Tikki insisted, hoping going on patrol would cheer Marinette up.

Marinette really did want to stop panicking about this and just come up with a good design. Perhaps some air would help her clear her head.

"Alright Tikki, Lets go on patrol." Marinette said as she closed her notebook.

Marinette quickly transformed into the heroine known as ladybug, as soon as her kwami went into her earrings. She was No longer in her school clothes, she was now wearing a red suit with a black collar and black spots. Above her hips, she wears a string with circular red bag with black spots that lies on the left side her back, and she wears a red mask with black spots. Her earrings become red with five black spots, and the red bands holding her hair back become ribbons.

She made her way out her room window and began running and swinging across rooftops. The sun was starting to set as she began her patrol. The cool air felt great as she dashed through it with her usual heroine style.

Ladybug loved the feeling of going through the air with ease, it made her feel as though she was flying, like she could take on the world.

Marinette decided to stop at the roof of the louvre. She took a deep breathe as she watched the setting sun, she loved how the sky became an almost royal purple as the sun made its decent. She felt a strike of inspiration, this was the perfect color for her dress! maybe she could throw in some red or maybe a blue color would compliment the shade of the dress better. She felt a flurry of ideas hit her.

"Ah yes, the sunset. Truly it is the second most beautiful sight to I have seen today." a rather familiar voice sounded from a few meters behind.

Ladybug turned to see Chat noir. A fellow hero who has taken a fancy to her. Chat noir was dressed in his signature black leather suit with a golden bell on his chest. He has a long belt that hangs out like a cat's tail, gloves with claws at the end, and boots. He has black cat ears and a black mask covering part of his face. His eyes, including the sclera, are green, and his hair is messier and untamed. His black ring gains a green circle with a black paw print.

Right now, he had a wide grin. He was happy to see his crime fighting partner.

"I assume you are out on patrol as well?" She asked her black clad partner. Chat noir moved closer, casually taking her hand and kissing it.

"Not quite, I was simply getting some air. Though if there is trouble, I would stop it." Chat replied flirtatiously. Ladybug moved her hand and poked the cat hero on his forehead.

"Easy kitty, the night is still young. How about we keep a look out for a bit? I want to make sure the city is safe before I go back to doing homework." Ladybug said with a smile.

Chat noir sighed as he watched her move towards the ledge to scan the streets, he couldn't help admiring. She looked incredible, she always so sure, certain, yet knew how to take a joke. Ladybug was also blindingly beautiful. He was a bit of a flirt, but he didn't exaggerate when he described her beauty. She was like a diamond, dazzling to look at, but tougher than anything else.

Ladybug moved back from the ledge and faced him.

"There seems to be no trouble, honestly it has been disturbingly peaceful." Ladybug said as she sat down.

He looked at her confused,

"What do you mean by that?" He asked genuinely curious.

"When was the last time there was an akuma attack?" She asked seeing if he remembered.

"Maybe a week or two ago? I am not entirely sure. It has been awhile." He shrugged. "Though I am not complaining, I am enjoying the peace. Though I don't get to see you as often."

Ladybug ignored his flirt and continued with her thought.

"Exactly, The attacks don't happen everyday, but they do happen pretty often. And for us to have almost two weeks without a single Akuma attack, doesn't it strike you as a bit odd?" She questioned.

Chat noir wasn't sure how to respond to this. What she was saying did make sense, anytime there was intense negative emotions, an akuma would always possess someone and then engage the two of them in combat while trying to take their miracle stones.

"Maybe there hasn't been anything the akuma to take advantage of. The akuma only go after people when they are feeling depressed or extremely angry." He guessed assuming that this was the reason.

"Maybe, but paris is a big city, surely there is someone that the akuma could latch onto." She said, clearly deeply thinking about the matter.

"Perhaps they are on vacation, Maybe an akuma migration?" Chat noir joked his interest in the matter fading

"I would just like to know if I have to worry about these akumas attacking tomorrow or in a few days." She said, unaware she vocalized her thoughts out loud.

"Really? what is happening in a few days?" he asked, now fully interested in the situation.

Ladybug felt a slight brush creep up on her as she thought about the party on friday. She definitely could not tell chat noir about that. He might crash the party if he figures out she is going to a party.

"Oh, no reason. Just have some projects for school I need to focus on." She lied.

Chat noir clearly didn't believe it for a second.

"The shade of scarlet your face is taking, is there a certain event happening soon?" he questioned as he moved his face closer to hers.

"Well would you look at the time! I need to head home. I will catch you later." Ladybug quickly stated as she headed away from the curious cat hero.

He watched as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop until she was out of sight.

 _That was strange, by the way she was blushing, you would think she had a date or something._ Chat noir thought to himself, until he realized that it must be it!

 _She must have a date! Darn it, what kind of guy would manage to get a date with My Lady?! I bet he is a total tool, probably some pretty boy that could never treat her the way she deserves._

His thoughts were filled with jealousy, unable to focus as his imagination runs wild wondering what guy could make ladybug swoon, unaware that he was the very culprit.

* * *

End of scene

What will happen next?

Will Chat noir get over his jealousy?

Will marinette design her perfect dress?

When will the next akuma attack occur?

Follow and find out in the next installment.

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter


	4. Cooking up trouble

Hey guys

SKG again.

Here to deliver more reading updates for your viewing pleasure

sit back, grab a snack and enjoy

and tell me what you think.

* * *

Adrien didn't get any sleep last night, his mind was racing too much.

"Knock knock, anyone home?" His friend said as he nudged his friend, causing him to wake up.

"Huh? Oh hey Nino." Adrien yawned, "What did I miss?"

"You slept through our pop quiz. Hope those Zs were worth your F." Nino joked.

Adrien sighed, he just couldn't stop thinking about someone who could seduce his lady love. But, he can't focus on that right now, he has to manage to stay awake and hopefully actually learn something.

"Come on, its lunch time and I want to get there before all of the crepes are gone." Nino motioned as his friend stood up from his desk and walked with him out the door.

As the two friends walked out, a certain blonde was happy to greet them.

"Hey Adrien baby!" Chloe squealed as she planted a kiss on his cheek, he was too tired to pull away. "Are you excited for my party tomorrow?"

"Huh, yeah. I can't wait." Adrien said half-heartedly. Even vain chloe noticed that adrien wasn't acting like himself.

"Adrien baby, are you okay? You seem a little down on yourself." Chloe asked showing what seemed like genuine concern.

"Its nothing chloe, I am just really tired. I am sure I will be good by the time your party comes around." Adrien says, faking his usual attitude.

This seemed to satisfy chloe, she happily hugged Adrien again and blew him a kiss before going to the cafeteria.

However, Nino was not buying his act one bit.

"Can you tell me what's wrong. You might have the rest of the school fooled. But I know when you are down in the dumps." Nino said as he put an arm around his buddy's shoulder.

"It is nothing, just some stuff with my dad okay?" Adrien lied.

Nino took a deep sigh.

"Alright, I get ya. But you can't let your dad bring you down. Remember what I told you yesterday. Focus on you buddy." Nino said trying to cheer up his gloomy pal.

Adrien smirked.

"Okay i get it, lets get some of those crepes you have been talking about." Adrien said, finally deciding to put his ladybug love behind him for a bit. He would win her over someday. But maybe after lunch.

* * *

"You were late for the fifth time in a row louie! And this food looks absolutely grotesque. Turn in your apron, you are fired!" A rather portly balding man yelled at a brunette cafeteria worker who was no taller than any of the students in the school.

"But boss, It wasn't my fault! The oven was giving me trouble." Louie defended.

"You and this food have something in common, You are overcooked little balls of dough!" His boss yelled as he motioned him out of the cafeteria.

The students in the cafeteria watched as the solemn cook walked out of the building. Including Marinette and Alya

"Aw, poor louie." Marrinette said as she watched the cook leave. "He was just starting here."

"Yeah, but at least we won't have to deal with any more burnt food." Alya says as she takes a bite into what appeared to be burnt chicken.

Marinette had to agree, Louie wasn't a bad person, just a lousy cook.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room in a mysterious building, a window was opening as a mysterious masked man looked out the window.

"Ah yes, the feelings of sorrow from failure and unemployment. This, I can use, at least for now." The masked figure said as a white butterfly flew into his hands. He lightly covered the butterfly with his hands and changed its color from white to black. He then let the butterfly soar out the window and find the poor soul.

He knew that this one would pose at the very least an inconvenience for ladybug and chat noir.

The truth be told, Hawkmoth had been aware of the two when they went on patrol. He had sent a black butterfly to spy on the two from the moment he sensed their miracle stones active. It seemed that Ladybug was starting to get wise on his plan.

He knew he had to throw the two off of his trail, they were unaware of who he was, but it was only a matter of time before they caught on to who was pulling the strings behind these akuma attacks.

* * *

Louie sat outside of the school and let out a deep sigh. He was in his street clothes, with his apron in hand.

"It wasn't my fault this time. The oven was broken. Those guys wouldn't know cuisine if it bit their tongues." He mumbled darkly Suddenly a black butterfly flew into his apron and took control of the fired cook. A thin purple outline of a butterfly appeared on his face, he was under the control of the mysterious man.

"Headchef, I am Hawkmoth. Your former co-workers have ridiculed you and made you feel inferior. All they are doing is pushing you down and not allowing you to do the work you know you can do. You are true chef, show them what you are capable of."

Headchef smiled as his body changed, his outfit changed from his street clothes and now wore a white uniform that was common with most chefs. His apron covering most of his legs. He had multiple knives and cooking utensils held up by an interesting white belt that also secured his apron. He also wore a white mask that covered everything but his eyes and mouth, and a white chef hat on top.

"Looks like it is time to get cooking." Head chef laughs aloud.

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, marinette was munching on her sandwich she brought from home while finishing her design for her dress.

"And I think that is it." Marinette said as she places her pencil down.

Alya moves closer to her friend to see the sketch. It was a simple design, it had her trademark stitching around the waste but kept an elegant feel to it. The dress originally had a royal purple look, but Marinette thought of changing it to a sunset red.

"It looks amazing, you really out did yourself this time." Alya praised her friend. Marinette smiled as she closed her book and put it back in her backpack.

"I really spent most of the night designing it. I am glad it starting to look right."

Suddenly a window breaks, causing the whole cafeteria to turn towards the sound. A mysterious figure dashes through the window. HeadChef had arrived.

"Hello unapreciative fools. It is I, HeadChef, here to show you what real cuisine looks like." He yelled as he pulled a spatula from his belt and made it grow large enough to squash a person, and slammed into the ground, causing a small shock wave. The students started panicking and trying to leave.

Marinette was a mix of angry and almost relief, At least that means that there wasn't a diabolical plan brewing. She quickly made her way to a private area as she opened her bag to find Tikki napping sweetly.

"Sorry to wake you tikki, but I need to transform." Marinette whispered as she nudged her tiny red Kwami. Marinette quickly transformed into Ladybug and dashed from the empty room to the cafeteria.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrien and Nino, approach the cafeteria only to see students running out of their quickly.

"Do you think Louie's cooking got worse?" Nino joked, only to see an angry super powerful chef destroying the cafeteria.

"Adrien we have to get out of.." Nino said turning to his friend only to realize that he was already gone.

"Thanks for waiting up." he grumbled, running away from the cafeteria, hoping to find his friend later to scold him for ditching him.

* * *

What will happen next?

Will Ladybug be able to defeat the angry HeadChef?

What is Hawkmoth's true plan?

Find out by staying tuned

Please review and tell me what you think, especially if you want to read the next exciting chapter.

For now, I'm SKG signing off.


	5. A recipe for disaster

Hey guys

SKG here once again to bring you another update

Thanks for all your follows and reviews.

Enjoy this next chapter

Now with commence with the intense Violence!

* * *

HeadChef laughs as the students scatter from the cafeteria. He quickly moves to the kitchen where he sees his former co-workers and boss trying to go out the back. He smiles darkly as he pulls takes a small pot from his belt of cooking tools. He then quickly moves it, revealing a sticky cheese sauce that glues the adults' shoes to the floor.

"You are going to stay right there! I am going to show you how a real chef prepares cuisine." He proclaimed as he enjoyed the screams of terror.

"Don't you think your idea is a little undercooked?" A confident teen's voice joked from behind the evil chef.

HeadChef turned to see the black cat super hero Chat noir standing behind him ready for battle, forgetting about his former co-workers he just ensnared.

"Well, it looks like the appetizer is here. Prepare yourself kitty, I will make you into a five star meal." HeadChef taunted as he pulled a fork and knife from his belt.

The evil chef charge at the cat hero only to have his utensils clash with the Chat noir's staff. They kept clashing, utensil against the staff for almost a minute until the two backed off.

The chef was impressed.

"Not bad you mangy alley cat, You are hard to cut. But how about I flambé you." The chef villain put the utensils back into his belt and grabbed a frying pan from his belt which shot flames at chat noir, catching him off guard!

He was about to be roasted, only to be pulled away by a ladybug colored yo-yo.

Chat noir found himself a few feet away from his crime fighting partner and love interest, Ladybug.

"Easy kitty, kitty. You don't want to burn your tail." Ladybug bantered.

"Thanks for the save, how about we show this chef a recipe for a butt kicking." Chat noir said with a smirk.

"Do you think you can cook me so easily. How about I bring out the main course!" HeadChef yelled. The chef grabbed a pepper shaker from his pocket and shook it with vigor, resulting a huge cloud of pepper. "And then I will take care of those miserable cooks behind me." He quickly turned to realize that the cooks that he had captured had escaped by leaving their shoes behind. He was livid!

Ladybug quickly moved away from the cloud but chat noir was not fast enough and was caught in it which resulted in a sneezing fit.

HeadChef took this as an opportunity and then pulled out a whisk, as spun his wrist in a clockwise motion with high speed, a small tornado formed sucking up all of the pepper and the unlucky cat hero which resulted in him being swung into one of the kitchen's sinks.

"I will make you pay for getting in my way." HeadChef roared with rage.

At that moment, He was contacted by Hawkmoth.

"Now is the time to take their miracle stones. Get them now, and then you will have all the time in the world to get back at those cooks." Hawkmoth commanded, this caused HeadChef to smirk and helped the mad chef steady himself

Chat noir angryly jumps out of the sink and stares at the chef.

"You are going to (achoo) pay for that." Chat noir threatens as he sneezes. He moves around as the villain grabs his pan and shoots fire at the cat and ladybug,

They both dodge his attacks and ladybug manages to get close enough to kick away his fiery pan.

The chef jumps back as he brings out an extendable wooden spoon, that was able to extend as long as Chat noir's staff. Chat turns to his partner.

"Ill keep him busy, you think of a way to subdue him." He tells her before he charges at the deranged chef.

 _This villain is tough, he has so many tools. Their must be a way to counter him._ Ladybug thought to herself, she quickly activates her special ability.

"Lucky Charm!" She calls aloud. Suddenly a ladybug print magnet appears.

She focuses for a way to use her charm, she looks around and notices the sprinkler above Headchef. then notices the chef's flamethrower pan, and then sees the chefs metal utensils on the chef's belt and finally her magnet. She had an Idea.

She quickly uses the magnet to get the frying pan.

"Move back Chat, I got this." Ladybug warns her partner and shoots fire right above the chef's head. Chat noir quickly moved back as the chef dunked his head down.

"You missed." The Headchef taunted.

"Did I?" Ladybug said confidently as the sprinklers went off causing the evil chef and the floor around him to get soaked. While the chef was distracted, Ladybug tied her yo-yo around the magnet and swung it around the chef's feet. The magnet began pulling the metal utensils downward making Headchef fall forward and bang his head on the floor leaving him vulnerable.

Ladybug quickly approached the chef and took his apron, she grabbed his knife and cut the apron in half releasing the akuma.

"No!" Headchef yelled before losing consciousness. Ladybug untangled her yo-yo from the villains feet as she prepared to purify the butterfly creature.

"Come on out you vile creature." She says as she touches her yo-yo making it glow white. She lets the yo-yo drop the length of the string and spins it in a circle before making a swing at the Akuma. "Time to erase evil"

She then swings the yo-yo at the akuma capturing it within the Yo-yo. "Gotcha!"

She grabs the yo-yo turning it into compact form, opening it up to reveal that the butterfly had been purified.

"Bye bye, Butterfly." She says as the butterfly flies away, leading up to her big finish.

She throws her yo-yo/compact into the air. "Mysterious Cleansing light!" She shouts as all of the damage that had been down prior to the attack had been fixed, including the former villain now back to normal, awake and very confused.

"What is going on? Why am my back in the kitchen?" Louie asks, clueless as to what just happened.

Chat noir and Ladybug meet up and perform a fist bump. "Mission Accomplished." They say in sink.

* * *

meanwhile, back to the lair of Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth watched as another attempt to defeat the two heroes failed.

"This was expected, but I am still no less disappointed. You will face my wrath very soon, and then you will feel the full brunt of my vengeance." Hawkmoth yells to himself as the window to the world closes.

* * *

Chat noir and Ladybug make their way to the roof of the school, as to part ways and avoid having their identities revealed.

"Thanks for your help." Ladybug said as she smiled at her cat partner.

"A pleasure as always my lady." Chat noir says with a bow and a wide grin.

Ladybug rolls her eyes at the goofy cat.

"That one was quite interesting. I almost got turned into ratatouille." Chat noir jokes.

"More like Cat-atoullie." Ladybug unintentionally slips out. She looked up to see her partner staring at her with his eyes wide.

"You just keep becoming more amazing." He says as he tries to close the distance between them with a kiss.

Ladybug quickly blocks his lips with her finger.

"Easy there lover boy, we have to get back to our regular lives. I can't have you with your head in the clouds." Ladybug jokes to dismiss his attempt.

"Au revoir." She says as she moves away from Chat noir's sight. Leaving the cat to sigh with disappointment.

"One day, but just not today." Chat noir sighs in defeat. His memory relapses to the night before, when she had left without warning.

 _I forgot to ask her what that was all about. Not that it would matter, she probably wouldn't tell me if it was a date or not._ Chat noir thought as he moved quickly to a safe area he can change.

 _If only I could find out who ladybug was in real life. Maybe she would see how perfect we could be. Not be on some date with some guy who probably isn't even close to being as amazing as her._ Chat noir's thoughts continued as he found an empty bathroom to change back. Not aware that he was still badmouthing himself.

* * *

Well that was an interesting clash?

What will happen next?

What will occur at the party?

Find out more by following and reviewing

Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and how badly you want to read the next exciting chapter.


	6. Smiles and subtle moments

Hello eveyone.

It is me,

The lovable SKG!

I just want to take a moment to thank you guys for your support.

This Story has already received over 2000 views!

As my thanks, Here to deliver to you, my loyal readers

a fresh update

Your support is what makes writing this fic so great.

And please remember to review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter

* * *

Marinette had made it safely to a room and changed out of her superhero costume. She began to make her way to the front of the school to see if she could find her friend.

As she wandered around, a blonde someone had tapped her on the shoulder. Marinette jumped and turned around to yell at the person responsible.

"Who did tha..Adrien?!" Marinette said in surprise. "Oh, hey Adrien, Wh-what is up?

Marinette felt her face blush with embarrassment, she didn't expect to see adrien so suddenly. She nearly fell backwards but caught herself.

"Sorry for surprising you. It is just that you are the only person I have seen since... since I got out of hiding from that crazy villain." Adrien quickly stopping himself from revealing his identity. "Have you seen anyone else?"

Marinette looked around and noticed that he was right, no one was around. Most likely the school had evacuated the students and teachers after having a villain attack it.

"I haven't, not a single person. They must have evacuated the school grounds. Probably to make sure everyone was safe." Marinette said as she explained her thoughts, the situation at hand making her completely forget about her dorky mannerism that normally occur when talking with her crush.

"That is a good point. We should probably go outside the school. I hope Nino is okay. I accidentally ditched him when the trouble started. I should have made sure he was safe first." Adrien said as he looked down, In truth, he was so excited for the akuma attack because he got to see ladybug, he selfishly went ahead without even thinking. Sometimes he forgets himself when it is time to be a hero, and just pushes his Adrien responsibilities to be Chat Noir.

Marinette grabbed his hand, the sudden action caught the normally calm Adrien completely off guard. Normally something like this would not cause the boy to be surprised, with Chloe and fans of his modeling hugging him or grabbing his hand was normal. But with Marinette, something seemed... different. Adrien managed to put that thought aside as he say marinette about to speak.

"Hey, it isn't your fault. The attack freaked everyone out. I am sure Nino doesn't blame you. And I am sure he is fine. Just as I am sure my friend Alya is perfectly fine, so long as she didn't try to take pictures of ladybug for her blog again." Marinette said with an encouraging look.

Adrien felt a bit better thanks to her words.

"Thanks, I needed that." Adrien said with a small smile.

Marinette then realized that she was holding his hand and her face went red.

"Sorry about that." She said as she lets go of his hand.

"It's fine, How about we go find everyone?" Adrien said as he turned towards the nearby staircase.

"Yeah, lets- lets do that." Marinette said as she shyly smiled.

The two began to make their way out of the school in silence, both feeling a bit nervous and completely oblivious to the other's feelings on the matter.

* * *

The two students waked out the front entrance where police, reporters and the student body were watching the door and reacted in surprise.

Two officers moved towards the students.

"Is everything alright? Have either of you been hurt?" The first officer asks, his attention more on the attractive blonde reporter.

"The school contains a ton of danger with that chef in there. You two should have vacated the premises immediately" The second officer said, with more interest in his actual job the the first officer.

"I am sorry officer, We panicked and hid. If this ever happens again we will make sure to evacuate immediately." Adrien answered, managing to remain calm with all of the people present.

The officers led the two students to their fellow classmates where the reporters tried to swoop in to ask questions about the attack.

Thankfully Adrien did most of the question answering. Marinette couldn't help but watch in awe as he effortlessly dealt with these pushy individuals.

Satisfied by Adrien's answers, reporters left to get their story on the air as soon as possible. The principal had decided to end school early thanks to all the commotion caused by the press and police. This allowed the students to head back home at their leasure, but the school building was off limits until everyone was absolutely sure it was safe.

Leaving only the students to ask them questions, but as luck would have it, Alya and Nino managed to pull their friends away from the bombardment of questions by their peers.

* * *

"Okay, tell me what happened in there." Alya said to her friend, her gaze a mix of unreadable emotions.

"I don't remember much, I just remember going off and finding a good hiding spot to wait out the attack. I just panicked." Marinette sighed.

Alya knew it wasn't her friends fault, she was just worried. Alya pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Just be more careful. I don't want to lose my best friend." Alya said with slight sorrow.

Marinette nodded and let her friend calm down, it killed her to not tell her best friend that she was completely okay because she was use to stuff like this, beating down villains with weird powers are basically Ladybug's main job.

Alya calmed herself and let her friend out of her hug.

"I guess you do have one bright side to hiding in the school, you did get some alone time with Adrien." Alya lightly teased, causing her friend's face to turn an interesting shade of red.

"It wasn't like that, I didn't even see him until, we both were out of hiding. Though..." Marinette said, thinking back to when she held his hand.

"Well what?" Alya asked with intrigue.

"I did manage to hold his hand for a little bit." Marinette said as a giddy grin spread widely across her face.

Alya was intrigued by her friend's statement, maybe Marinette will finally be able to tell her crush how she feels.

"But enough about that , how about we go to my house so I can work on your dress." Marinette said, unsubtly changing the subject.

Alya nodded deciding that they did have other things to do, and she would like to put today behind her, after she updates her Ladyblog at Marinette's house.

* * *

"...And that is what happened, we just walked out together." Adrien explained to his buddy.

Nino had given his friend the whole rant about how he was worried and to never ditch him when there is danger like that again, including taking off his hat and smacking him in the back of the head with it. But after that he calmed down and asked about what happened in there with Marinette.

"That's it? That sounds kind of dull." Nino said slightly disappointed.

"We were just walking out together, what were you expecting?" Adrien asked, confused by his buddy's interest in the matter.

"Not really, I guess it makes sense that you two were focused on getting out of there safely then small talk." Nino shrugged.

Adrien didn't reveal the whole truth. His mind was still thinking back to when the he and marinette were in the building, how she cheered him up, how she acted so calm and focused. Marinette gave him a sense of calmness in that moment while making him feel nervous at the same time. He usually deals with people having to maintain himself and act calm as to not embarrass his dad, but for that moment, he felt like he was chat noir talking to ladybug. He felt his heart beat a bit faster at that moment. He was completely confused.

"How about we go get something to eat and just forget about today. I kind of just want to take my mind off things." Adrien said, with a bit of urgency of changing the subject.

Thankfully Nino was totally cool with it since he didn't have lunch. The two headed to a nearby restaurant in order to finally get some lunch.

* * *

This chapter honestly didn't turn out as great as I wanted, I swear it will get better.

What will happen next time?

Why does Adrien Feel so conflicted?

What will happen at the party tomorrow?

All of these questions and more will be answered, stay tuned

and tell me what you think about the story, and what you are looking forward to


	7. Sweet distress and a lovely dress

Hello my loyal readers.

SKG here!

I am proud to present the next chapter.

Please remember to review and follow

But only if you feel up to it

* * *

"Now I present, your dress for tomorrow night." Marinette said as she removed the white sheet that was obscuring her friend's view of the dress.

Alya looked at the dress with wonder.

It was a summer dress that had a light turquoise shade, favoring more blue than green, marionette's signature stitching had encompassed back left side of the dress. The dress had two straps at the top, and lovely stitching at the hem of the dress that made it not only functional to move in, but also miraculous to look at.

"It is amazing Marinette! This might be your best work to date!" Alya said as she held her dress tightly.

Marinette was proud and happy that her friend enjoyed her dress. All Marinette needed to do now was to make her own dress. She had finished the design and was ready to make it.

"You really put your heart into this. You are really amazing." Alya complimented.

"Oh stop, I am just doing what I was meant in life to do." Marinette said as she began pulling out the materials for her own dress.

"You really are excited for the party tomorrow." Alya said with a bit of surprise.

"Why wouldn't I be? I am going to be at a party with Adrien, in a tux!" Marinette squealed, her eyes sparkling as she imagined the blonde teen in a dashing tuxedo.

"While that is true, you will have to deal with Chloe throwing herself at Adrien. It is her party after all." Alya stated, trying to remind her friend that there will be certain factors to deal with.

Marinette was quickly torn from her fantasy as the thought of chloe draping herself on Adrien brought a face of anger and then sadness.

"I completely forgot about her! Chloe would probably be throwing herself all over him!" Marinette said her knee's dropping to the floor in defeat.

Alya watched her friend fall into an overreacting stage she always does when something marinette feels is really bad.

"I don't think... Well, Your dress will totally distract Adrien from that blonde witch." Alya tried to comfort.

Marinette managed to snap herself out of her horrible daydream.

"You're right Alya, I should be working on my dress. It will be so great, Chloe won't even know how to react, and Adrien will see how amazing my dress is and ask me to dance! If you excuse me Alya, I am going to need to focus on this dress." Marinette said with renewed determination.

Alya knew it was time to leave, Marinette was now in her 'Designer mode' and once she is in this state, nothing will stop her.

"Take care Marinette. Don't over work yourself." Alya said as she left her best friend's room to head back home.

Marinette had begun creating her newest design.

* * *

It was night time as Adrien closed his math book and stood up from his desk. After having lunch with his best friend, he had to go to fencing practice and then come back to do his homework. It was always a major pain to constantly juggling his extracurriculars and homework. But he knew it was a necessary evil.

Plagg decided to come out of Adrien's bag in order to see if his friend wanted to feed him.

"Are you done with that boring dribble yet?" Plagg asked as he rubbed his stomach out off hunger.

"Yes Plagg, I just finished. But I am not feeding you." Adrien said slightly annoyed.

"Why not?!" Plagg whined.

"Because You ate less then an hour ago." Adrien reminded his kwami friend.

"But that was almost an hour ago."

Adrien sighed as his kwami tried pull a pleading look.

"Fine, but after we go out for some air, Deal?" Adrien said, wanting nothing more than to run away from his responsibilities for a little bit.

The Kwami nodded and Adrien happily transformed into Chat Noir! He jumped out his window and climbed to the roof. He took a deep breathe to take in the night air. How he longed for this.

Chat Noir began to jump around the city, running from rooftop to rooftop. Seeing the city in its most beautiful light. He moved around for a bit until he found a plaza in which he could watch people.

He enjoyed watching people during the night. You got to see people for who they really were. The day time was for business, but the night is for relaxing and fun. Thats how he always felt about it. He watched from the roof as people went on dates, talked, hung around, went shopping, they all seemed like they were having fun. If only he could have a date with ladybug.

Suddenly, Chat noir felt an Idea spring into his head.

* * *

"And Done!" Marinette said as she fell back into her chair with fatigue. It took her a while, but she finished her dress. Now all that was left was to try it on.

Marinette got up and prepared to try it on, until she was interrupted by Tikki.

"Chat noir is trying to contact you." Tikki reports to Marinette.

Marinette quickly transforms into Her alter ego, Ladybug. She heads outside her window and picks up the call.

"What is it? I am kind of in the middle of something important." Ladybug answered the call irritably.

"Just meet me, at the North plaza. I will explain everything there." Chat noir answered calmly.

Ladybug ended the call and made her way to the north plaza.

There she saw Chat noir waiting for her on a a high roof top overlooking the city.

"I got here as fast as I could, What is the emergency?" ladybug asked.

Chat noir smiles as he holds out a cup of a delicious treat.

"Gelato?" He asks with a smile.

Ladybug was dumbfounded, did this cat really just call her out in the middle of the night for Gelato?

"You can't be serious." Ladybug said in disbelief.

"It's strawberry flavored. I thought you would want some. Better hurry before it melts" Chat noir says casually. Unaware of how agitated his partner was.

"I am leaving." She said with a clearly 'Done-with-this' attitude she turned away from him and got ready to head back home.

"Wait." Chat noir said as he quickly grabbed her shoulder. Marinette turned around to see Chat noir's grin had faded from his face.

"I just wanted to help loosen you up a bit. I know I shouldn't have called you without a good reason and I am sorry. It is just that, you just seemed so stressed and worried recently, that I just wanted you to have some fun. You maybe a hero, but there is nothing wrong with enjoying it sometimes." He said as he takes his hand off her shoulder and looks at her.

Ladybug didn't know what to say. She knew Chat noir did care about her, and was clearly infatuated with her. She was seeing another side of the silly black cat that she had never seen before. A strange calming gentleness that took her aback. For a second she felt her heart beat a bit faster. But he quickly ignored that to focus on the sad cat.

Ladybug sighed before speaking. "Its okay kitty. I appreciate you caring." she said as she smiled at the cat hero, causing his solemn look to turn into his usual grin. "Now hand over that gelato."

Chat noir happily hands her the cup and she takes a bite. It was sweet, she loved the flavor.

"How is it?" Chat noir asked curiously.

"It is sweet, I really like it. Thank you." She said with a smile that made the kitty feel his heart pound.

"I am glad you like it. Personally, I prefer coffee flavored. But the strawberry was something I was sure you would like and it was pretty good" He said with a grin.

Ladybug stopped eating as she looked at the him.

"Where is your gelato?" She asked hoping what just happened didn't just happen.

"They only gave me one cup for free, so technically. That was my cup." He said casually, unaware of what she was driving at.

Ladybug dropped the gelato causing it to spill on the rooftop, her face glowing red.

"Ummm, are you okay?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

"I-I-I need to go." Ladybug said as she rushed as fast as she could from the cat themed hero.

Chat noir watched in sheer bewilderment.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Ladybug quickly made it to her house and transformed back into Marinette. She then jumped on her bed to scream into her pillow.

She just had an indirect kiss with Chat noir.

She knows it probably wasn't intentional, but she can't get the thought out of her head. But the worst part about it was, that a part of her felt happy about it.

She pulled her head up from her bed as that thought passed through her head. She was kind of happy about it.

She had never seen Chat noir as anything more than a crime-fighting partner, always playing off his banter for laughs as they beat down criminals. But deep down she knows that Chat noir really cares about her. He had sacrificed himself to save her from being turned into energy, though that was technically in an alternate timeline which they fixed meaning that it didn't happen, or it did. She honestly was still confused by it. The point was, she knew that he liked her. But she was in love with Adrien. Could she be developing feelings for that silly cat?

The whole thing messed with her mind, she eventually found herself exhausted and falling asleep unaware that her mental crisis was about two halves of the same person.

* * *

Oh man that one was a hell of a turn.

Is Marinette falling for chat noir?

What about the party tomorrow?

How can things get more dramatic?

Find out by following and reviewing

Until next time

SKG out.


	8. a walk to school

Hello ladies, gentleman and those of unspecified genders.

It is me, SKG.

Here to give you a delicious new chapter.

I am sorry this took so long, but here it is

Sit back relax and enjoy.

* * *

 _Today is the day Marinette, you have been preparing for this day for a while. This is the day you are going to make adrien notice you. Yesterday, took a bit of detour thanks to a certain kitty, but that is in the past, you were tired and not thinking straight._ Marinette thought to help her calm down. _Yesterday's emotional mix up with Chat noir was nothing but adrenaline from running to the plaza and spending hours working tirelessly on your dress._

Marinette managed to convince herself that the emotional crisis was not a crisis and a simple mix of nerves. Marinette decided not to dwell on it and focus her efforts on tonight.

She can finally hold a conversation with him without completely falling apart, She can do this! She just has to get through school today.

Marinette gathers her things and heads out of her room, determined to make this one of the best days ever.

* * *

Adrien walked out of the house sluggishly. He was so close. Ladybug and him were almost on a date. What did he do wrong? Even after getting some rest, he couldn't understand what had ruined the moment. He decided to walk to school in order to clear his head. Maybe he could figure this out if he stopped worrying about it.

As he walked around a corner, he collided with a certain dark blue haired girl, the collision knocked the girl on her butt. Adrien quickly looked to see it was one of his classmate's Marinette.

"Do you need a hand?" Adrien offered as he extended his hand to help the girl up.

Marinette stared at the boy in surprise, but quickly took it.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I-I didn't mean to bump into you." Marinette apologized, her face red from both embarrassment and talking to her crush.

"Its alright, I wasn't paying attention either. My head was somewhere else." Adrien said with a slight smile, before his thoughts brought him back to his saddened and confused state. The two had started heading towards the school together, during which Marinette picked up on his sad vibes.

"Um.. Are you okay?" Marinette asked nervously, afraid that she might be delving too deep too quickly.

Normally Adrien would take this moment to hide his emotions and just lie about it, something he has done ever since he was young. But for some strange reason, Adrien found himself unable to think of a lie.

"It's well..." Adrien stammered, something he rarely ever did. His mind was drawing a blank, what was it about this girl that made him not okay lying to.

"If it's personal I understand. I know what it is like to have secrets." Marinette said quickly, causing the blonde teen to feel a sense of relief. Marinette looked down on the ground, not wanting to cause anymore awkward moments, she still had the dance to think about, and if she made him mad, her chance of making him fall for her will vanish.

Adrien looked at Marinette for a moment. Marinette was a pretty clumsy girl, but she was always really kind. She was also an amazing designer, he still remembers the cool hat she made, granted it had feathers and he couldn't wear it. She was confident in her work, she always tried her best for those she calls her friends. Plus, Adrien couldn't help but notice she was pretty cute. She wasn't as amazing as 'his lady' but not everyone could be like ladybug. But he has felt Ladybug acting strange lately, normally she would banter more, but now it feels like she is pulling away even more.

Adrien had noticed they had been walking without talking for a bit and quickly decides to speak up.

"Are you excited for the party? You and Alya are still interested in going right?" Adrien asked, changing the subject to something more light.

"Oh! Yeah! Of course we are." Marinette said as she tried to control her volume. "I have been designing both Alya's and my dress."

"Sounds great, I can't wait to see them, Nino as well." He replied with a smile.

 _He can't wait! Who would have thought I would be able to talk to Adrien so easily now. Maybe I do have a big chance._ Marinete thought to herself as her heart was beating like crazy.

"Adrien honey!" A familiar blonde teen girl called from a limo window. Adrien and Marinette turned to see Chloe, much to Marinette's chagrin.

Chloe quickly got out of her limo and quickly pushed Marinette aside, making the girl lose her balance and fall over.

"How are you doing?" Chloe said as she winked flirtatiously.

"I am alright, but you kind of pushed Marinette." Adrien said as he looked over to Marinette. "Are you alright?"

"Im alright." Marinette stood up with a smile, happy that he cared.

Chloe of course, was livid.

"See? She is fine. How about you join me in the limo. I can give you a lift to school." Chloe offered.

"I appreciate the offer. But I am just fine with walking. I will see you at school." Adrien politely declined.

Adrien turned around and continued walking to school much to the surprise of Chloe and Marinette.

Adrien stops for a second.

"Marinette, are you still walking with me?" Adrien asked curiously.

Marinette with a giddy grin headed right over to the blonde boy and quickly went back to as casual as she was before.

Chloe watched in disbelief, which quickly turned to rage.

"That little sneak!" She yelled as she punched her limo. She opened the door and yelled at the driver to drive. She began to calm herself down. Adrien was still going to her party, she will show him that she is the perfect girl for him. Not that short haired freak.

Thankfully for the limo driver, Chloe remained quiet for the rest of the drive, but that still didn't help that he would have to pick her up after school.

* * *

How will the party turn out?

Will Marinette be able to win over Adrien?

Find out by following this story

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep an eye out for the next few coming up.

Please tell me what you think of the story. I always love to hear your input.

SKG OUT


	9. Get dressed to Impress

Hello everyone

SKG here.

Happy to deliver yet another update for your miraculous needs

Sit back and enjoy

* * *

Marinette had practically sprinted all the way to her house with her friend being dragged behind her the moment the school ended.

Alya was amazed at the speed that her friend had reached. Within minutes, they were in Marinette's room.

"School felt like it was never going to end." Marinette said as she gathered make up and accessories from her closet.

"I know you are excited about the party, but we have a while before the boys come to get us. We could have walked back here and still had time." Alya said trying to calm her friend who appears way too excited for her own good.

"Not exactly! If I want to put the finishing touches on our looks, we are going to need all of the time we can get." Marinette said her eyes sparkling with determination, Alya knew she was in in her designer mode and she was just going to have to deal with it.

* * *

A few hours later, Adrien had just arrived home from fencing practice. He glanced at the clock to see it was around six. He managed to shower back at the school, so he could quickly start getting ready the moment he arrived.

He quickly moved up stairs to get to his room, fortunately for him, Natalie had made sure to have his clothes prepared for him when he got back, and was just leaving his room

"I believe everything you need for the event should be on your bed. The driver will pick you up around 6:30, so that you can pick up your friends." Natalie explained, "If that is everything you need, I will be heading home."

"Thank you Natalie, I appreciate it." Adrien said poliely.

"Someone should." She said slightly bitter. She walked out the door and Adrien opened his bag to let out his Kwami.

"Geez, what crawled up her butt? I mean she is usually a grumpy person, but she seems really bitter." Plagg said as he stretched.

"She is probably upset about my dad. He does push her way too hard, you know how he gets." Adrien said as he started to get changed.

"Fair enough, so are you excited about the party? You are arriving with two very cute girls." Plagg said as he leapt onto Adrien's bed.

Adrien found himself thinking about Marinette and smiling for a second, which actually surprised the Blonde. He quickly shook the thought out of his head causing Plagg to notice.

"You were thinking about that clumsy girl from this morning." Plagg said with a devious grin.

"What?! Don't be ridiculous, I was not thinking about Marinette at all!" Adrien quickly defended himself, a small blush appearing on his face.

"It is okay to have a crush. After all, with ladybug constantly deflecting your advances, it isn't surprising that you would find yourself drifting towards someone new." Plagg explained surprisingly eloquent for the black cat kwami.

"It is nothing. Marinette is a classmate, a friend of mine. But Ladybug, she is my lady." Adrien said as a smile grew from his thoughts on ladybug. Memories of the heroine flashed through his mind until suddenly a memory of Marinette appeared. Causing the boy to stop and rub his temples.

 _I think there might be something wrong with me. Am I falling in love with another girl?_ Adrien mentally questioned. He took a deep breathe as his kwami floated to him.

"Are you going to be okay? You are going to a party. Not exactly the best time to start having doubts about your love life." Plagg teased.

Adrien took a deep breathe. He is overreacting, obviously this emotional confusion he is facing is from the stress of his activities, along with his stress from not being able to understand what happened ladybug, combined with some other stress. That had to be the case.

"I am fine, I think this is just a case of my mind being a little clouded. I am sure it will wear off and I will be back to normal." Adrien assures the cat kwami. "Now lets go to the limo."

"If you say so. But I am pretty sure you aren't done changing." Plagg said with a chuckle.

Adrien looked down to realize he had yet to actually put on his clothes and was just standing in his boxers.

"Give me a minute."

* * *

"How do I look?" Marinette asked as she showed off her look to her best friend.

Marinette was wearing a beautiful two strap Sunset red dress. With her signature stitching around her waste in black. He work on the hem of her dress was similar to Alya's but hers with a black trim which allowed it to really emphasize the dresses red color. Her pig tails were let down and curled at the end of her hair to allow the it to sit comfortably on her shoulders. Marinette was even wearing a shade of sunset red lipstick. Marinette was wearing black pumps that she borrowed from her mom

"Marinette... You look amazing!" Alya cheered as she hugged her friend. "You look really good in that color."

Marinette blushed with embarrassment.

"I am glad you think so. You look really great as well. My dress really works for you." Marinette complimented her friend.

Alya was now wearing the turquoise dress, but with a lovely blue rose accessory that marionette had made, was put on the left strap on her dress. Alya managed to find pumps that matched her dress.

"I think we look amazing." Alya said as she moved to her best friend.

Marinette nodded and was ready to say something until she heard a limo honk.

"I think our ride is here." Alya said with a smile. Marinette felt butterflies appear in her gut. She was going to a party with Adrien! Would he like the dress? She really hoped he did.

* * *

Outside of Marinette's home, Adrien and Nino sat in the limo.

Both boys were wearing dressed up very nicely.

Adrien's was a classy black tuxedo with a black bowtie and black dress shoes. He had a red rose on his suit. His blonde hair styled a slight bit to keep it from being a mess.

Nino was wearing a cool white tux with a white bow tie and white dress shoes. He was not wearing his trademark hat and his short black hair was slicked back.

"Did we over dress or are we good?" Nino asked his buddy.

"I think we are dressed right, Chloe loves this fancy formal look." Adrien answered as he adjusted his friend's bowtie.

"Yeah I guess. Oh the ladies are coming out now and Oh my..." Nino said before being struck speechless.

"Nino? Are you okay?" Adrien ask curiously as he looked to see why his buddy had suddenly let his jaw drop.

He looked at the two girls as they walked out of the house and approached the limo. Alya was very beautiful, but Adrien couldn't keep his eyes off Marinette. He felt his heart race. He hasn't been captivated by a girl's beauty since Ladybug. Adrien starts feeling his heart race, something that only happens when he is with Ladybug and starts getting nervous.

The girls also took a moment to look over the guys. Marinette really loved to see Adrien in a tux. She can't help but thinks that he should wear black more often, like Chat noir. Marinette quickly found herself thinking of that silly cat even though adrien was right in front of her. She was starting to feel herself getting more nervous about her feelings.

The two girls enter the limo. Alya sitting across from Nino and Marinette sitting across from Adrien.

"So boys, how do we look?" Alya asked, seeing the look on their faces and knowing the answer.

"You girls look incredible. I especially love your dress." Nino says as he smiles wide.

"Marinette made these herself. She spent hours making this." Alya explained, even showing Marinette's signature stitch on the back. "Also, you guys don't look half bad yourselves. I didn't even know you had hair under your hat."

Marinette had been looking down shyly as Nino and Alya chatted away, Adrien wasn't talking much either. Both were mentally trying to get their emotions in order.

It was a quiet drive for the two of them.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room, Hawkmoth had just entered his dark sanctum.

 _Tonight is the night_ He thought to himself as he allowed the butterflies to swarm around him.

All he needed to do was wait, and once it was time.

Hawkmoth will strike, and finally best that accursed Ladybug and her sidekick, Chat noir.

All he needed to do now, was wait.

* * *

End of chapter.

What will happen when they actually get to the party?

Will the two be able to sort out their emotions?

Will I install tension and unnecessary drama?

What is Hawkmoth's devious plan.

Find out by following and reviewing.

Thats all for now.

SKG


	10. Dances, despair, and distress part 1

Hello Readers

It is I,

The one and only SKG!

Here to deliver to you a chapter a long time coming.

thank you for all of your reviews and support. I will continue to improve and write for both your enjoyment and mine.

This was actually suppose to be two chapters, but this kind of blended together. It might be a bit cluttered, but it works better this way. I hope you enjoy it.

So right now have fun with my largest chapter to date.

* * *

Chloe sat in her room as her assistant brushed her hair. Her blonde ponytail was put down and she was wearing a sparkling pink ball gown that she made her father get her. The dress had an intricate light gold stitching that really showed off how expensive it was. While the gown was a bit big in certain area's she managed to stuff to fill out the dress. But the crown jewel of her outfit had to be her golden Tiara that she received as a gift for her birthday from her father.

Her bespectacled red hair assistant, Sabrina, was in a sunlight yellow dress, it was had a decent design, but it was considered plain in comparison to Chloe, since she didm;t want to overshadow Chloe on her big day.

It is almost time for me to arrive. While this party is mostly so her dad can brownnose and chatter with colleagues, Chloe did not care one bit. She only wanted Adrien to be there. She made sure that He could bring three guests so his father and his father's assistant could come, and his buddy Nino. Chloe was very neutral towards Nino. She didn't like him much since he talked with Alya very familiarly, and she did not really like that blogger, but Nino was friends with Adrien, so sacrifices were needed to be made. Adrien was the main prize here.

Adrien had always not responded to her advances, mostly because of his soft spoken nature, and natural obliviousness. But tonight was going to be different, Chloe would make sure of that.

"That is good enough Sabrina." She told her friend/assistant. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her make up was set perfectly, her hair was perfect and her dress was perfect, at least according to her.

"Adrien should be arriving any minute now. Everything is in place. This will be the night I sweep that Blonde model off of his feet." Chloe said with a smile.

Her assistant nodded nervously not wanting to say anything to anger Chloe.

"I shall be heading downstairs to greet my special guest. Hurry up Sabrina." Chloe ordered. The two then made there way to the Ballroom.

* * *

The limo holding the four teens had finally stopped in front of the mayor's house.

The large mansion was quite large, even dwarfing Adrien's home. Being a multi-floor home with several dining area's and even a Ballroom. It was one of the most luxurious homes in all of france.

Adrien and Nino stepped out of the limo first in order to politely help the two ladies out of the limo.

"Would you care for a hand Madame Alya?" Nino said with an over-the-top snooty voice and a a flirtatious grin.

"Why thank you. I would be honored." Alya said with a joking high class tone, which made the two of them laugh.

Adrien offered a hand to Marinette with a small smile. Marinette took it as a small blush crept on her face.

With the four of them out of the Limo, the driver left to go on a break until he needed to return.

"This place is huge." Nino said with surprise.

"As one would expect from Paris' number one spoiled girl." Alya commented.

The four of them made their way inside. A servant greeted them and took them into the ballroom.

The awe-inspiring Grand Ballroom stood before them, boasting 30-foot ceilings, glorious turn-of-the-century teardrop chandeliers, marble floors, a, and a built-in stage featuring musicians famous all over Europe. The mayor really went all out for his Daughter.

"Adrien honey, so glad you arrived." a familiar voice called from far off. Adrien, Marinette, Nino and Alya turned to see Chloe approaching them.

Chloe arrived and was shocked to see not just Alya but that bumbling designer Marinette. How dare those two show up at her event!

"Adrien? Why are these two here? Where is your father and his assistant?" She asked as she faked a smile to hide her rage.

"My father was out of town, and Natalie didn't want to come. So I invited two of my friends instead. I hope that is okay." Adrien said with a soft smile.

Chloe wanted nothing more than to have those two girls, especially Marinette, thrown out of her party and into the nearest dumpster. But they were her darling Adrien's guests. Throwing them out would leave a negative impact on Adrien. But to add insult to injury, Chloe absolutely hated how amazing their dresses look.

"No! Not at all. They are welcomed to stay. I am going to go get some punch." Chloe excused herself, most likely to throw a tantrum out of Adrien's earshot.

"Thanks again for inviting us. The place looks amazing." Marinette said as she looked around the ball. "Though I am pretty sure Chloe doesn't want Alya or I here."

"It was no problem. I think with you two here, Chloe might actually keep her distance for a little bit." Adrien said with a light laugh. "I should be thanking you."

"Well just in case Chloe tries to get too close. You should probably stay close to Marinette." Alya said giving a subtle wink to Marinette.

"That might actually be a good idea. Maybe even go dance a bit." Nino said with a cheeky grin as he slyly moved close to Alya, in order to inch away from Adrien and Marinette.

"Where are you two going?" Adrien asked, clearly noticing something was up.

"Just going to get some refreshments." The two say as they made their way to the food area, leaving both Marinette and Adrien on there own.

"Do you think those two are ditching us?" Adrien asked Marinette who was doing everything not to lose her nerve.

"Maybe they just wanted to be alone for a bit." Marinette said acting as calm as she could.

"I hope so, Nino is crushing on Alya big time. So I kind of hope he makes a move."

Marinette turned to Adrien with a look of surprise.

"I kind of had a feeling that there was more to their relationship, but I never would have guessed he had a crush on her. Alya maybe observant about a lot of things, but she isn't very observant when it comes to her love life." Marinette explained.

"I think they would look good together." Adrien said, hoping for the best for his friend.

"I would like that to. Alya has been so supportive of me, I would love for her to fall for a guy as well." Marinette said as she inched a but closer to the Blonde teen. The two were facing the dance floor and admiring the scope of the party.

The two teens began to hear a change in the music, the symphony that was hired to play at the party began to play.

Adrien felt a tug on his heart as he glanced at Marinette, a part of him really wanted to dance with her. But his emotions for ladybug began flaring up. Acting as though such a thought would be a betrayal. But in the midst of the arguing one thought echoed in his head.

 _How bad could one dance be?_

Adrien took a deep breathe and tapped Marinette's shoulder. Marinette turned to seeing Adrien's green eyes look right into her blue eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" Adrien asked as he offered his hand to her.

Marinette used every ounce of will power to stop herself from screaming with joy.

"Y-Yes I would." Marinette said as she nervously took his hand.

Adrien had lead Marinette onto a part of the dance floor before taking both her hands, placing one on his shoulder ad the other to help lead. He cupped her shoulder blade and the two began to Ballroom dance. Marinette could feel her face turning red, she didn't know how to dance. She was a klutz when it came to stuff like this. She had her head down, looking at her feet, to make sure she didn't step on his feet. But she messed up and stepped on his foot.

"Sorry! I am not very good at this." Marinette admitted as she hung her head in shame. Adrien had moved his hand and lifted her chin to help her look at him.

"Keep your eyes on me, and follow my lead." Adrien whispered softly. Causing the girl's heart to beat a million times a minute.

Adrien lead her as they moved around, his steps graceful and delicate, yet firm. Marinette managed to follow his lead and even managed to maintain eye contact. The two eventually loosened up they moved more freely and Marinette felt herself getting the hang of it.

As the two to the danced, Alya and Nino watched from the refreshments table.

"I really appreciate you doing this. I have been trying to help her get confidence to tell Adrien for months now." Alya said as she nudged Nino.

"It was no big deal, Adrien deserves a nice girl. And personally, having Chloe end up as his girl friend would be horrible." Nino said with a shudder.

"What did you tell Adrien to make him so okay with you leaving him with Marinette?" Alya asked her usual nosy tendencies.

"Oh, I just told him that I had a huge crush on you." Nino said with a grin.

Alya felt a light blush grace her face, but quickly ignored it.

"That was a good excuse, I didn't think you could fool him like that." Alya said with surprise.

"Thats the best part." He said as he nervously rubbed his neck. "I didn't have to exactly... lie."

It took Alya a few second to process what Nino had just said. Nino then quickly realized what he had just unintentionally said and felt his face heat up with embarrassment.

Meanwhile, back on the dance floor, Marinette was improving her steps.

"You are a pretty fast learner." Adrien complimented.

"I do have a pretty good teacher." Marinette returned the compliment, causing a slight blush on the boy's face.

As the two became more comfortable, Adrien couldn't help seeing a new side to Marinette. Yes, she was a bit shy, but that didn't stop her from coming to a party, making her own dress, and even dancing without knowing how. Marinette was showing a determination that he couldn't help but feel was familiar.

"Hey Marinette." Adrien whispered softly.

"Yes?" Marinette responded, her mind still on cloud nine.

"You had mentioned earlier that you wanted Alya to fall in love as well, are you by chance in love with someone?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Well, yes. Yes I am." Marinette answered, her confidence and excitement rising.

Adrein slowly twirled her, and brought her back slightly closer then before. Their faces inches away from each other causing a tension that was now visible to the both of them. Marinette and Adrien were staring deep into each other's eyes at the moment.

They felt the other moving ever closer, mere millimeters from touching and drawing closer. There hearts beating almost in sequece until a scream ruined the mood.

"What is this!?" a furious Blonde screamed as she stomped towards Marinette and Adrien. The two were brought back to reality and had moved back from each other with slight embarrassment. The scene had even caused the musicians to stop.

Chloe had made her way to marinette and violently slapped her. Alya had turned to see her friend get slapped and quickly made her way over there with Nino.

"How dare you...You...Tramp." Chloe yelled as she prepared to slap Marinette again. Marinette turned and looked at Chloe with such a powerful look that even Chloe felt herself stop for a second. But Adrein stepped up.

"What was that Chloe? Why on earth did you slap her?" Adrien asked very angry. Something neither Chloe nor Marinette had ever seen before.

"Adrien... She... She..." Chloe stammered, unable to get her words out.

"This maybe your party, but that does not give you the right to slap or insult Marinette." Adrien scolded.

Chloe felt tears well up in her eyes and ran out of the room sobbing.

"Marinette. Are you okay?" Alya said as she quickly moved to her friend side with Nino not far behind.

"Your cheek looks really red. I think it might be bruised." Nino said as he saw the slap mark.

Marinette touched her cheek and realized that it actually did leave a make it a but red. She was so use to being ladybug, stuff like a slap wasn't much of a big deal.

"I will go get you some ice." Adrien said as he went off to find some.

Marinette watched as she was now being taken care of by Adrien and her friends. She watched Chloe get told off by her crush, she got to dance with Adrien, It was totally worth getting slapped.

"I am going to go to the bathroom to take a look at this." Marinette said as she began moving to the bathroom. "Tell Adrien I will be right back."

Alya and Nino watched as the two went in separate directions.

"Why is Marinette going to the bathroom alone?" Nino asked "Wouldn't it be easier to bring you along to help cover the bruise."

"She wants to be alone with her excitement, I will get the details later. Besides, we have something to talk about." Alya said as she turned to the tall teen.

"Oh... Is it bad?" Nino asked nervously.

"That is up to your interpretation." Alya said in a rather devious yet flirtatious voice.

Nino was a mix of scared yet very intrigued, but most definitely scared.

* * *

Adrien makes his way to the kitchen and begins to make a bag of ice, just as his kwami makes his way out of his jacket pocket.

"You were going to kiss her, Weren't you?" The Cat kwami teased.

Adrien felt his face go red.

"No! I was not. We were just really close together by accident." Adrien denied.

"If you were a river, you would be De-Nile." Plagg laughed.

"I am serious." Adrien said as he found a bag to put the ice in.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that you are in L-O-V-E with this girl?" Plagg asked curiously.

"Because I am not." Adrien says with agitation.

Plagg sighs.

"You are really too stubborn for your own good."  
Suddenly the building begins to shake. Adrien and Plagg could feel that something wasn't right.

* * *

"We almost Kissed!" Marinette exclaimed with absolute joy.

Her ladybug print Kwami looked at her with a smile.

"You even managed to dance with him. You are becoming really close." Tikki said with Joy, happy that her friend is finally making headway with her crush.

"I still can't believe it myself. I might soon have a boyfriend." Marinette grinned until it suddenly turned into a slight frown. "I would have to tell Chat about me not being single though."

Tikki quickly caught on to Marinette's sudden mood change.

"Not that I like that stupid cat or anything, but I would be breaking his heart." Marinette said softly.

"Perhaps you might have a bit of a soft spot for that kitten." Tikki pointed out.

"Don't be ridiculous. He is no Adrien? He is cocky, hyper, not funny at all." Marinette denied.

"Though he is caring, and has sacrificed himself for me multiple times. He is always making sure I am okay..." Marinette said as a soft smile appeared before shaking off once again.

"Adrien is the guy I like, not Chat noir." Marinette stated, though doubt appeared in her voice.

Her Kwami rolled her eyes.

"You are too stubborn for your own good."

Suddenly the building begins to shake. Marinette and Tikki could feel that something wasn't right.

* * *

The window opened in the lair of Hawkmoth.

He could feel the massive amount of negative emotion accumulating in the air.

"Now it is time." Hawkmoth said with dark delight.

* * *

End of part one

Oh this is where things get interesting.

What is happening at the party?

Will Marinette and Adrien get over their emotional conflicts?

Will I update in a way that doesn't leave questions?

Find out by staying tuned for the next installment.

Remember to review and tell me what you think, and how badly you want the next chapter.

Until next time.

SKG out


	11. Dances, despair, and distress part 2

Hello my loyal readers.

It is Me,

SKG

Here to give you guys the needed update

Without a doubt, my longest chapter to date. Very cluttered, but full of action.

Sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Hawkmoth had stared at the window.

"There is nothing on earth more tragic than heartbreak especially on one's birthday. This raw amount of negative emotion in perfect." Hawkmoth says as he take a moment to enjoy the negative emotions he is sensing.

He sticks out his hands and a white butterfly lands on his palm.

"This one will be a very special case." He covers the butterfly with his other hand and imbues it with a massive amount of dark energy turning it into an Akuma.

"Go, and find the source of that negative energy." He commands the Akuma. The black butterfly flies out the window and hawkmoth grins.

This Akuma was imbued with weeks of stored negative energy that he had accumulated. In a way, it had a few special properties that both Ladybug and Chat noir will experience first hand.

* * *

Chloe had locked her door and was sobbing violently in her room. Today was suppose to be the day that everything went right for her. Today was the day that she was suppose to win Adrien. But she couldn't, and it is all Marinette's fault.

Her make up was smudged by her tears as she looked at her mirror. Why did that stupid girl have to ruin her day. She took off one of her shoes and threw it at the mirror, shattering it to pieces.

"I wish I could make that retched Tramp pay for this!" Chloe yelled as she wiped the smudges of make up off of her face. Suddenly, an akuma flew in and went right into the tiara she was wearing, allowing Hawkmoth to communicate with her telepathically.

"Princess Akuma, I am Hawkmoth. It is truly tragic when one's special day is ruined by someone who had no business being there. I can give you the power to have your revenge and get the one you desire, but you will need to do something for me." Hawkmoth said as Chloe felt a rush of power comeover her. She grinned and happily accepted the gift.

Her gown had change from pink to black. Large black butterfly wings appeared on her back, allowing her to fly. Her hair had changed from blonde to pitch black and now long past her shoulders. she mascara was black and made a butterfly shape on her face similar to that of a mask. Her golden tiara had also grown larger and now had large black pearl in the center of it.

Sabrina, Chloe's assistant knocked on her door.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" Sabrina asked nervously.

Suddenly the door opened and chloe had flown out the door, causing Sabrina to faint from shock.

* * *

The people began to continue socializing and enjoying the event after that awkward confrontation. Until Princess Akuma had flown into the ballroom.

"This was suppose to be my special day!" She yelled angrily. " And you will all help me enjoy it!"

Her hands began glowing with a mysterious black aura. She began blasting people with it causing who ever was hit to collapse on the ground and rise up with their eyes completely dark and in a zombie like trance. People began scrambling towards exits but they were quickly shot with the energy.

Alya and Nino quickly hid under the nearest table.

"This is very, Very bad! We need Ladybug right now!" Alya said with panic apparent on her face. "If we get hit with that blast, we will end up zombified!"

"Oh crud, Adrien and Marinette! They are outside of here! They dont know what is going on! They might get hit by Princess Crazy!" Nino pointed out, only making Alya freak out more.

"We have to find a way out. When we do, Ladybug will come in and beat the crazy out of her just like always." Alya reasoned, calming both of them down slightly.

Suddenly, the table the two were hiding under was thrown aside by one of the controlled guests.

"Excellent, these two will make fine puppets." Princess Akuma said with an evil grin. She was prepared to blast them until Hawkmoth suddenly contacted her again.

"Wait a minute, I think you can do something even better than simply turning them into puppets." Hawkmoth said with a dark, sinister tone.

"Oh? And what do you suggest." The evil princess asked with intrigue.

* * *

Marinette and tikki quickly peeked outside the bathroom to see that there was a crazy akuma possessed villian attacking the party.

"Tikki, I have got to transform." Marinette said as she closed the door.

Tikki nodded and went inside of her earings, allowing Marinette to Transform into Ladybug.

Ladybug quickly made her way out of the bathroom and made her way to the ballroom only to horrified but what she saw.

All of the guests were lined up on both sides of the dance floor. The right side were the gentleman, the left were the ladies. Princess Akuma was flying above looking down on the heroine.

"Well if it isn't Ladybug. You may call me Princess Akuma. You aren't the girl I want to punish, but you will serve as a nice source of entertainment until she scurries from the gutter she is hiding." Princess Akuma taunted. "Oh Servants."

Suddenly two figures appeared from behind the line of gentleman and ladies. It was none other than Nino and Alya, but in there Akuma possessed states, Lady Wifi and The Bubbler!

The bubbler's costume consisted of a assortment of red, blue and yellow, and the eye logo of his usual shirt now on his costume. He has black gloves and boots with hints of red on them. His hair covered by a red hood of the costume which has a red ball on it. On his back is something equivalant to a bubble blower the size of an oxygen tank with a bubble wand. His face covered blue with black circles around his eyes.

Lady Wifi's costume was a black jumpsuit with a purple Wi-Fi signal on the the front of it. Her gloves and boots were white with three black circles by her elbows and knees. Also wearing a black mask that was similar to Ladybug's, but slightly Larger. Her phone in hand and she was prepared for a fight.

The only difference from the last time that these two were here was their eyes were completely black, similar to the controlled guests.

 _Alya and Nino too! How the heck did this happen? Were they possessed by Akuma as well._ Ladybug thought as she stared at her friend's now turned adversaries.

"What are you waiting for? Attack her!" Princess Akuma ordered.

The two began there attacks. The bubbler pulling out his bubble wand and sending a wave of small red bubbles and Lady Wifi swiping pause symbols from her phone.

Ladybug quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the attack. But the attacks were still coming, causing ladybug to run around them.

"How are you two not getting her? Just capture her you dolts!" Princess Akuma yelled in frustration.

"Talk about a royal pain." A snarky voice called out from behind. The comment stopped the bubbler and Lady wifi from attacking as everyone turned their attention to the voice.

Everyone had turned to see none other than Chat noir hanging from a chandelier.

"There you are kitty, and here I thought I would have to fight these guys by myself." Ladybug said snarkishly. Chat noir really missed that snark.

"Like I would let my lady fight alone. How would I be able to live without seeing that smile?" He flirted as he began to move the chandelier back and forth.

The cat hero swung towards the flying princess, who quickly blasted him with a dark energy from her hands. Chat noir was hit by the blast and landed on the floor rolling and then stopping motionless.

"Welcome to the winning team Kitty." Princess Akuma said with a dark grin. "Attack the overgrown insect."

"Chat No!" Ladybug called out in horror. The last thing she wanted was her partner to turn on her as well.

Chat noir stood up slowly and stretched.

"That was mildly inconvenient, was that suppose to do something?" Chat noir asked curiously, much to Ladybug's relief and Princess Akuma's disgust.

"Why arent you obeying me?" The villain yelled out in anguish.

"I kind of make it goal not to listen to any women that isnt My lady." Chat noir said with a smile.

"Bubbler, Lady wifi. Split up and take them down." She commanded as she watched from above.

Lady wifi went after ladybug while The bubbler went after Chat noir. The two hero split up, Chat noir went into the kitchen, Ladybug went into the bathroom.

* * *

Having made his way to the kitchen, Chat noir looked around to see if there was anything he could use to his advantage.

"There has got to be something in here I can use." He muttered to himself.

The bubbler burst through the kitchen door and faced the cat hero.

"Nino, you have to stop attacking. You are under that girl's spell. You have a hard time listening to anyone, why are you listening to her?" Chat noir said as he attempted to reach out.

The Bubbler stopped to take those words in. He put his hands on his head as he tried to fight the urge.

"I...I...CAN'T FIGHT IT..." The Bubbler said in agony. The spell was too strong. The bubble villain stopped holding his head as he unsheathed his bubble wand of doom.

"Wow." Chat noir exclaimed as he jumped on one of the kitchen tables to dodge the bubbles of doom. He ran on the table and grabbed a frying pan as he dodged the incoming attack.

The bubbler quickly re-sheathed his bubble wand to get more bubble ammo. At this time, the cat hero took the frying pan and dashed at full speed towards the bubble villain.

"Sorry about this. He said as he jumped in the air above The Bubbler. He grasped the frying pan and brought it down on his possessed friend's head.

The villain staggered and fell over, Conked out cold.

"That will have to do for now, sorry Nino." He said as he made his way out of the kitchen

* * *

Having made her way to the bathroom, Ladybug had quickly hid behind one of the stalls just before Lady Wifi had arrived.

Ladybug took a moment to try and think of a plan. How was she going to beat her friend. There isn't any Akuma actually possessing her this time. She is being controlled by Princess Akuma.

 _This Akuma is something_ _different. This might be the most powerful foe that we have ever faced. I have to find a way to incapacitate Alya so I can take care of that evil princess._ Ladybug thought as she heard Lady WiFi kicking stall doors open to find her. Ladybug prepared herself for the inevitable.

Lady Wifi kicked the door open and received a swift kick from ladybug, knocking her into the wall. Lady Wifi quickly retaliated by sending several lock signals to capture the Heroine.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to circle her friend's feet and trip her. The result caused Lady wifi to fall backwards and send a pause signal upward, but it fell back down due to not having enough force to reach the ceiling. This caused the pause symbol landing on her and freezing her in her tracks.

"That worked way better than I expected." Ladybug said in relief. "I'll make sure to free you after we take care of the real boss. Sorry Alya."

Ladybug made her way out of the bathroom to go and face Princess Akuma.

* * *

The two heroes had made their way back much to the evil Princess' chagrin.

"What did you due to my Main servants?" Princess Akuma yelled angrily.

"Sorry to pop your bubble, but he was no match for me." Chat noir said with a cheeky grin.

"I left your servant paused for the moment." Ladybug said casually, unaware she had made a pun.

Chat Noir and turned to her, grinning ear to ear. Ladybug quickly caught on.

"Oh no it's contagious" Ladybug said in disappointment.

"Enough of this, You two are going down. Other less impressive servants. Take them down." Princess Akuma ordered.

The controlled guests charged at the two heroes. The two of them made quick work of them with a quick blow to the head and tossing them aside one by one. leaving them knocked out and out of the villain's control.

"Uh! Why is everyone so incompetent?!" The villain exclaimed in disdain.

"Just give up. There is no way you can win." Ladybug stated confidently.

"I won't give up until I made that clumsy designer pay. How dare she turn My Adrien Against me!" Princess Akuma yelled.

Chat noir quickly realized that Princess Akuma was after Marinette. Now that he thought about it, where was Marinette? Last time he saw her, he was heading towards the kitchen. This villain already attacked Alya and Nino, turning them into their villain alter ego's. What did this princess want with Marinette? It didn't matter, he was going to stop her.

Chat noir's smile faded as anger became more apparent on his face. Something Ladybug rarely saw.

"You are not going to be hurting anyone else tonight. You Spoiled brat." Chat noir said as he began to run up the walls.

"Chat noir, Hold up." Ladybug called out. But the cat hero was too determined to beat this villain.

Chat noir made it close enough and pounced from the wall to tackle her. But the princess flew back enough to make him miss, causing the cat to fall onto a table.

"Chat, Are you okay?" Ladybug asked the clumsy cat.

Chat noir stuck his hand up and gave a thumbs up. Ladybug sighed to herself. That silly kitty never looks before he leaps.

Princess akuma took this as the opportunity to attack. She place both hands on her crown and pointed the pearl towards Chat Noir. A purple energy was surrounding the gem for a moment, and then a bright purple laser shot out of the crown. Chat Noir quickly rolled out of the way as the long table he landed on was shattered.

"Okay, that is not good." Chat Noir said as he narrowly dodged the purple lasers of doom.

Ladybug decided that it was time for her ace in the whole, her ability, lucky charm.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug called out, summoning a ladybug print mirror

 _How am I going to use this?_ She thought to herself as she looked around to see what she needed to do. She first saw the chandelier, then below her was the shattered table, which one of the large pieces conveniently made a make shift seesaw. She then saw the princesses crown and finally her mirror. Ladybug had a plan.

"Chat, how are you holding up?" Ladybug asked as her partner continued to dodge.

"Just dodging deadly blasts of purple light, nothing out of the ordinary." Chat noir answered in his usual cocky attitude.

" Head over to that broken table. I have an idea."

"As you wish, My lady."

Chat noir ran as fast as he could to the table. Princess Akuma continued to shoot laser blasts from her crown at the cat hero, until she was smacked in the head by Ladybug's yo-yo. The rage of the evil princess was now focused on Ladybug and Chat noir took his position.

Princess Akuma turned toward Ladybug and fired a large laser blast. Ladybug used the mirror in her hand to deflect the attack right back at the Flying princess. Princess Akuma quickly flew to the side, avoiding the blast.

"Nice try." The villain taunted, unaware that she wasn't the target. The blast had struck the top of the chandelier, causing it to fall on to the broken table turned make-shift seesaw. Launching Chat noir into the air finally able to get the spoiled villain by grabbing her wings.

Princess Akuma tried to shake Chat noir off of her, but the cat hero dug his fingers into the wings and activated his special skill.

"Catastrophe!" He yelled as the wings he was touching were turning brown and crusty, causing the two to fall out of the air. Two had hit the floor and the villain's crown had flown right off of her head and it landed right by Ladybug's foot.

"My Crown!" Princess Akuma shouted in horror, she tried to escape from chat noir's grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

"Nice try, but you aren't going anywhere." Chat noir said as he kept her held down, the villain manage to scratch his cheek with one of her nails. but he manage to pin the hand down.

Ladybug placed her foot on the crown and crushed it, releasing the Akuma.

"Come on out you vile creature." She says as she touches her yo-yo making it glow white. She lets the yo-yo drop the length of the string and spins it in a circle before making a swing at the Akuma. "Time to erase evil"

She then swings the yo-yo at the akuma capturing it within the Yo-yo. "Gotcha!"

She grabs the yo-yo turning it into compact form, opening it up to reveal that the butterfly had been purified.

"Bye bye, Butterfly." She says as the butterfly flies away, leading up to her big finish.

She throws her yo-yo/compact into the air. "Mysterious Cleansing light!" She shouts as all of the damage that had been down prior to the attack had been fixed, including the former villain had transformed back into Chloe, awake and very confused.

"Wha-what just happened? Where is my crown?" She said as she rubbed her head, only to see that it was by her feet, not destroyed anymore, but back to it's normal look.

Everyone from the party was back to normal and was completely unaware of what happened, Nino and Alya emerged from the Kitchen and Bathroom, dazed and confused, but completely fine.

Ladybug and Chat noir got next to each other and fist bumped

"Mission Accomplished." The two heroes said simultaneously.

* * *

Hawkmoth's anger spiked as he watched his plan fail for what seemed like the millionth time.

He had embued that girl with a good amount of his power, yet Ladybug and Chat noir were still able to foil his scheme

The window to his lair closed as his anger continued to swell.

"Your next battle, will be a true test of your abilities, Ladybug and Chat noir. Your next battle, will be with me." Hawkmoth said aloud to his room full of butterflies.

* * *

End of chapter

Things are definitely heating up.

With the action scene finished, all that is left is the drama.

When will Hawkmoth make his final move?

What will happen once our heroes get back to the party?

Will i ever stop leaving cliffhangers?

Please review and tell me what you think about the story and this chapter

and stay tuned for the third part of this Party trilogy

More to come,

Until next time

SKG OUT


	12. Feelings

Hey Guys

SKG here to deliver a fresh update that you have been waiting for

And thanks to your support, This story has over 50 reviews

I can't thank you guys enough for your support.

I am so sorry this took so long, I had my own drama to deal with. Plus I just couldn't write this chapter right. Honestly, I feel only slightly happy about it. But I did my best on it.

Without further ado

Here is the next update

* * *

The two heroes quickly made their way out of the mansion and headed to the roof.

The night sky shined with the thousands of stars in the sky.

"Good work as Always, My lady!" Chat noir said as he complimented his partner.

"You weren't so bad yourself. But as much as I would love to chit-chat. Both of our transformations are going to wear off soon." Ladybug pointed out. She made her way to the edge of the roof and prepared to make her daring disappearance.

"I think you were right earlier." Chat noir said suddenly, causing ladybug to stop in her tracks.

"Right about what?" Ladybug asked, curious about what the cat was talking about.

"Back on the rooftop a few days ago, About something going on with the Akuma. This last attack was way different than before. That girl had the power to make other previously akuma possessed people back into their villain form. Maybe the Akuma haven't been attacking that often because they were gathering power. These Akuma are a lot more powerful." Chat noir explained.

Ladybug had noticed this change, these akuma were much stronger. They barely pulled through on this one. Ladybug was impressed by her cat partner's deduction.

"That does make a lot of sense, and we will have to talk more about this later. Our transformations are both going to wear off soon. We have to go before we lose power." Ladybug said as she once again prepared to leave, only this time to have her hand caught by Chat noir.

"I don't mind if you know who I am." Chat noir said softly, causing ladybug to get nervous as he held her hand. But then ladybug noticed the cut on his cheek.

"Hey, you face was cut." Lady bug said as she moved her hand to touch it.

"It is nothing, that crazy princess scratched me when I held her down earlier." Chat noir said as he looked closely at his partner, noticing that her cheek was red, like she had been slapped. "Did you get hit? Your cheek is red."

Ladybug touched her cheek, remembering her almost kiss with Adrien. Her face now lighting up. She quickly moved back slightly.

"I don't know when this happened, probably during the fight earlier." Ladybug said as she looked away in embarrassment.

Chat noir clearly wasn't buying it. He suddenly remembered that earlier, Marinette had been slapped on the very same cheek by chloe. But that doesn't matter in this situation. Chat noir quickly shook that thought out of his head, he had a more important question to ask.

"Okay, if you won't answer me that. Can you at least answer why you ran off suddenly yesterday?" Chat noir asked, this question had been bothering him all day and he just wanted a straight answer.

Ladybug could feel her heart trying to leave her chest, why was she so nervous? Why was Chat noir making her think about things she doesn't want to think about.

"I just needed to get home. Something came up." Ladybug said, unwilling to unveil the truth about the situation.

Chat noir sighed, as he looked down at the floor.

"I know that we can't delve into eachother's secrets, or even talk about our private lives" Chat noir said as he moved his head to look at her. "But I am sick of it! I want to learn more about you, I want you to fully trust me. But now more then ever you keep pushing me away. I know you don't feel the same way I feel, but could you at least talk to me like your partner? Why have you been ditching me excessively, do my feelings for you disgust you that much?"

"It's because I like you, you stupid Cat!" Ladybug shouted, stopping the cat in his tracks.

They both stood frozen as Ladybug's words hung over them. Ladybug was the first to speak.

"I like you. And whenever I fall for someone I get clumsy, and I can barely speak! It took me months to be able to talk to my crush even somewhat normally. The truth is I had a sorta date with him tonight. We danced and even almost kissed, and stuff started happening. And the worst part about it is, that now of all times, I can't even fully enjoy being with him, because I can't stop thinking about you. And now I can't choose." Ladybug explained. She sat down by the ledge to calm down.

Chat noir stood frozen, for the first time completely speechless. Ladybug stood up and remembered that they were already low on time.

"We will talk about this later. I need to go." She slowly moved to the roof prepared to go and find a place to transform, only to be surprised by Chat noir hugging her from behind.

"I am the biggest idiot in the world." Chat noir stated calmly as he held Ladybug close. "I should have realized this sooner."

Ladybug turned to him, completely confused by the Cat hero's words.

"What are you talking about?" Ladybug asked with a mix of confusion and nervousness.

Chat noir smiled as he pulled off his ring. His costume vanishing and revealing his tuxedo and true self, Adrien Agreste. Leaving Ladybug in a state of absolute shock. The boy she had a crush on and her superhero partner who she started developing feelings for were one in the same.

Adrien smiled softly at the heroine. He stuck out his hand.

"If I remember correctly. We never got to finish our dance. Would you like to dance, Marinette?" Adrien said as his green eyes sparkled as he looked at her.

It was at that moment, Ladybug's transformation wore off, the heroine had transformed back into Marinette.

Marinette knew she had a lot on her plate, the fact the two guys she fell for were one in the same. He knows who she is, and the Akuma attacks were now on an whole knew level. But that didn't matter to Marinette at the moment everything fell into place.

Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and pulled him close. She gently placed a kiss on his lips, before pulling back, leaving the blonde teen blushing.

"That was something that we never got to finish. I thought it would be nice." Marinette said, blushing just as much as the blonde teen.

"Aren't you two just adorable." a high voice said from behind Ladybug.

"I honestly didn't expect you to get it but you did." a cheeky voice said behind adrien.

The two sources of the mysterious voices came into view, revealing the Kwami companion's Tikki and Plagg. Plagg went up to Tikki.

"It seems you found yourself a beautiful partner. I am jealous." Plagg said slightly teasing.

"Don't be so mean, I can tell you like this partner of yours." Tikki said with a bubbly grin.

"You two know each other?" Marinette asked in surprise.

"But of course. We have been the Kwami companions of the heroes Ladybug and Chat noir since the very beginning. Of course we are well aware of one another." Plagg answered nonchalantly. "Now, do you have any cheese on you? I am starving."

"I will never understand why you like that stuff. It smells like old feet." Tikki said as she held her nose in disgust.

"Bah, you were always more focused on all that sweet food. I happen to like my food with a bit of sophistication." Plagg said crossing his arms at the ladybug print Kwami.

Adrien looked at the two Kwami and sighed.

"How about we catch up wit all of this later. Right now, Marinette and I need to get to the party. Nino and Alya are probably worried about us." Adrien said, reminding Marinette that they do have to get to the party.

"He is right, we have to go." Marinette said as she fixed her hair for a second and started to head to the staircase on the roof. "Are you coming kitty?"

Adrien smiled at the flirty taunt.

"After you my lady." Adrien said as he followed behind her.

The Kwami's watched as the two headed down the steps, both incredibly happy.

"I know for a fact that you noticed what was happening with the Akuma." Tikki said, her tone far more serious then before.

Plagg's casual demeanor changed and became slightly more serious then before.

"Yeah, that must mean that you-know-who is starting to get serious." Plagg said as his eyes turned sharper. "We probably don't have long until the final battle. Which means you know what is going to happen"

"Should we tell them? If they aren't prepared..." Tikki worried.

"You know that telling them won't change anything. We have tried to prepare our heroes each time against the great evil and it always ends the same." Plagg said sorrowfully. "Lets let these two enjoy themselves for the time they have remaining. All of the others had kept there distance from one another for the sake of battle. This is the first time since the original two that we have a Ladybug and Chat noir that know the secret identity of the other."

Tikki felt tears well up in her eyes. Plagg could sense his friend's distress and pulls her into a comforting hug.

"I just want them to survive this time..." Tikki said through her tears.

* * *

Marinette and Adrien are half way to the ballroom until Adrien suddenly stops himself. Marinette quickly notices he sudden cease in movement and turns to the blonde.

"I just realized, we never really established what... well... what we are." Adrien says slightly nervous, he had pined after ladybug for so long, he had trouble really grasping that she really likes him back. He didn't know what they were.

Marinette was also on the same boat, having been love struck for Adrien for so long, only to find out he is Chat noir and in love with her. It feels like a dream.

"I honestly don't know? I guess we did get a little caught up in the moment." Marinette said, thinking about exactly what would happen to their relationship.

"How about we play it by ear, just let it flow naturally. It is going to be a bit surreal, knowing that the two girls I was falling for were one in the same." Adrien said with a small smile.

"Sounds good to me. No need to rush into anything." Marinette said calmly, relieved that this was actually straightened out. "We do have all the time in the world."

Adrien strolls close to Marinette, smiles softly as he pulls her in for a kiss, a soft light kiss. Leaving the girl in a state of joy and surprise.

"That makes us even." Adrien said with a smirk, showing off a bit of his Chat noir aspects.

"Well this is definitely interesting." A familiar female voice calls out. Causing the two heroes to separate. They both turn to see that is was there best friends Alya and Nino. Alya quickly grabbed Marinette's hand.

"We need to talk about stuff right now. We will be right back." Alya explains as she pulls Marinette away from Adrien and towards the bathroom. Leaving Adrien and Nino by themselves.

"So... that's where you were." Nino said with an Eyebrow raised. Adrien felt embarrassment course through his veins.

"Ye-Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. To be honest, it all just kind of happened." Adrien said softly.

"This girl is really something if she can make you feel embarrassed. It is refreshing to watch you have a bit of a clumsy side." Nino said as he patted his buddy on his back. "Though Chloe is definitely not going to be happy about this when she finds out."

Adrien chuckled a bit, causing his buddy to join in. The two knew that things would suck when she found out, but honestly, Adrien knew it was worth it.

"Enough about me, how about you and Alya?" Adrien asked as he changed the subject.

It was Nino's turn to feel embarrassed as he tried to play it off.

"Nothing big, no changes." Nino said as calmly as he could.

"Then how come you're smiling like crazy right now." Adrien pointed out.

"I always smile." Nino defended.

Adrien simply stared at him until his friend gave in.

"We may or may not have...Kissed." Nino explained shyly. "But it was in the heat of the moment.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one to have something interesting." Adrien said with a grin.

Nino turned to his friend,

"You have no idea what you missed."

* * *

"You kissed twice?!" Alya said in shock and Awe.

Alya had spent the first few minutes explaining what had happened in the Ballroom with the crazy akuma possessed Chloe and how Ladybug and Chatnoir saved the day. All though her memory was a bit of mess for some reason, Marinette knew why, but decided to keep that to herself. But now Alya was concerned about what happened with Her friend and Adrien.

"Well... It just sort of happened." Marinette said as smiled, her face red as a cherry.

Alya placed both hands on her friend's shoulders. She couldn't help but be overjoyed that her friend finally did it.

The two girls jumped for joy for a few seconds before calming down.

"Should we go back now? Or do you want to make sure you have your joy out of you?" Alya said slightly calmer.

"No, I think I am good for now. Though after I wake up tomorrow, I am going to call you to ensure I am not dreaming." Marinette said with a goofy smile, causing the two to laugh a bit.

The two take a calming breath before heading out of the bathroom.

* * *

The party was cancelled shortly after the event, as Chloe was too exhausted from what happened. Her father, insisted everyone went home. Adrien's driver was not exactly thrilled to be called back early, but he knew better then to complain about finishing work early.

The driver dropped the teens off one at a time. Alya was first, then Nino. Leaving Adrien and Marinette alone in the back.

"Well, this has been an eventful day. Wouldn't you agree?" Adrien said to his remaining guest.

"Yes, yes it has." Marinette agreed. The two scooted closer together just as the driver arrived at Marinette's home.

"I believe this is your stop." The blonde boy said slightly saddened. "I was hoping we had a little more time alone."

Marinette patted the blonde teen's head and smiled.

"Don't worry kitty, We will have more time for that." Marinette teased slightly. She placed a light kiss on his cheek before getting out of the limo. "Goodnight Adrien."

"Good night, Marinette." Adrien said as his driver began driving the limo away.

Marinette took a deep breathe and let out a quiet squeal. This was the best day of her life. Unaware of the sorrow filled kwami hiding her feelings in her purse..

* * *

What will happen next?

Will Chat noir and Ladybug be able to face the huge threat?

What drama awaits?

So ends act one of this tale.

Stay tuned for act two coming soon.

Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and the chapter's so far.

SKG Out.


	13. Breakfast, Banter, and Burns

Hello everyone

It is one of your favorite author's (hopefully)

SKG

I am here to drop another Chapter for your enjoyment.

With Act one of this story out of the way. Act two is now on the horizon.

Also, quick word of warning, There might be something a bit steamy, (But nothing too steamy, this is not that kind of story.)

* * *

Adrien had woken up early, Something he never did on a saturday. He immediately jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. Plagg was awakened from his slumber by the sudden bustling about of the Blonde teen.

"What are you up to? I thought Saturday was the day you slept in, and the one day that you would not wake me up early." Plagg asked very groggy.

Adrien simply reveiled a rather large piece of Pont l'Eveque cheese, a french cheese delicacy and his kwami companion's favorite cheese of all time.

Plagg's sour attitude changed in an instant.

"Whatever it is you want me to do I will do it." Plagg said as he drooled over the stinky delight.

"I plan on surprising Marinette with Breakfast. So I need you to be super compliant today." Adrien said with a grin.

"Agreed! Agreed! Now stop tempting me with that piece of heaven!" Plagg exclaimed as he bounced in anticipation

Adrien handed the cat kwami the cheese while he went to go change. Plagg happily began munching on the putrid smelling cheese with sheer delight.

"You dating Ladybug is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Plagg said with tears of joy in-between mouthfuls of cheese.

"I couldn't agree more." Adrien said with joy. For the first time in his life, Adrien was enjoying the morning.

* * *

Marinette slept soundly in her room, the events of last night replaying in her dreams. Marinette couldn't believe that such a thing could happen to her. Life was amazing. Both her parents were out for the day to help with a catering order and wouldn't be back until tonight, so Marientte could lay back and enjoy this wonderful dream.

Suddenly a knock on her window woke her from her peaceful sleep. Marinette got up out of her bed with a yawn. She was wearing a white t-shirt and light pink pajama bottoms. She moved towards the window, she moved the curtains to reveal a certain cat superhero smiling at her.

"What the..." Marinette cried as she jumped back in surprise. She looked up to see chat noir holding a bag and two coffees.

"Surprise?" Chat noir said with confusion, this idea was a lot better in his head.

* * *

Marinette eventually did let the cat hero into her room. He placed the bag and the coffees on an open space on her desk. Marinette was relieved that she had cleaned her room earlier that week. Chat noir had transformed back into his civilian identity which was now looking down in embarrassment. The duo's Kwami partners decided to give the young couple some time alone and went up to the roof to relax.

"I am sorry, I just wanted to surprise you with something nice. I honestly didn't think it all through." Adrien said sorrowfully.

Marinette often forgets that Adrien is still a bit socially awkward despite all his extracurriculars. But mostly, it kind of put Marinette at ease that Adrien can be a bit awkward. It made her feel that she didn't have to be perfect.

"I forgive you, you silly cat, just make sure you clear it with me next time." Marinette said as she patted his head. "How about we enjoy this breakfast you brought."

Adrien, now relieved by his lady's forgiveness, moved to the bag and hands her a wrapped up Croissant.

"It is a strawberry croissant. I remember you saying how much you loved strawberry flavored sweets back when we fighting that Mouse akuma." Adrien said shyly as Marinette took a bite.

"It is delicious!" Marinette said with joy.

"I am glad. Also I didn't know what flavor coffee to get you, so I kind of went with what the barista said was popular." Adrien admitted as he handed her the coffee.

Marinette had taken the drink and sipped it, only to pull back due to it being too hot.

"Oh crud, are you okay?" Adrien asked with worry.

"I jusssst bunnnt my tongue." Marinette said barely understandable due to her tongue trying to cool.

"I'll get you some water." Adrien said before beginning to head out of her room to get water for her.

Marinette reaches out to grab his hand to stop him, forgetting she had the hot coffee still in her hand causing her to lose her grip and send the coffee flying hitting him on his back and burning him. Adrien shouted in agony.

"I am so sorry, I was just trying to say you didn't have to and I..." Marinette exclaimed apologetically.

Adrien quickly removed his jacket and shirt to get the coffee soaked shirt off of him. Leaving the blonde teen model now shirtless in her room

"Does it look bad?" Adrien asked as he points to his bare back, wondering if the coffee burned him. "Uhh Marinette?"

Marinette just stood with her eyes wide with a mix of shock and Awe. Adrien turned to see that the girl was clearly blushing, much to the devious blonde's delight.

" I see you are enjoying the view." Adrien said with a cocky smirk, similar to his cat hero alter ego.

Marinette quickly regained composure, not wanting the teen to get too much enjoyment out of the scenario.

"Easy their kitty, I will get you some cold water for your back and your head." Marinette said as she left Adrien in her room as she went to the kitchen. She took a moment as soon as she was out of the blonde teen's view to sigh happily about what she just saw. The Blonde teen was in very good shape, considering his athletic activities, modeling, and superhero duties, his physique is not surprising. Marinette couldn't help but gush for a moment. But thankfully she remembered that she did spill hot coffee on him, so she had to get cold water and towels to ensure he didn't get any burns

Adrien stood in the room and took a moment to himself.

"This is even more interesting then I thought it was going to be." Adrien said with a goofy grin on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof, the two kwami lay on the roof to talk privately.

"I know we should be worrying about the big battle and all, but we should have plenty of time before then." Plagg said calmly.

"It isn't a matter of how far off it is, it will happen. You know the sooner we tell them the better." Tikki said with a serious gaze at the cat Kwami.

"Humans have naturally short lives Tikki. They will eventually die and we will have to find a new hero. Let there moments be filled with joy." Plagg commented slightly more serious then before.

"You know as well as I do that these two actually have a chance if we tell them. These two have the potential to be the greatest of the other Ladybugs and Chat noirs. Are you so certain that you can just let them barrel in to danger without notice.

Plagg sighed deeply to himself. He probably won't get as much of the delicious cheese if he tells adrien about the upcoming big battle. But as much as Plagg liked the cheese, he cared about his partner more, not that he would ever truly admit it.

"Okay, we will tell them." Plagg said his eyes narrowed. "But you understand that telling them will ruin the happiness that they just received."

"I would rather they have a chance at being alive then no chance at all." Tikki said with her arms crossed. "Plus, if any of them can survive, it is these two. I am taking away there happiness for a little bit in order to give them a full life of happiness."

Plagg couldn't argue with that logic. Adrien was the best Chat noir he had ever known, easily able to get a grapple on his abilities faster then the previous ones.

"Lets go tell them." Plagg said as he floated up. The two Kwami's floated to the window. and opened it to find Ladybug putting a wet towel on Adrien's bare back. Tikki looked at it with shock.

"Marinette! What are you doing!?" Tikki said her eyes wide with surprise.

Marinette backed off Adrien.

"It isn't what it looks like! I just spilled coffee... And We needed to wipe the hot coffee off so he wouldn't get burned." Marinette stammered her face burning red. Adrien's face was just as red, while the Cat kwami fell to pieces laughing.

"Teens today! You guys really are interesting." Plagg exclaimed through his bouts of laughter.

"Scandalous." Tikki said as she continued to stare in shock. "And I was so sure of her pure heart."

Adrien quickly grabbed a blanket to cover himself.

"IT ISN'T LIKE THAT!" Marinette shouted in embarrassment.

* * *

I think this is a good place to stop.

Hope you enjoyed this bit of cheesy fluff and awkwardness.

I tried to keep it as PG as possible.

Please review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and if you are up for more.

And for those of you who want more plot, don't worry, it is coming.

But enjoy the fluff.

SKG OUT!


	14. Dark truth served with Cheese

Bonjour my fellow readers

It is I,

The author, the illustrious SKG, here to deliever a powerful update just for your viewing.

Heads up, this chapter is darker then the rest of them, also some dramatic reveals that may or may not be obvious.

enjoy the update and tell me your thoughts.

* * *

After the situation finally settled down and Adrien was now wearing a shirt. The two kwami decide it is time to inform their partners about what will happen.

"You two already know of the recent increase of how powerful the Akuma are becoming. Including how strong the last Akuma was, able to reposses former villains." Tikki said as the two heroes nodded.

"Well lets just say that it is a sign that the final battle is coming very soon." Plagg stated.

Adrien was the first to question.

"So you are saying that we are going to be fighting the one who is behind all of these Akuma attacks?" Adrien asked with surprise.

"Exactly." Plagg answered.

"Wow, I didn't think the final battle would be so soon. It is going to be kind of dull after the this jerk is out of the picture." Adrien said aloof.

Plagg's and Tikki's faces both grew dark as they looked downward. Marinette quickly picked up on the emotions of the two Kwami.

"Is something going to happen during the final battle?" Marinette asked.

Tikki did everything she could not to fall apart but flew up to Marinette and started crying. Adrien's aloof smile had quickly changed at the moment.

Marinette held her crying Kwami close, seeing her vulnerable for the first time since she became the ladybug. It made her feel very uneasy.

Plagg cleared his throat to speak.

"The day of the final battle is the day that we always find a new avatar to be Ladybug and Chat noir, sort of like a moving day." Plagg says sounding very distant.

Tikki pulled herself together and flew next to the cat kwami.

"Wait, are you saying that we will stop being heroes after the final battle?" Marinette asked in surprise.

"That isn't what Plagg is saying. What he is trying to say is, that every single version of ladybug and Chat noir stop being heroes after the final battle." Tikki said, unable to fully bring her self to outright say what the cat kwami was hinting at.

Adrien managed to figure it out.

"You are saying that we are going to die." Adrien said seriously, his eyes dreary, he was hoping that this was a huge joke.

Marinette could not believe what she was hearing.

"This can't be the truth. Are you saying that we will die on the day we face off against this leader of the Akuma?" Marinette asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly, It isn't like it is a grand prophecy that says you will croak, there is a chance that you two can survive, anything is possible. But like we said before, the final battle basically means curtains for the heroes. Tikki and I have seen this since the beginning. We always try to prepare the heroes to fight, and it isn't exactly a big change in the odds as we would like." Plagg explained.

"But you two are the most divergent of all of the previous heroes. You two have certain traits that make you have the potential to be the best version of Ladybug and Chat Noir yet." Tikki said, trying to raise the two teens spirits. "Plus, there is one more option that is on the table."

The two teens look at the red Kwami as they await the third option.

"You can hand over your hold on the miraculous and we will leave the city. You won't be in any danger, since the Akuma will naturally seek us out. The final battle can be detained as we moved to a new location, and you two can live in peace." Tikki said with a bit of sadness. She didn't want to lose Marinette, but if it meant keeping her safe, she would happily leave.

Adrien and Marinette both stay silent as they take in the information that they were just told. The room stays quiet as the Kwami's watch the two closely.

Suddenly the two of them smile softly, both of them completely in sync with their thoughts on the matter.

"I am not giving up, this city needs Ladybug. Plus having a less experience ladybug go in my place is not going to stop this monster." Marinette says with confidence.

"And what kind of man would I be if I let my lady fight the nasty villain alone." Adrien said with determination.

Plagg and Tikki both felt their spirits rise as their partners showed their determination.

"And trust me when I say, I won't let Marinette die no matter what." Adrien said with a reassuring smile.

"And I plan on keeping my boyfriend for a while, so having him die is definitely not up for debate." Marinette said as she placed a hand on adrien's shoulder. Adrien's eyes glistened.

"Did you call me your boyfriend?" Adrien asked with a large grin.

Marinette realized they had yet to establish what they were to each other, but due to all of the drama forgot that.

"Only if you want to be." Marinette said with a slight blush.

Adrien couldn't have said yes fast enough. Adrien picked her up and spun her around once.

"While that is adorable, we do need to focus." Plagg said. The two teens composed themselves as the surprisingly serious cat Kwami caught there attention.

"You guys are going to have to do some training! With the final battle approaching, you guys are going to need to be in the best shape if you want to win." Plagg explained.

The two teens nodded, awaiting for more info.

"This also means that us Kwami will need to be constantly fueling up. Adrien, I am going to need 10, no, 100 times the amount of cheese that you have been providing me." Plagg said as he failed to keep his serious facade up for too long.

The three looked at the cat kwami with disappointment, all face palming in response to the cat's request.

"Training yes, your cheese, No." Adrien said coldly.

"But Adrien, I will, we will need to have excessive amounts of fuel in order to fight and win. Cheese is the source of my power!"

Adrien continued to argue with his Kwami as Marinette turned to Tikki.

"Don't worry Tikki, I don't plan on losing my life. We will win, just like we always do." Marinette said with a sincere smile.

Tikki felt a flow of memories hit her. Each one of the previous Ladybug all saying the exact same thing to Tikki. And just like every time, she faked a smile as she hoped that this time will be different.

* * *

The lair of Hawkmoth remained dark. The window would only open when Hawkmoth needed to send his Akuma into the world. This time was unique, from all of the other times that the lair was seen, there were two entities inside of the room with the hoard of butterflies.

The man's face was hidden, his features undistinguishable in the darkness. He was on his knees bowing to his master. The Kwami had bonded with the man in a way that kept him from resisting the purple creature's will. He had traded his life for his greed, and now he regretted it dearly.

A glowing dark purple Kwami with wings like a butterfly floated above him.

"The time is coming! The final battle will commence very soon." The purple Kwami said coldly.

The man didn't not speak, he simply had his head down, praying that someone would save him.

"Now, we have work to do." The kwami said as a menacing smile appeared on its face.

"No, please. You can still eat more, you can still enjoy your time outside of your miraculous." The man pleaded. "You haven't left this place in days. I haven't seen anyone in the outside world. Please let me outside. I won't tell anyone about you."

The kwami ignored him as it made its way inside the of the miraculous, on the man's butterfly bow.

In that instant the man Cried out as he transformed into the villain that we know as Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth stood up from the ground he was once kneeling and wiped the tears out of his eyes. The weakness of his host absolutely disgusted him. Always thinking about his child, how he should be caring for him. He was powerful, rich, had everything that any man could ask for, yet the man was focused on his child.

Hawkmoth dismissed the thoughts of his host as he motioned the butterflies to circle around him.

"Listen my dears, I need negative energy to feed on." Hawkmoth said to his butterflies. The window to the world opened as he spoke. He had then made his hands glow black as he converted the hoard of Butterflies into Akuma. "Do not possess the humans, drain them of their negativity, and bring it back to me."

The butterflies scattered out the window. Hawkmoth felt his body weaken. He needed to transform back.

Hawkmoth had taken precautions for this moment. He moved himself to a specially designed chair. As soon as he sat, it strapped him down, restraining his arms and legs. Hawkmoth smiled as he transformed back. The purple Kwami leaving his body.

The man was the host of Hawkmoth struggled to escape. But to no avail.

"I had taken precautions in order to ensure you stay under my control. Sending out that many Akuma is immensely draining. It will take some time for that energy to be gathered. In the mean time, I will keep you feed and healthy until the final battle begins." The Kwami said sternly.

The man looked down in sorrow as the Kwami left to get food.

"Adrien... Please... be safe." The man said as the light from the outside world shined on him. Revealing him to be, Gabriel Agreste.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun

This was indeed a hell of a cliffhanger.

Will Adrien and Marinette be able to survive the final battle?

Will Hawkmoth win the day?

Who is this diabolical Kwami?

Find out by staying tuned to this as more plot develops.

Please review and tell me what you guys think.

Also, what are your thoughts on me changing the stories rank to Teen.

I am trying to keep it K+, but I am just uncertain about it.

Your thoughts would be appreciated.

SKG out


	15. Butterflies, Identities and Training,

Hello Miraculous ladybug fans

It is I,

SKG, here to deliver to you a fresh update.

This chapter was a bit difficult to write, as I wasn't sure how to approach it, so it might seem a bit cluttered.

So sit down and enjoy.

* * *

Adrien and Marinette had agreed to begin there training as soon as possible. But there was one major issue that needed to be addressed.

"Where exactly are we going to train? We can't exactly train on the rooftops. The city is to public to actually have any privacy with training. Without any akuma attacks, we would get mobbed by fans." Marinette explained.

Thankfully for the four of them, Adrien had a solution.

"My house should be perfect." Adrien said with a smile. "My dad is hardly ever there, and Natalie said that he had to extend his business trip. I have plenty of room for us to practice, and private enough for us to not deal with fans"

Marinette hid her joy over this convenient development. She was being invited to Adrien's house officially for the first time. Granted it was for training, but the joy was still present.

"Sounds good to me. Is there anyone there right now? If not we could get started with the training right away." Tikki asked, eager to start.

"Not really, Natalie has vacation days, and the servants will keep to themselves. We can go train right away." Adrien answered to the red Kwami.

"Then lets get started." Plagg said as he moved towards adrien. Tikki had moved towards Marinette, and the two heroes began their hero transformation. Marinette and Adrien transformed into their heroic Alter Ego's Chat noir and Lady bug.

Chat noir opened the window in Marinette's room, "After you, My lady."

Ladybug smiled at the cat and jumped out. Chat noir quickly followed and closed the window behind him. The two traveled from rooftop to rooftop. Taking in the feeling of freedom as they made there way to the Agreste estate.

* * *

The two heroes swiftly arrived to Adrien's home and Ladybug took a look at it. She had seen the house from the outside several times, but it was still very massive. As expected from one of the richest families in all of Paris.

Chat noir casually led Ladybug to his bedroom window and opened it so she could get in. She was indeed surprised.

His room was massive. His room was had two levels. The lower level had a skateboard ramp, rock climbing wall. A computer with three wide screens, a flat screen that was just as big as those three screens put together. A closet that was just as big as her own room. And to top it off, a king sized bed with the softest sheets she had ever seen and touched. And this was just the bottom floor. The top floor had a library and a study just for Adrien's school work.

"I take it you are impressed." Chat noir said as he looked at the surprised Ladybug, who looked in amazement with her jaw hanging open.

"This place is amazing! I knew you were well off, but this. This is insane." Ladybug said with astonishment.

"My dad gave me creative liberties on how I wanted to design my room. Since I was homeschooled for so long, I tried to make the room filled with as much cool stuff as I could. After that, my Dad grew distant. Mostly to focus on his work."

Ladybug looked at the cat hero as his smile disappeared after mentioning his dad. She placed a comforting hand on him.

"I am sorry..." Ladybug tried to apologize.

"Don't be. It isn't your fault. My dad is just a cold person. I would rather not focus on that and get started with training." Chat noir said as he changed the subject. "But first how about a tour."

Chat noir and Ladybug changed back into their civilian forms, having their Kwamis stay close by as Adrien showed Marinette around his estate. Marinette was in awe over how big the place was, each room as impressive as the previous.

But the biggest surprise was when he lead them downstairs into the basement. Adrien lead the group to the basement, only to flip a switch and reveal a large gym. The basement had 20 foot ceilings, and was at filled with training gear, dummies, fencing gear, and soft mats lined the floors and walls.

"You had a place like this!?" Tikki said in surprise.

"Well it is more of my Dad's gym then my own. But he hasn't come down here in years. I sure he wouldn't mind if this was our hero training ground." Adrien said calmly.

Marinette smiled as she looked around, they would show this evil villain what trained heroes can really do.

* * *

The two heroes went through fierce training that was influenced by their Kwami companions. They had to balance this new time for training with school work, extra curricular activities and of course time for them to enjoy there budding relationship.

Two weeks flew by as the two trained vigorously, keeping there friends and family in the dark about why they were heading out at weird times of the day. There were two people that managed to catch on to something suspicious.

Alya had texted Nino to meet her outside of the school. She had been deeply curious as to her friend's rather strange behavior. She knew along with the rest of the school that the two of them were together, but something was amiss.

Nino made his way to the front of the school.

"I got your text, what is the emergency?" Nino said out of breathe from hurrying to the front of the school to meet Alya.

Alya grabs his hand and drags him off to a secluded part of the school, causing the teen to blush in surprise.

"I finally figured it out." Alya said as she pulls out her laptop.

Nino took a moment to realize what the blogger was talking about.

"You think that you figured out the identity of Ladybug? Didn't you say it was Chloe last time." Nino said slightly skeptical.

Alya had expected this response, but this time she had something a little more interesting.

"Here is a question, who is never present when a person randomly turns into a super villain and Ladybug and Chat noir arrive on the scene?" Alya asked with a slightly confident smirk.

"Anyone who wants to live." Nino answered causing Alya to sigh deeply.

"Okay better question, who is someone you know that disappears randomly, especially recently?" Alya asked, hoping that she phrased it right.

"Off the top of my head, Adrien and Marinette. But they are a couple, so it is kind of expected that they would be alone together." Nino answered.

Alya typed on her computer, suddenly showing a picture of ladybug on one side and another of Marinette.

"Look closely at what I am about to do." Alya said as she showed the boy the screen. With the press of a button, she made the pictures merge, making it look like Marinette wearing the Ladybug costume.

"You are saying Marinette is ladybug?"

"At first I didn't want to think it was a possibility. I have tested every single female student to see if they could be Ladybug, but all of them were wrong. Eventually I started thinking, Marinette had the same hair and eyes as ladybug, I first chalked this up to coincidence, but then a lot of things started to make sense. When I had found the history book that Ladybug dropped, Marinette conveniently lost hers at the same time. Anytime I would talk about ladybug, Marinette always seemed nervous. Everything I had overlooked because I thought I would know if my best friend was Ladybug." Alya ranted, her voice sounding more depressed as the speech went on.

Nino could see that Alya felt hurt by this realization. Nino put an arm around the sad blogger and pulled her in for a hug.

"Maybe she just wanted to protect you, or maybe she isn't Ladybug." Nino said as he tried to comfort her.

"I hope you are right, like I hope that I am wrong about who I think Chat noir is." Alya said as she accepted the caring hug.

"Who do you think is Chat noir?" Nino asked curiously.

Alya simply looked at him with her eyebrow raised. Nino released the hug and moved back in surprise.

"You think Adrien is Chat noir?" Nino asked, knowing the answer.

"Before you say anything, I know it sounds a bit far-fetched but..."

"No I believe you." Nino said calmly catching Alya completely off guard.

"Really?"

"Yeah, It makes total sense, Him and Marinette disappearing at times of crisis. He always keeps to himself, He is always super interested in Ladybug. It all makes total sense, plus the fact that if you put cat ears on Adrien he looks exactly like Chat noir."

Alya looked at Nino with a bit of surprise.

"I kind of had it figured out for a while. I was just going to wait until he told me he was Chat noir. It is his secret, He could tell me when he is ready." Nino said very casually.

Alya was taken aback.

"How can you be so calm about all of this? Our best friends have been hiding this from us for a long time." Alya asked with a mix of anger and shock.

Nino's laid back attitude vanished as he place his hands on Alya's shoulders.

"Be honest with yourself, would you tell your friend if you were a superhero if you knew your friend wanted to find out your identity for her blog?" Nino said sternly.

Alya finally realized that all of the secrecy made sense. Alya felt terrible, she had been so mad at her best friend for keeping a secret from her when she was literally the worst person to tell.

Alya felt herself fall lower in sadness, at that moment, a swarm of black butterflies appeared. The butterflies swarmed around them and moved nino to get to the very sad Alya.

"Alya!" Nino called out in horror.

The butterfly swarm left moments later, leaving Alya on the floor unconscious.

Nino picked up the unconscious girl, trying to think of a way to help her.

 _She is still breathing, but she is clearly unresponsive. This doesn't seem to be something normal, so I don't think a doctor is going to be able to fix this._ Nino thought as his mind raced, he had to help Alya. He needed someone who could deal with supernatural stuff. And thanks to Alya, he might just know the two people that can help her.

* * *

"And take that." Ladybug said as she kicked Chat noir into the padded wall. "And whats the score?"

Chat noir stood up and cracked his back.

"44 to 31. You are winning." Chat noir said with a bit of frown.

"There, there kitty. If it makes you feel better, you are fairing better then before." Ladybug teased.

The cat hero quickly approached and swept the heroine off her feet, picking her up bridal style.

"At least I can sweep you off your feet when you lose focus." Chat noir bantered back.

Ladybug placed both hands on his face and placed a kiss on his lips, leaving him dazed. Ladybug got out of his hands pushed him to the ground.

"Make that 45." Ladybug said with a grin.

"That was a bit of a cheap trick." Chat noir pouted.

"Oh, so then I guess I won't do it anymore." Marinette said as she turned around with a sly grin.

"I never said that." The cat hero said with a blush, trying to play it off but failing.

Suddenly a knock on the basement door caught the two's attention.

They quickly transformed back to their civilian identities as a servant came down the steps.

"Master Adrien, your friend Nino is here to see you. He says it is an emergency." The elderly male servant stated politely.

"Thank you Samuel, I will be up there in a moment." Adrien responded.

Samuel nodded and went back to his business, while the two teens headed upstairs to see Nino holding Alya who was clearly unconscious.

"Alya! What happened to her!?" Marinette said clearly worried for her friend. She took Alya to a nearby chair and placed her there.

"She was swarmed by black butterflies. I didn't know what to do." Nino explained in panic.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital? What could we do?" Adrien asked in confusion.

"I figured that Ladybug and Chat noir would know how to deal with this situation the best." Nino said as he stared at the two of them.

The two teens turned to Nino. Completely shocked and unaware of what to do.

* * *

This looks like an Ideal spot for a cliffhanger.

What will happen to Alya?

Will Adrien and Marinette reveal their secret identities in order to save her life?

What did the black butterflies do?  
Will I stop asking questions and answer them already?

Find out in the next chapter.

Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far.


	16. Kwami tales, and butterfly swarms

Hello everyone,

It is me,

SKG.

I know I left you guys on a heck of a cliffhanger last time.

Don't worry, I have plenty more in store.

Also, thanks for all of your support, because this story has reached 100 followers! Thank you all so much!

Anyway, here is the latest chapter just for being so awesome

* * *

Alya was moved to one of the guest bedrooms, she was placed on the bed as the three teens of them watched over her. The two Kwami looked over Alya, seeing if there was something wrong with her.

Tikki turned to the teens.

"The good news is she is going to be okay, it seems that the akumas that attacked her didn't possess her, they simply drained her of her emotions. Tell me, was she experiencing any negativity, feeling depressed and/or angry?" Tikki asked the cap wearing teen.

Nino managed to focus on the task at hand despite seeing Kwami for the first time.

"She was pretty mad at herself, and super stressed after figuring out that these two were Chat noir and Ladybug." Nino answered calmly.

Marinette and Adrien looked over Alya and felt a pang of guilt over her condition, if they had been upfront about all of this, Alya would not be in this state.

Plagg moved next to his fellow kwami.

"I have never seen anything like this. Kwami usually utilize the negative feelings in people to possess them. This is the first time I have seem them snatch the negative emotion away from someone." Plagg stated.

"Are you saying that this isn't something that happens before the final battle?" Adrien asked a mix of worry and confusion.

"Never, usually he sends out his akuma in a swarm to possess multiple people, have them rampage through the land. Ladybug and Chat noir would then swoop in and purify each akuma until the antagonist appears for the final battle." Tikki explained. "It is awfully formulaic, but this is something entirely new."

Alya began to move causing everyone to look at the awaking teen.

Alya stood up and rubbed her head.

"What happened? My head is spinning." Alya said as she looked around, suddenly noticing that she wasn't at the school. " Where am I?"

Marinette jumped on her friend and hugged her.

"I was so worried." Marinette said as she held her friend close. Alya happily accepted the hug from her friend, now looking around the room she noticed the two mysterious floating creatures.

"Am I hallucinating or are there two fairy creatures in the room?" Alya asked in utter bewilderment.

"We arent fairies. Do you see dust coming off of us. We are Kwami, much cooler." Plagg says with a cocky smirk.

Alya nearly passed out again, but thankfully her friends were there to help her again.

* * *

After the whole senario played out, Tikki and Plagg decided to catch the two teens who were new to the secret up to speed.

"Okay, lets start from the beginning. I am Tikki, and this black cat over here is Plagg. We are creatures which are known as Kwami. We are the ones who allow Marinette and Adrien to be able to transform into their hero identities, Ladybug and Chat noir." Tikki explained.

Alya raised her hand.

"Question. So basically you can turn anyone into Ladybug and Chat noir?" Alya asked.

"Basically anyone who uses the Miraculous can transform so long as the Kwami goes inside of the Miraculous. But it is up the Kwami about how much control the person has." Tikki answered.

Nino then raised his hand.

"Wait, what do you mean by control?" Nino asked what the other four were interested in, Even Marinette and Adrien were hearing about this part for the first time.

Plagg decided to answer this one.

"While normally, Kwami are kind creatures, so when we help with a transformation, we let our champion have control. But there have been Kwami in the past that act more like parasites and use their hosts like puppets. This was actually the reason why Kwami are far less common in this world." Plagg said with a sigh.

The four teens were now completely curious on this matter.

"Are you saying there were more of you?" Adrien asked with surprise.

"Sure, there were a bunch of us in the past. We use to coexist with humans and interacted with them on a quite regular basis. We had a sort of symbiotic relationship. We gave them powers and abilities to help advance their societies, they feed us and protected us from threats we couldn't defend on our own. Some of Kwami however, became corrupt. There were Kwami that believed that humans were selfish and inferior creatures that should simply be tools to make us stronger. That our charitable hosts were just vessels. This lead to a sort of civil war between us that went on for countless centuries. Eventually Kwami kind decided to hide our existence from humans, in time we became myths to humans. The war however spread out throughout the world, Tikki and I were the only two of the good Kwami that we know of left from the skirmish." Plagg said coldly, his memories of the days were not very good. Tikki remained silent as she reflected on those dark times.

"There may actually be more Kwami in the world, but they are in hiding, likely avoiding conflict. There is one dark Kwami in the world that both Tikki and I are fully aware of. One so vile that it is likely the Akuma are creations of his. This is the vile villain we have been fighting for many centuries, the original defector of our kind. His name lost in time but his deeds are infamous." Plagg continued his voice filled with disgust.

Nino stared in disbelief.

"I get that he is bad, but I highly doubt that this evil Kwami is that bad." Nino said, having trouble believing anyone so small could do to much damage.

"This monster was responsible for causing Both of the world wars, the bubonic Plague, the crusades and other countless atrocities. Plagg and I have been trying to stop him every step of the way. He caused the fall of countless civilizations, and brought many cruel regimes to power. Just to feed off of the negative emotions it caused." Tikki said, her eyes filled with rage and sorrow.

The four teens stare in sheer shock, this was something very unexpected. Marinette and Adrien both knew that their Kwami companions have had centuries of experience. But they did not know how much they had suffered during this time, most likely to keep them from worrying about their loss.

Marinette pulled her kwami close, holding her tightly, trying to calm her down.

"This will be the end of his dastardly deeds." Marinette said firmly, glancing over at Adrien, who nodded in total agreement over the statement.

Suddenly a servant knocked on the door. The Kwami quickly hid under the bed as a elderly maid entered.

"Master Adrien, there seems to be some rather disturbing events occurring on the news." The maid said with anxiety.

"Thank you Elizabeth. I will be sure to check it out." Adrien politely said, dismissing the maid, allowing her to go back to her duties.

Adrien turned on the guest TV to show a reporter who happened to be talking about the swarms of butterflies.'

"It seems that these butterflies are attacking people at random, causing them to fall unconscious. The attacks have escalated from one or two victims a day to several an hour, it wasn't until recently that these random attacks have became an issue. Paramedics are moving a high speeds to gather these people off of the streets and take them to a hospital until they recover. Even the Mayor's daughter was attacked by these vile bugs..." The reporter said, continuing even after Adrien Muted the Tv.

"Sounds like this is getting very serious. We have to stop these nasty bugs." Adrien said as he looked over at Marinette and the two Kwami.

Adrien and Marinette quickly transformed into their hero identies, Chat noir and Ladybug.

"You two stay here where it is safe and monitor where the attacks are coming from." Ladybug said to the two non-hero teens. "Also no blogging about our identities. We will talk more about this later"

The two heroes head out of the mansion through the guest window.

"Wow, Our best friends turn out to be super heroes, a tiny creature is responsible for everything horrible in history, and black butterflies are snatching negative energy from people. I was not ready for today." Nino said as he took a seat to process all of this. He was flat out mentally exhausted. His chill personality was reaching its limits.

Alya on the other hand was absolutely thrilled.

"This is one of... No... The Biggest scoop in the history of the World! There are still so many questions? Like how old are the Kwami? Are our technological advances because of their influence? How much did they impact human history? What about their impacts on our religions? What other mystical creatures exist in this world." Alya said with her words and thoughts going a mile a minute. Her blog was going to be so much more then just ladybug. She could answer the greatest questions of life.

Nino sighed as he place a calm hand on Alya's head.

"How about we focus on the disaster at hand. Then when it is all over, we can think about the possibilities." Nino said calmly.

Alya took a deep breathe to calm herself.

"Okay, I am good. Let us help our friends save the day."

* * *

In the layer of Hawkmoth, Gabriel did everything he could to try to escape his imprisonment. He just wasn't strong enough, his body was far to weak to move the chair. The kwami that had been controlling him had been taking a toll on his body. Constanly over exerting his body by creating these akuma, it drained his very life force. His hair had been greying for a while, his bones were becoming brittle. He was in his forties, but his physical health was easily comparable to a seventy year old. He only felt strong when the Dark creature was inside of his tie. The Creature made him strong, powerful, and smart. But now he was alone, weak, feeble, and helpless. Why did he listen to that stupid creature all those years ago? The answer was simple, he was weak.

The purple Kwami flew into the lair.

"I see you are exactly where I left you." The purple kwami joked darkly.

Gabriel simply stared at the creature with anger.

"Now Gabriel, don't look at me with such hate filled eyes. If it wasn't for me, you would have probably be some bum in the streets, unable to take care of his own child. Plus I did make sure to feed you and let you stretch your body so your joints wouldn't lock up." The purple Kwami said chillingly calm.

Gabriel looked at the kwami for a moment before spitting at his face. The calm facade changed quickly.

"How dare you! I have provided for you and this is how you act? You sniveling little insect!" The purple Kwami said his eyes gleaming with rage.

"I finally understand everything. All you care about is power and causing suffering, I was simply your puppet in order to accomplish your goal." Gabriel said as he stared fiercely at the Kwami.

The Kwami calmed down and laughed hollowly at the comment before returning to his chillingly cold demeanor.

"You are not the first, and you will not be the last. I have no beef with you, as you say, it is just business Gabriel." The Kwami said as he flew towards Gabriel.

Gabriel tried to move the chair back but failed. The Kwami flew into his tie and transformed him into Hawkmoth!.

Hawkmoth smiled as he was back in control. He easily broke out of the chair with his enhanced strength. He stretched for a moment.

Hawkmoth could sense his Akuma gathering the energy. They were almost finished. He had been doing this calmly over the past two weeks, as to not alert the two heroes, but now he just needed the energy. The plan was about to hit a pivotable point.

"Now then, it seems that it is time I made my move" Hawkmoth said as he opened the window to the world outside of his lair.

* * *

Now here is a good cliffhanger for you all.

Will Ladybug and Chat noir be able to stop Hawkmoth's scheme?

Or will History repeat itself once again?

Also, I hope you appreciate the lore I thought up, I wanted to make it sound interesting. Let me hear your thoughts on it.

Find out by staying tuned for the upcoming chapters.

Please review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter.

SKG OUT!


	17. Results of training and a Copy showdown

Hello my fellow ladybug enthusiasts.

It is I,

SKG,

And I am here to deliver to you the latest update,

and let me just say, hang on to something, because this is where things are picking up.

PS: calling the miracle stones, Miraculous now. It just seems easier.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat noir run from rooftop to rooftop. They had to locate the swarm of Akuma as soon as possible, who know how many people are getting hurt by these dark creature.

Ladybug suddenly stops when her cell phone begins ringing. Chat noir quickly notices and stops to see what is happening. Marinette picks up her phone, it was Alya.

"Hey, any news on the Akuma swarm?" Ladybug asked with a bit of hope.

"According to the news, the swarm is making its way towards the Eiffel Tower. If you hurry up, You can cut them off before they get there." Alya answers.

"Alright, keep me posted if anything happens."

"Will do." Alya says just before hanging up.

Ladybug puts her cell away.

"They are headed towards the Eiffel Tower." Ladybug explains to Chat noir.

"Then by all means, lead the way My lady." Chat noir said with a smile.

Ladybug patted his head lightly before dashing across the rooftop. The cat hero followed as Ladybug made her way as fast as she could to the Eiffel tower.

* * *

Alya hung up the phone and put in her pocket. She began to head out of the guest room from which she and Nino were watching the news. Nino quickly ran after her, catching her right before she exited the Agreste Mansion.

"Where do you think you are going?" Nino asked knowing full well where she was headed.

"I have to record that final battle. I promised I wouldn't blog about their identities, but I have to blog about the final battle! This is a spectacle the world needs to see." Alya said, brimming with determination.

"Don't you remember the whole, dangerous evil villain that caused every bad thing ever to happen, is going to be there?" Nino asked, emphasizing the dangerous part.

"How can you just ignore the fact that our best friends are out there, risking there lives while we are in here, watching tv?" Alya countered.

"And what exactly would we do? Use our nonexistent powers and help them? The only thing we would be doing is making it more difficult for them to save the day." Nino responded.

"Why the heck are you so worried now of all times? You are always so calm about everything, and now you decide to act like a worrywart?"

"It is bad enough that I have my best friend out there risking his life, along with your best friend. Is it so wrong that I want to protect the girl I like from getting hurt as well?" Nino says in frustration.

Alya pauses to look at Nino, he was clearly freaked out by all of this, and in all honesty, it was understandable. Alya could understand the struggle he was feeling. But this wasn't just some ordinary Akuma attack, this was the big bad guy trouble. Alya placed a hand on Nino's cheek, making it so they were eye level.

"Nino, we can't just sit here and do nothing. Our friends could need our help. I know its dangerous, but if we can head over there with something, anything to help them, don't you think it will be worth it?" Alya asked softly.

Nino pondered the thought for a moment. All of the logic in the world wouldn't stop her from going, but that doesn't mean they would go empty handed.

"Alright, we will go." Nino caved, Alya smiled at the concept. "But we are not going without gathering some stuff first. We are not going in there empty handed."

"And what do you suggest?" Alya questioned.

"We will need some equipment, and of course a camera. Because this is going to be epic." Nino said with a smirk, his attitude on the situation slowly changing.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat noir managed to make it to the Eiffel tower, just in time to watch the Akuma fly up to the top of the tower, where they see a mysterious figure standing on the very top of the tower.

"I have a hunch that the guy up there is our big bad guy." Chat noir said with a smirk.

"Clearly you are a master of deduction." Ladybug said as she rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

They watched as the akuma made a ring around the man and flew at high speeds around him. As they did this, a dark purple black cloud began forming and spreading, blanketing the skies of Paris.

"Looks like the weather woman is going to have a tough time explaining this to her boss." Chat noir said as they watched the sky.

"Focus Kitty." Ladybug said as she patted the cat hero's shoulder.

The two heroes stared at the top of the tower as they notice someone walking down akuma-formed stairs. Each old stair shifting to the front to be a new stair as the villain walks to the base of the tower. Once his feet and cane touched the ground, the Akuma swarm behind him, awaiting his instructions. The man glanced over at the two heroes and smirked.

"It seems we finally meet for the first time. I am Hawkmoth, soon-to-be ruler of this planet." Hawkmoth said with a sinister calm about him.

Ladybug and Chat noir get into their fighting stance.

"If you think we will just sit here and let you take over the world, then you have another thing coming." Ladybug said with determination in her eyes.

"Prepared to get squashed butterfly man." Chat noir taunted.

The two heroes charged at the villain, but his swarm of akuma suddenly got between them, making them stop before they attacked.

"Easy my akuma, there is no need for all of you to protect me." Hawkmoth said to his evil butterfly swarm. " Only two of you will be needed."

The swarm moved back behind him, except for two of them, which flew right into the heroes. The heroes felt the Akuma trying to possess them, but they were use to fighting these monsters and repelled them with their sheer will power.

"Nice try, but we are not so easy to possess!" Chat noir said with confidence.

Hawkmoth was aware that the two heroes would be able to resist his akuma. They were not emitting any powerful negative emotions, but he only needed for his akuma to make contact.

"Who said I wanted to possess you?" Hawkmoth said with a dark grin.

The two Akuma that were just repelled began to transform in front of the heroes eyes. The two Akuma had transformed into copies of them. The two heroes stared in shock, how was this even possible.

"Impressed I imagine. It is true that I would normally need a host to have my Akuma create villains, but thanks to all of the negative emotions and energy I have been gathering, this is no longer an issue." Hawkmoth explained.

"So you can make replicas of us. While it is impressive, we aren't so easy that you can defeat us with copies." Ladybug said with confidence. Chat noir smirked in agreement.

Hawkmoth maintained his dark grin.

"Oh, but I can do more then make copies." Hawkmoth said as he raised both his hands and emitted a eerie energy blast into the akuma clones. The two began to transform.

The ladybug copy's outfit changed. she now wears a Black suit with a red collar and red spots. Above her hips, she has a string with circular black bag with red spots that lies on the left side her back, and she mask was now a larger black mask with red spots and is slightly pointed instead of circular. Her earrings become inverse of the original ladybug, and the red ribbons are now black. Her hair also gained a slightly darker tint, and her eyes had changed from blue to red. Her yo-yo now had spikes on the end of them.

The Chat Noir copy's outfit went through a similar sinister. He now wears a white leather suit with a golden bell on his chest as opposed to black leather. He has a long belt that hangs out like a cat's tail was now longer and white, gloves with claws on the fingertips, and boots which were now much sharper then before. He has white cat ears and a white mask covering part of his face. His eyes, including the sclera, had changed from green to red and are still cat-like, and his hair is surprisingly neater and combed as opposed to his previous messier and untamed look. His now white ring gains a red paw print to replace the green one. Even his staff had became sharpened at the end.

"Ladybug, Chat noir. I present to you! Chat Blanc and Miss fortune." Hawkmoth announced as the two heroes stared down their evil versions.

The heroes looked at the sinister copies, their eyes locked, preparing for a fight.

"Its a real shame. I am going to feel terrible hurting akumas that look this attractive, don't you agree?" Chat noir said with a cocky smirk.

"Not to much of a shame, I don't really like the design, seems like a lazy pallet swap." Ladybug commented, her fashion designer opinion showing.

Hawkmoth was surprised by how little his trick phased the two heroes. But he quickly got over it to focus on the matter at hand.

"Miss Fortune, Chat Blanc, destroy them and take their Miraculous." Hawkmoth ordered.

The two akuma copies attacked the hero they were inspired by. Making them move to separate areas to duke it out.

* * *

Chat blanc made a quick claw swiped at Chat Noir, only for him to easily dodge the attack and counter by hitting the white cat right on the nose with a fierce punch. The cat akuma reeled back from the strike, leave him wide open for an attack. Chat noir quickly grabbed his staff and made it expand, hitting the akuma right in his stomach, sending him backward.

The white cat quickly got on all fours, ready to attack his opponent. Chat noir casually strolled up to his opponent.

"You may look like me, but that is where our similarities end. Because I am a much better fighter." Chat noir stated with a grin. Chat blanc to the insult personally as he took his staff and charged at the black cat.

Prepared for the attack, Chat noir blocked the incoming attack. After having his initial strike blocked, the white cat kept attacking, each strike blocked effortlessly by the black cat.

"You aren't going to hit me by swinging wildly. You should take up fencing, then you will learn how to use your staff better." Chat noir teased, causing Chat blanc to speed up his strikes.

Getting bored of the staff clangs, Chat noir went on the offensive and knocked the villain's weapon out of his hands. The white cat surprised at the lose of his staff, receive a powerful strike to the chin, from the rising staff. Knocking the cat a couple stories into the air. Only to fall flat on his face.

"I am glad it isn't just me that doesn't land on his feet."

* * *

Miss fortune attacked with her spiky yo-yo. Ladybug casually dodged the attacks and used her yo-yo to trip up the evil ladybug copy. After knocking her over, ladybug moved close and landed a quick flurry of blows onto the recovering Shadowbug.

Miss fortune managed to back off, surprised by her opponents fierce battle style.

"You know, we would actually be evenly matched, if it wasn't for all the training I did over the few weeks." Ladybug said calmly. "But don't worry, I intend on ending this quickly."

Miss Fortune quickly charged at the red clad hero. Ladybug quickly caught her punch with her hand, Miss fortune responded by throwing another punch, only to have her other hand caught by ladybug. Ladybug then made her opponent's arms cross and pulled her low, allowing ladybug to put her back to the floor and focus her strength to her legs which proceeded to hit Shadowbug in her stomach sending her upwards into the air. Ladybug then moved out of the way as the villain made her collision to the ground.

"Looks like your attempts at victory fell flat." Ladybug joked, only to sigh in disappointment at herself, chat noir was rubbing off on her a bit.

* * *

Hawkmoth watched in stunned silence as the two heroes had easily outclassed their akuma copies. The two heroes had carried their evil copies to Hawkmoth and threw them by his feet. The two copies then transformed back to their butterfly forms and joined the swarm in a hurry.

"They may have looked like us, but they weren't exactly tough." Chat noir commented, leaving Hawkmoth in a state of surprise.

Before, these two had trouble fighting one akuma, but to be able to easily handle two of them casually. It was something to behold.

"You can't forget, that we did prepare for stuff like this." Ladybug said with a sly smile.

Hawkmoth felt a mix of frustration, anger, and surprisingly amusement. It has been a while since a good fight has come his way.

"I must say, I am impressed." The villain said as he clapped his hands together. "But the real fight is only about to start."

"And what would that be? Are you going to send more akuma to get beaten up?" Chat noir asked with confidence.

Hawkmoth simply laughed as he cracked his knuckles.

"No, I will be your opponent!"

* * *

And this looks like a good place to stop for this chapter

It is finally time for Our heroes to fight Hawkmoth.

Who will win?

Will paris survive the intensity of the fight?

Find out in the next exciting chapter of this story.

Also, I had changed the initial name of evil ladybug to miss fortune due to hearing an interesting reason on tumblr.

Please review and tell me your thoughts on the tale.


	18. The Cat, The Lady, and the Butterfly

Hey Guys

SKG here, Apparently the fandom exploded, (Ladynoir kisses anyone?)

So I just had to crank out the next chapter, and guess what?

We are at the final showdown.

Ladybug and Chat noir against the big bad Villain himself, Hawkmoth!

Make sure to review and tell me what you think of this chapter

But right now, sit back and enjoy the confrontation.

* * *

Hawkmoth moves his cane from the ground and points it at the two heroes.

"Take a moment to appreciate the city around you, for this will be the last time you will see it." Hawkmoth said as he motioned to the plaza around him.

The two heroes had gotten into their battle stances and prepared to fight.

"Alright, just like we practiced." Ladybug said to her feline partner.

Chat noir readied his staff and charged at the villain.

Hawkmoth quickly blocked the staff with his cane. The clash made Chat noir move back a few feet.

 _He is a lot stronger then he looks, if he gets a good hit on me it could be trouble_ Chat noir thought as he prepared for his second strike.

Hawkmoth went into a stance very similar to one of a fencer, a stance Chat noir knew very well. The staff and cane clashed vigorously. Chat noir was on the offensive, his attacks deflected with ease by his opponent. But right now it didn't matter, he was the distraction.

Ladybug had moved behind the villain, she swung her yo-yo at his cane hand, trying to remove his cane so Chat noir can manage a hit on him. But the akuma obscured her view, making a sort of back guard for hawkmoth. She had to find a way to get around those bugs.

Chat noir continued to pressure on, but his attacks were not able to get passed Hawkmoth's skilled defense.

"I can tell by your parrying skills that you are a fencer as well." Chat noir said, striking up a conversation with his enemy.

"In my younger days, I indulged in that sport, mostly to keep in shape. But I have long quit the sport, it was pointless." Hawkmoth said managing his defense despite the banter.

"I happen to like fencing." Chat noir said defensively. "It is about grace and skill, as well as respecting your opponent. My dad use to talk very highly of it when I was younger."

Hawkmoth found a bit of negative emotion in the heroes tone, something he could use.

"Your father sounds like a massive fool, respect is for the weak and the pathetic." Hawkmoth said with spite.

Chat noir felt his anger boil, his dad may be distant, but he was still his dad.

"Don't talk about him that way!" Chat noir said as his strikes became more wild and vicious. Hawkmoth used this chance to knock the weapon out of the cat hero's hands. Hawkmoth, in one swift motion, hit the cat hero's stomach with a fierce kick. sending the cat flying into the eiffel tower.

Ladybug watched as she saw her partner collide with the metal monument.

"Chat noir!" She cried in horror. She began to run over to him only to be blocked by the dark akuma that had been giving her issues.

"Now that the minor nuisance is out of the way, the real fight can begin." Hawkmoth said as he turns his attention to Ladybug.

Ladybug looks at the villain and decides to take her anger out on him. She quickly throws her yo-yo at his head, only to have it batted aside by his cane. Hawkmoth approached and goes to strike her with his cane. Ladybug quickly sidesteps just barely avoiding the attack and moves behind him.

 _He isn't just strong, he is dangerously quick. If I am not careful, those attacks could be fatal!_ Ladybug said as she moved back, sizing up the situation. She looked at the eiffel tower and noticed Chat noir was scaling to the top. He stops and motions with a free hand to come on up with him. She decides to play decoy while the cat climbs to the top before heading over there, maybe he has a plan.

Hawkmoth turns around and his anger is showing.

"I am going to enjoy taking your miraculous, and then squashing you like the insect you truly are." Hawkmoth snarled, his memories flashing of all his akuma being defeated by this bug.

Ladybug quickly sees hawkmoth beginning to charge at her and she jumps over him, she uses her yo-yo to circle around his legs and trip him while he is distracted. Unfortunately, Hawkmoth was aware of the ploy and caught the yo-yo! He then yanked it, forcing ladybug to be pulled towards him. She let go of the yo-yo just in time, avoiding a dark energy enhanced punch to the gut. Ladybug moved close and managed to hit the villain right on his nose, giving her a second to grab her yo-yo and head towards the Eiffel tower.

Hawkmoth recovered as he watched Ladybug sprint to towards the tower. He was not letting her get away.

"Come to me my Akuma." Hawkmoth commanded. The Akuma swarm went to his feet and formed what looked like a black cloud. Hawkmoth stepped on the Akuma cloud and they began to fly him to top of the eiffel tower.

Ladybug began scaling the tower as fast as she could, Using her yo-yo to reach high parts of the tower and swing her self higher, she reached the top, where Chat noir was waiting.

"You made it." Chat noir said with a smile.

"You better have a good reason for leaving me down there with that creep." Ladybug said annoyed.

"I knew you could handle him, anyway we need a lucky charm now. If we are lucky, I have an idea that will work." Chat noir said remaining serious.

Ladybug decided to give the cat hero's idea a shot, since fighting Hawkmoth head on was definitely not smart.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug call out, summoning an mysterious ladybug clad item from the Sky. It was duck tape.

"Duck tape?" Ladybug said as she held the item in confusion.

"That is just what we needed!" Chat noir said with a smile.

Suddenly Hawkmoth appeared on his cloud of Akuma.

"You thought you could hide from me up here? You have clearly underestimated me." Hawkmoth said with clear annoyance.

"If you thought we were hiding, you clearly underestimated us!" Ladybug retorted.

Hawkmoth jumped from the cloud and onto the tower, able to stand on the building as if his shoes were magnetized to the surface.

Hawkmoth swipped at the teens with his cane. The two dodged the attack, Ladybug passed the tape to Chat noir, as she pieces together exactly how they were going to use the tape. She quickly figured out. With a smile, Ladybug slid down on the tower, and swung her yo-yo around one of Hawkmoth's legs, this time, successfully catching him. The gravity from her fall from the tower made the villain loose his balance and made the villain hold on to the top of the tower with his hands.

"What is this!?" The villain called out in surprise.

"Chat now! Tape him now!" Ladybug called out.

Chat noir quickly moved torwards the villain and taped the villain's hands onto the tower with several layers of duck tape, he proceeded to tape the villains legs to the tower as well. He then moved to where his lady was and had her release the villains leg. The two then proceed to free fall. Chat noir quickly tossed his staff into a part of the tower, which ladybug lassoed with her yo-yo to give the two a safe landing, similarly to what they did against the bubbler.

"Are the streets clear?" Chat noir asked his partner.

"Everyone scattered from the area shortly after the clouds began forming." Ladybug explained. She knew full well what the black cat was going to do. It had to be done.

Chat noir walked to the base of the tower and took a deep sigh, he needed to do this to stop this monster once and for all.

"Cataclysm!" He shouted as he activated his destructive power. He touched one of the legs of the tower. This resulted in the leg rusting and causing it be brittle. He kicked the rusty leg breaking the leg. The eiffel tower began teetering in the direction of the destroyed leg. After a moment, the entire tower begat to fall in the direction of the missing leg.

Chat noir and Ladybug moved out of the way and watched as the tower smashed into the ground.

The deafening clang of metal echoed through all of france. The tower had been reduced to metal scraps.

"I think that did it." Chat noir said as he sighed in relief. "I guess our training really paid off."

"There is no way that is possible." Ladybug said in absolute shock.

"I know, I didn't think we would need to drop a metal tower on him, but just use your cleansing light and..."

Ladybug used her hand and pointed in the direction of a moving pile of wreckage.

"And I thought I had nine lives." Chat noir said as he watched hawkmoth stand up from the wreckage. He clearly wasn't unscathed from the drop. He looked very battered, and was using the cane for actual support.

"This...This is ridiculous! Never in my years has a ladybug or chat noir given me this much strife! Why must you always get in my way!?" Hawkmoth roared in anger.

"Just give up Hawkmoth, while I am impressed you are still standing after having The eiffel tower flatten you. You are in no shape to fight." Ladybug said, recovering from her surprise of seeing Hawkmoth still active. "If you give up now, we can stop this without any bloodshed."

Hawkmoth took a step forward only to stumble and land on his knees. He was at the mercy of the two heroes, through all of his attempts, this was his greatest failure. His frustration and agony was greater then anything he had ever felt before.

Suddenly, Hawkmoth's akuma swarm flew to him. Instead of swarming behind him, the bugs were flying at him. They were sensing his immense anguish over his defeat.

The entire bug swarm flew into his cane. This caused an eerie grin to appear on the evil villains face. A mass of sinister black energy covered his entire body.

"This isn't good." ladybug said as the two heroes watched Hawkmoth start floating into the air. The wreckage around him began rising and covering Hawkmoth, forming a cocoon of metal around him.

"What on earth is going on?" Chat noir asked in complete confusion and shock.

Ladybug quickly grabbed Chat noir and ran as far away from the metal cocoon vacuum as posible.

They managed to make it several blocks away, until their transformations wore off, they were back to their civilian Identities.

"Do you think we are far away enough?" Adrien asked as Ladybug looked back at the plaza they had just ran from.

The cocoon that was forming was easily the size of the Eiffel tower that stood there. It was sinisterly floating several meters above the city.

"I think that the cocoon stopped forming. And I think that maybe the worst part." Ladybug said with a nervous tone.

* * *

Nino and Alya had been heading towards the Eiffel tower as fast as there legs could carry them.

"How far are we from the tower?" Nino asked as he gasped for air, he was starting to feel exhausted.

"Look at the tower and tell me." Alya responded as she kept her eyes on the street.

Nino looked up slightly to see, not the Eiffel tower, but a metal Cocoon hovering above.

"Um Alya. You are going to want to see this." Nino calls out as he stops in his tracks.

Alya stops and turns to Nino, who points upward. Alya looks up and sees the sinister object that had replaced the Eiffel tower.

"Well...That is definitely not good"

* * *

This look like a good place to stop.

The action is really heating up!

Will Adrien and Marinette be able to transform back to their heroic identities and be able to combat this cocoon of chaos?

What will hatch from this metal Cocoon?

Is this the end of Ladybug and Chat noir?

Find out by staying tuned for the epic chapter.

Make sure to review, tell me what your thoughts are about this chapter and if you want me to update sooner.

Skg out


	19. The Battle for Paris! Part 1

Hello everybody!

It is I,

The illustrious SKG.

Can you believe that it has been a month since I started this fic? Neither can I.

Let me take a moment and thank each and everyone of you for reading this story.

And also for over 90 reviews! This story is so close to 100 reviews. Just for being so awesome

I give to you the next chapter, a couple days early!

Also to Silverdragon-Purity, Happy birthday, and I hope you enjoy this update.

Without further delay, let us begin

* * *

Marinette and Adrien stood in the abandoned street, several blocks away from the massive metal cocoon.

"Well, I honestly was not expecting this to happen." Plagg said as he appeared from Adrien's ring.

"This is the first time I have ever seen anything like this! If we don't stop him, this could be the greatest tragedy to befall the world!" Tikki said as she appeared from Marinette's earrings.

Adrien and Marinette turned to their Kwami.

"How are we going to fight something that massive? That is a solid metal cocoon filled with a crazy villain possessed by a swarm of negatively charged Akuma." Adrien asked, clearly worried at the prospect. "Which would not be that big of a deal, if we could transform."

"It is actually worse then you think." Plagg said as he grimly looked at the ground. "That thing is somehow absorbing negative emotions coming from the city. While the area may have been evacuated, a city of terrified people is an all you can eat buffet for that thing. Which really stinks because both Tikki and I are out of power and need sustenance."

Marinette began to feel the stress of the situation hit her. They were powerless as there greatest nemesis is literally feeding off the negative emotions of the entire city of Paris. Who knows what kind of damage that thing could cause.

"The good news is that, there is still time before that cocoon breaks open. If we can refuel, go back and shatter that thing, it should be too unstable to move and we can remove and purify the Akuma." Tikki said as she tried to be optimistic.

"Right, let me just... oh you have got to be kidding me." Marinette said as she looked through her pockets. "I left the snacks back at Adrien's house."

"And that is at least 10 minutes away from here by foot." Adrien said adding more bad news to the table. "We need some crazy luck right now."

"Guys!" A familiar female voice call out from down the street. The two teens turn to see that is was there two friends, Alya and Nino running towards them.

"What are you two doing here? It is way to dangerous to be anywhere near here." Marinette shouted at the two teens.

"We just thought you might need some help. That thing isn't something you can take on by yourselves." Alya said as she motioned to the metal cocoon of evil.

"While I appreciate your care, unless you guys have cookies and cheese on you. There really isn't anything you can do." Adrien said as he sighed in defeat.

"It looks like you guys are lucky we are here." Nino said as he smiled awhile ruffling through his backpack. He pulled out a paper bag filled with cookies, grilled cheese sandwiches and an assortment of other foods.

The two Kwami's were overjoyed.

"How did you guys know we would need this stuff?" Marinette asked in wonder.

"We didn't, Nino suggested we get snacks to watch you kick butt. I questioned him at first, but I guess it worked out." Alya said with a smile. "Are you convinced that you need our help yet?"

The two kwami ignored the comment and quickly went to town on the snack bag.

"Hey, save some for me! I wasn't able to have lunch today." Nino said as he watched the Kwami eat all of his treats in a feeding frenzy.

The kwami made short work of the snacks and happily moved to their respective heroes.

"We are refueled and ready to go." Tikki said with a happy grin.

"Lets do this." The two heroes said in unison. The two had their kwami go into their miraculous and transformed back into Ladybug and Chat noir.

"You two need to get as far away from here as possible. This is where things are going to get crazy dangerous." Ladybug said to the two normal teens.

"And miss this? You are crazy." Alya responded with a frown. "Haven't we proved we are helpful enough for you?"

"This is not a discussion. We are not letting you guys risk your lives anymore. End of discussion." Ladybug said sternly.

Ladybug and Chat noir made their way to the roof tops, leaving there friends in the middle of the street and ending the conversation.

"We are still going to the metal cocoon aren't we?" Nino asked Alya, knowing full well what the two of them were going to do

* * *

Ladybug and Chat noir quickly made it to the cocoon in record time.

"Alright, so what is the plan?" Chat noir asked as he turned to ladybug.

Ladybug looked at the cocoon and thought of a solution.

"We will get to the cocoon, you use your Cataclysm on the outer shell and I will then go and snatch the cane from Hawkmoth. After that, we take his miraculous." Ladybug explained. "The day will be saved, and then we can go out and catch a movie."

"Sounds like a good plan as always, My lady." Chat noir said with a smile. The two were about to jump from the rooftop and head on top of the cocoon, but Chat noir grabbed onto Ladybugs shoulder. Ladybug turned to the black cat as he placed his lips on her own.

The two shared as deep kiss, feeling the emotions of the other as they made contact. After a few seconds, they broke contact.

"I love you, Marinette." Chat noir said as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you too, Adrien." Ladybug said with a smile. The two prepared to jump from the roof and approach the cocoon.

As they walked towards it they felt an increase in the pressure around them. It was becoming more and more difficult to get close to it. Eventually they were unable to move forward at all!

"What is with this pressure, it feels like I weigh a ton!" Chat noir said as he struggled to stay standing.

"It must be all of the concentrated energy that this thing is gathering. If this keeps up, this things could level the city with just its sheer energy alone." Ladybug explained as she tried inching closer to the metal cocoon.

At that moment, the pressure suddenly vanished, leaving the to able to move, but the cocoon skyrocketed into the air!

It was several thousand feet in the air as the cocoon began to shift into its new form. As it changed shape, some of the energy it had gathered sent a massive energy wave through the city Causing the buildings to shake and the windows to shatter. All of Paris could sense the creature's power.

The transformation finished, The monster had formed. It looked like a massive Akuma!

It looked like a massive metal butterfly with dark purple eyes, a colourful imago form that combines attributes of moths and butterflies along with additional embellishments such as metal chewing mouthparts, ocelli and talons. It's Wings span the length of the 81 story building that once stood.

The creature flew lower to the ground to gaze upon the two heroes.

"Behold, This is the power I now possess! You are mere pests compared to my magnificent power!" The creature yelled in triumph.

"So what Hawkmoth, we will Clip your metal Wings and kick your butt a second time!" Chat noir said as he tried to play off the fact that he was now fighting a city-destroying monster.

"I am no longer Hawkmoth, That was my former involved self. I am now Monarch Akuma, the soon to be ruler of all things! I will Obliterate you and take your miraculous. And after that, this country, no, This world bow to my will and worship me as a god!" Monarch Akuma said arrogantly. He then flapped his wings, Causing a massive wind to blow Ladybug and Chat noir through the air and several city streets away.

Ladybug quickly used her yo-yo to swing on a light post and allow them a soft landing.

Ladybug and Chat noir turned to each other.

"Okay, instead of a giant metal cocoon that was able to make everything super heavy around it. We are now facing a building size metal butterfly with a god complex, who is able to casually launch us across the city with a simple flick of his wings. I am open to suggestions." Chat noir said, clearly intimidated by the massive creature.

"If we can get close, you can use your Cataclysm on him and turn his metal outer layer into nothing. But the only question is how?" Ladybug said as she racked her brain.

But before she could even think of anything, a shower of dark energy blasts came from the sky. The two used their weapons to deflect the blasts around them.

After deflecting them all, The butterfly floated above the two, and from its mouth it shot a huge cloud of purple smog!

The two immediately jumped out of the way, just watching as the smog melted the street into a puddle.

"Okay, so the purple smog is a definite no-no!" Chat noir said as the street continued to corrode.

The attack wasn't over yet, from the monster's massive wings, a flurry of dark energy blasts dropped down like a powerful rain storm.

The two heroes dodged and deflected the attacks as they ran for cover, eventually finding a spot in an alley way to hide.. The Monarch Akuma flew up into the air to scan for the two heroes, the miraculous was the only thing on its mind.

"You can run, but you can't Hide. I will obliterate this entire city if I have to!" Monarch Akuma threatened as he shot more corrosive smog into the air.

The two heroes hid quietly, hoping to think of a way to fight that monstrosity.

* * *

Inside of the massive creature, Hawkmoth's body was connected to the beast. Inside of a small metal shell, the body was in stasis holding the glowing cane. In here, Gabriel was asleep. The Kwami was in complete control of the creature. Gabriel tried to move, but his will was not strong enough, even in stasis, he could see everything that monster was doing. He absolutely hated it! He had to find a way to stop him. If only he was strong enough.

The only thing the man could do was pray, pray that his son was as far away from this monster as possible. If only he knew how close his son was to all of this.

* * *

Guess what it is time for?

You guessed it, a cliffhanger!

How will Ladybug and Chat noir fight this Kaiju sized Butterfly?

Will they be able to even get close to it?

Can anyone stop him?

Is this where Ladybug and Chat noir meet their end.

Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter.

Until next time

SKG out


	20. The Battle for Paris! Part 2

Hello interent!

It is me,

SKG.

And let me just say,

Holy s*** over 100 reviews!

We finally reached the triple digits!

Take this next chapter as my gratitude for your support

* * *

Monarch Akuma flew high into the sky to scan the area for the two heroes. Thankfully for Chat noir and Ladybug, they managed to hide in a tucked away alley behind a dumpster.

"Okay, this should buy us some time to think of a plan." Ladybug whispered as they stayed tucked away behind the dumpster.

"All I know for sure is that this is big, dangerous, and is far more powerful than anything we have come across. How on earth can we even fight something like that!" Chat noir said before being hushed by ladybug.

"We know that already. But we need to stop him. If we don't stop him now, the whole planet will be doomed under his cruel wings." Ladybug said with valor. "I know you aren't a scaredy cat, so why are you terrified of this thing?"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" Chat noir exclaimed, not caring about the noise he made. Ladybug stared at him in surprise.

"I took the training so we could avoid the same fate as the former Ladybugs and Chat noirs. When it was just Hawkmoth, I thought we could take him. But this, this isn't just a guy in a costume anymore, this is a giant metal butterfly of death and destruction that could kill us in an instant! I have lost people in my life before, and I am not letting it happen to the woman I love!" Chat noir said with clear passion, his eyes watering despite him wiping them with his hands.

Ladybug understood his feelings, she knew how alone Adrien had been in his life. During the time they were together, she had learned so much about him, more about the boy she had fallen in love with.

How he lost his mother at an early age, around the same time his father had become so cold to him that he didn't even know him anymore. The constant tutoring and separation from the world. Adrien didn't want to lose the people in his life.

Ladybug pulled the cat hero's head into her chest and holding him close.

"We aren't going to die today. I swear that I won't leave you alone. If we are going to do this, we need to stay strong." Ladybug said softly to the sad cat.

Chat noir took a deep breathe and recovered. He needed this, and he had to be strong. Chat noir lifted his head and smiled with determination.

"Alright, that is enough crying. I think I have a plan." Chat noir said, now fueled with determination.

"All I need to do is get close enough to use my Cataclysm on him. I need a direct hit though. I have to hit him where is head is. If I hit anything else, that thing won't go down." Chat noir explained.

"I see, and how do you suppose you get to his head?" Ladybug pointed out.

"I... didn't think about that part. I am open to suggestions." Chat noir said as he scratched the back of his head.

Ladybug thought hard about their scenario, the only possible thing that could help them was her lucky charm. But She knows that it will attract the attention of metal butterfly.

Before anything else came to her mind, she heard the sound of a massive explosion south of where they were. The two quickly peeked out of the alley way to see Monarch Akuma showering buildings with his dark energy blasts.

"Come out this instant! I will turn this city to rubble if I have to!" Monarch Akuma commanded.

There was no time to question their decisions. Ladybug needed to use her skill now.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted, summoning a random Ladybug print object to her. It was an battery powered Fan. It was a big fan, Ladybug barely able to hold it between her arms.

"What am I even suppose to do with this!" Ladybug said with a mix of confusion and disappointment.

"You might have to figure that on the run." Chat noir said as he grabbed her by the shoulder. Pulling her out of the alley way.

Moments after they had escaped the alleyway, The large bug had caused the walls to cave in, sealing off their former Hiding spot.

The massive butterfly flew overhead.

"I found you!" Monarch akuma roars as he prepares shoot more dark energy blasts at the group, but was interrupted when something clanged onto the head of the creature.

The heroes and the villain turn to see two teenagers on a roof nearby, holding rocks. It was Nino and Alya.

"Get away from our friends you oversized metal insect!" Alya taunted as she chucked another rock at the Metal monstrosity.

Monarch Akuma simply laughed.

"Rocks? Do you think a pebbles will be able to stop me!?" Monarch akuma said as he laughed at their pitiable attempts to hurt him.

Ladybug found herself scanning the area as the Akuma was distracted, she looked at her friends, then the monster's mouth and then at the fan, she knew what to do. Ladybug took that time to move away from the monster and get to where her friends were.

"Well... I guess we didn't think this one through. I guess I wasn't expecting you to even acknowledge it" Nino said with a bit of a smile that was fading fast as he noticed the creature flying close to them.

"That was your first mistake. Your second will be not running for your lives."Monarch akuma said with a cold tone

The Gigantic bug stopped a few feet away and opened its mouth. A huge amount of Purple smog began coming out of his mouth.

The teens began running back as the smokey haze of death approached. They made it to the other side of the roof, cornered as the smog moved to them.

But thankfully, Ladybug arrived with the fan. Ladybug turned the fan onto it's highest setting and let it blow the purple smog right back at the massive butterfly!

Monarch Akuma realized to late what had happened and his body was covered by his deadly smog!

His body started to slowly corrode and he was moving back out of the smog in horror.

"What is this! This can't possibly be happening!" Monarch Akuma shouted in disbelief.

Chat noir took the opportunity and climbed up a building and jumped on the back of the panicking metal beast. Monarch Akuma took notice and tried to shake the cat hero off of him, but his body had taken damage from the corrosive smog.

The cat made it to the Butterfly's head. He activated his skill.

"Cataclysm!" Chat noir yelled as his hand began to radiate with his power.

Monarch akuma immediately sensed the danger and flew upwards as fast as it could despite the corroding metal. He managed to fly up high into the air.

"Adrien!" Ladybug yelled in horror as she, Alya and Nino watched as their friend take a ride on the giant metal butterfly into the air.

Char noir held on for dear life with his other hand. If he used Cataclysm now, the fall would most likely end his life. He contemplated for a second if it was another way to stop this monster. Maybe a way that he could live with his ladybug. But he knew that option was out of the picture.

"The things I do for the people I love." Chat noir whispered with a solemn smile. He slammed his hand onto the Metal Akuma's head. Causing rust to cover the entire head, making it more brittle then glass. Chat noir smashed his fist against the head, shattering it to bits. Monarch akuma's body began falling apart, falling from the sky Chat noir was falling.

Scraps of metal fell fast from the sky all around the black cat. Sky may have been dark, but he could see the beauty of the city.

 _There were a lot of experiences I have gone through here. So many good memories, bad memories. All and All, it wasn't bad._ Chat noir thought to himself as his body fell closer to the ground. _I guess this is a purrfect way to end this._

His life flashed before his eyes. He didn't see the dark depressing moments of his childhood, he saw his life at school, his fencing tournaments. His hangouts with his buddy Nino. The times he was chat noir fighting evil with his lady. All of the moments he thought were his best.

Chat noir closed his eyes, waiting to hit the ground.

But it didn't happen. Chat noir opened his eyes and noticed that he was suspended upside down several feet in the air, held by a familiar Yo-yo and on a street light. He looked in front of him to see Ladybug holding the line keeping him from hitting the floor.

Ladybug approached closely. Chat noir couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks for the save once again my lady." Chat noir said as he leaned forward for a kiss only to receive a slap.

"Ouch! Why are you so cold my ... Marinette." Chat noir said before noticing the tears streaming down her face.

" You were telling me how you didn't want me risking my life, but you go and pull something stupid like that! Do you know how worried I was?" Ladybug exclaimed with utter worry. She hugged the upside down cat.

"I guess we can't help but worry each other." Chat noir said softly.

Ladybug slowly let him down and he stood up and faced her. Alya and Nino watched from the side walk as the two heroes embraced, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I guess we made it out of this one." Ladybug said with a smile. The two both lean in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by a massive banging noise.

The teens turn to see a human sized metal capsule. They here a couple of bangs and the metal capsule pops open, revealing a very angry Hawkmoth, holding a glowing black cane. His suit was torn and the top of his mask was ripped showed a bit of hit hair.

"This isn't over!" Hawkmoth roared as he moved his body forward. Two falls from great heights, left his body very ragged. His body only able to move by the dark power in the cane, combined with his tenacity.

Chat noir was sick of this whole thing.

"How many times are we going to have to beat you?" Chat noir said as he charged the villain.

Hawkmoth expected the movement and managed to grab the boy by the throat!

"I am going to take your Miraculous! Once and for all! If anyone takes so much as a step forward, I will end him." Hawkmoth shouted as he tightened his grip on the cat's neck.

In that moment, Chat noir's transformation wore off, he had turned back into Adrien Agreste.

At the very moment, Hawkmoth saw the cat's true identity causing something changed. Hawkmoth's grip on his throat loosened excessively.

"A-adrien?" Hawkmoth said, his voice pained. Adrien stared in confusion.

Hawkmoth released his grip, and held his head in his hands. Adrien just watched as Hawkmoth fell to his knees.

"You will do what I say!" Hawkmoth yelled, at what seemed to be no one in particular. "I will not hurt him!"

Ladybug took this time to take his cane from the villain, just as he continued his mental breakdown. Alya and Nino got Adrien away from the crazy villain and Ladybug shattered the cane.

"Leave the cane you evil butterflies!" Ladybug said as she lowered her yo-yo making it glow white, but something was different, her yo-yo grew in size. "Time to eradicate evil."

The swarm of Akuma flew out of the cane. Ladybug swung her enlarged yo-yo and caught the swarm in the Yo-yo. "Gotcha!"

She brought it back and opened the yo-yo releasing the swarm of now white butterflies.

"Bye bye Butterflies." Ladybug chants as the swarms flies away, now not a threat. Ladybug then looks around to find her ladybug print fan. She quickly gets it and tosses it high into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouts. Turning the sky back to normal, the buildings and alley ways that were destroyed were fixed. The left over scrap metal that had landed all over city was now gone, the damage that the metal did erased. The eiffel tower was back to normal!.

Ladybug had burned her energy and had transformed back into Marinette.

The four teens now stood as they watched the villain shout at himself.

"I think he has lost it." Nino said as he turned to the group.

"You will do what I say!" The villain roared at no one. But hawkmoth's hand grabbed his butterfly tie. "What are you doing?" Before hawkmoth said anything else, his hand yanked the tie off of his neck and tossed it several feet away.

Hawkmoth then transformed back into Gabriel Agreste. Shocking the four teens.

"I... Am not your puppet, anymore!" Gabriel yelled as he fell face first into the ground. His body bruised and greatly exhausted.

"Father!" Adrien called out as he ran to his dad's side.

"Adrien... Is that you?" Gabriel said, his voice barely audible.

"It is me." Adrien said as he helped his father stand up.

"I...I am... Sorry...for everything... I put you through..." Gabriel said softly as tears of shame streamed down the man's face.

"Its okay, we will talk about it later." Adrien said as he continued to help him move.

"Who.. would have thought? My.. My son... a hero of France... I am so... proud of you." Gabriel said between gasps of air, Adrien felt the sincere warm words of his father for the first time in a very long time.

"Thanks dad." Adrien said as he smiled at his father's praise.

"Easy there Mr. Agreste." Marinette said as she went to the other side of the injured man, helping him stand.

"You... Are Marinette, yes? You were the girl... who one my contest." Gabriel whispered with a smile. "And.. also my.. my boy's girlfriend. He... He has good taste."

"I am flattered and would love to hear more, but right now isn't the best time to catch up. You may not be in critical condition, but you do need an ambulance." Marinette said with a concerned look.

Alya quickly called an ambulance while Nino went over to the tie Mr. Agreste just tossed.

As nino went to pick it up, a purple Kwami emerged from it.

"How dare you!" The Purple Kwami roared in anger. "I was so close. I had the world in the palm of my hand. And you ruin it! I will be back, I will make you suffer! For I am a god!"

"Still as egotistical as always." A certain black Kwami appeared behind the purple Kwami. The purple Kwami turned behind him nervously as the black cat kwami ate a bite of camembert cheese that he saved from his snack fest from earlier.

"You have caused enough trouble, don't you think?" A ladybug print kwami said as she appeared next to Plagg. holding a cookie that she had saved from the earlier snack binge.

"Tikki, Plagg... there is no need to be hasty. I was simply... I mean I..." The purple Kwami said as he slowly floated backwards.

"Enough Evvil (Pronounced Ev-vil). I think we owe you something a long time coming." Plagg said as he grinned in anticipation.

"Oh no." Evvil said just before being attacked by the two kwami.

The five people watched their kwami friends beat the tar out of the purple trouble maker as they waited for an ambulance

* * *

Jeez this one was a doozy

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

What will happen now that they defeated hawkmoth?

What will happen to Mr. Agreste.

What about Marinette and Adrien?

Find out in the next installment.

Please remember to review this chapter and share it with others.

I want your feed back.

Anyway, that is all for now.

SKG OUT


	21. Hospitals, Parenting, and Love

Hey guys

One of Your fav authors (I hope)

SKG here.

It has been quite a journey with this fic.

Thank you guys so much for your support.

But enough drabble, let us get to this chapter

* * *

The ambulance arrived quickly, Gabriel was put on a gurney and moved him up on the ambulance.

Adrien tried to get in with him, but the paramedics stated that they had no room to allow him on.

"It is ... Alright. I will see you in ... a ... little bit." Gabriel said with a smile despite the strain on his body. The ambulance doors closed and the vehicle raced off to the hospital.

The four teens sighed in relief now that everything was okay.

Moments later Tikki and Plagg came back with a severely beaten up Purple Kwami.

"I have been waiting thousands of years for that." Plagg grinned. "It felt as amazing as eating cheese."

"While I am normally opposed to such things, I will agree that this was enjoyable." Tikki said with a bubbly grin.

Evvil tried moving but could move out of the black cat's grip.

"Is there some place we can put him? We can't exactly leave him to roam around and cause trouble." Tikki asked the teens.

Nino looked into his bag, searching for something to hold the creature. Luckly for everyone he happened to have a quarter full jar of grape jam in his bag. He pulled out the jar and opened it.

"Put him in here." Nino said as he motioned to the jar.

Plagg tossed Evvil into the jar, and Nino quickly sealed it. Leaving the creature trapped with sticky jam.

"Let me out of this thing you brutes!" Evvil threatened as he banged on the glass jar. His demeanor no longer threatening to the teens.

"Should I poke holes in here? Do Kwami need to breathe?" Alya asked curiously, still fascinated by the creatures.

"He should be fine for now, we can poke hole in there later." Tikki said, not wanting to deal with that purple kwami.

Nino casually tosses the jar into his bag and zips it up, ignoring the now muffled shouts of the angry evil Kwami.

"Since this is all settled, can we head to the hospital? I want to see how my dad is doing." Adrien asked, his eyes showing his eagerness to hurry to his dad's side.

Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand.

"I think we can get there just before visiting hours end if we hurry." Marinette said with a sincere smile.

Adrien then began hurrying to where his dad was, dragging his girlfriend along, who didn't seem to mind the unintentional arm yanking. The two other teens were in tow behind them.

* * *

The group quickly made it to the hospital just as the sun was setting over the city.

Adrien ran inside, and made it to the information desk.

"I...Need to know... What room Gabriel Agreste is in." Adrien said as he gasped for air.

"I am sorry, visiting hours are over, you are going to have to see him tomorrow." The attendant said dismissively. She had dealt with far to many annoying people today, and was just done talking to them. She was in her thirties but looked like she was in her late forties.

Adrien felt his heart sink at the news. The teens began to make their way out of the hospital, except that Marinette was not just going to take it. She turned back around and went up to the attendant.

"My boyfriend has been worried sick about his dad, and he along with all of us ran over here in order to see him. Just let us see him for a few minutes, please?" Marinette pleaded.

The attendant looked at the girl as she pulled kitty eyes on her. The woman may have been exhausted and done with people, but she couldn't say no to this innocent girl's eyes.

"Room 304, you have ten minutes." The attendant gave in.

The teens turned around as they heard the attendant. Adrien gives his lady a kiss on the cheek.

"I owe you." Adrien said with a smile.

"Ill add it to your tab." Marinette teased as they made their way to the room.

They opened the door to see Mr. Agreste siting up on his bed looking at the door. He was bandaged up on his arms and legs. His head had a few bandages on him.

"Dad, how have you been?" Adrien asked as he approached his dad's bed.

"Aside from the injuries, and finding out I have the physical body of a sickly 60 year old, I think its the best I have been in a long time." Mr. Agreste said with a smile.

"Its good to see you they were able to help." Marinette said with a soft smile.

"Yes, Though I am going to have to be in here for a few weeks. Apparently, my body has gone through a lot of strain. Considering everything that has happened, it is Miraculous that I am still alive." Mr. Agreste said with a light laugh.

The teens looked at the man with shock, the stern, cold Mr. Agreste that they had seen had just made a corny pun. Adrien stifled a laugh. He knew his love of puns came from somewhere.

"I am guessing that you didn't know I enjoy a good pun. I should have figured, that purple creature has kept me trapped in my own mind for a long time." Mr. Agreste said now more serious. "What happened to that little troublemaker anyway?"

Nino pulled out the jelly jar that the Purple kwami was in. Mr. Agreste stared into the eyes of the evil little monster and began laughing. "Looks like you are in a Jam you little pain." He taunted.

"Pass me the jar." Mr. Agreste said with a bit of a smirk. Nino handed the man the jar, and he began to shake it vigorously. The kwami bounced up and down for a full minute, banging against glass, the metal top and leftover jam. After he stopped the Kwami was clearly disoriented.

"You will... Pay for.. I don't feel so good." Evvil said as he did his best not to blow chunks.

Mr. Agreste gave the jar back to Nino.

"Make sure that cretin doesn't get away. He is nothing but trouble." He said sternly to Nino. Nino nodded as he put the Kwami back into his backpack.

"May I ask how you and Evvil knew each other." Tikki said as she popped out of Marrinette's purse.

"Tikki, now isn't the time to ask this. He has been through a lot." Marinette said trying to pacify her small Kwami.

"It is okay Marinette, I will explain Everything." Mr. Agreste said firmly.

* * *

(Point of view, Gabriel Agreste.)

It was a little over 11 years ago, Adrien had just turned four years old. I was beginning to make my name known in the fashion industry, though I made sure to make time for the people in my life.

My Wife, bless her soul, took care of all the things I couldn't while I was struggling to make my name in the fashion world. But when I could finally reward her for sticking with me, she lost her life due to a car accident.

I was completely distraught, the loss of my wife, my muse, left me in disarray. I couldn't come up with new ideas for my designs. I was losing funding, I was up to my neck in bills. I was falling fast, I had to work more and grew distant from my own son. But no matter how hard I worked, i could not make enough to pay the bills. Things were going so awful, I thought about giving my son up for adoption, so he wouldn't be burdened by my debt. It was at that moment, that the purple Kwami flew into my office window. I was stunned, terrified, convinced I had finally gone off the deep end, but the creature simply introduced himself.

"I am Evvil, I have seen your troubles, and I understand your pain." The Kwami said with a calm voice.

"Wh-what are you? What do you want?" I asked nervously, unaware of the creature's intentions.

"Oh Gabriel, it isn't what I want that matters, it is what you want. I can help you, I can bring you everything you desire. Just tell me what you want, and it shall be yours." Evvil said in a soothing tone.

I don't know why I trusted the little deviant, but I was so desperate, I didn't want to lose my son. I was willing to hear him out.

"I want to be able to provide for my son the life he deserves." I said as I felt tears stream down my face.

The kwami smiled as he gave me a butterfly tie.

"Put this on, and I will grant your wish." The kwami said with a smile.

I put it on without hesitation, at that moment, the Kwami went inside of the tie, and I lost control of my body.

Evvil kept his promise for the most part. He quickly got me out of debt, he was a genius in business and in practices. Like he had millennia of experience. Eventually by Adrien's 5th birthday. I was one of France's most wealthy benefactors.

I simply watched from my mind as he took care of everything, only seeing glimpses of my son throughout his life. I was simply an observer in my own body. I pleaded with him to let me have control back, but he threatened to end my boy if I didn't behave. So I let him be, wishing I could find a way to break free.

Eventually, something changed. It was around a year ago just before ladybug and Chat noir arrived. Evvil had accumulated several plots of land all over Paris using the wealth he had acquired from my business. He then stocked them full of butterflies. It was short time after that, that he first transformed. I was Hawkmoth for the first time, he turned one of the butterflies in the room and sent it outside. It was as if he was expecting someone to fight it, and sure enough that was when you two heroes appeared. That was his real goal, your Miraculous.

* * *

(Back to normal Point of view)

Adrien was surprised by the tale. He vaguely remembered his mother, but he never knew of the financial issues his dad faced during that period of time. The reason he was so cold.

"While it isn't a great story, it does have a good ending. I broke free thanks to my son." Mr. Agreste said as he smiled at his child.

A nurse opened the door suddenly.

"I am sorry to stop your visit, but Mr. Agreste needs his rest. Please come during visiting hours tomorrow." The nurse said, sad to force the kids to leave.

"Ill see you tomorrow." Adrien said as he began to move from his father's side.

Gabriel made a sudden move and hugged his son from behind. Adrien stopped as he felt the arms around him.

"I am sorry I haven't been there for you when you needed me. You grew up to be such an amazing young man. Your mother would be so proud of you." The man said as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Thank you... Dad." Adrien said as he did his best to hold in his tears.

"I love you, son." Gabriel said just before letting go.

Adrien turned to his father and smiled brightly, the tears he held back now dripped down his face.

"I love you to dad." Adrien said with a smile across his face.

The teens then left the room and made their way out of the hospital. It was now night time, and the street lights were now on.

"Wow, It is late. We should be heading home." Nino said as yawned.

"I have to agree with you on that, a lot has happened. Lets pick up on this tomorrow." Alya agreed.

The two teens said farewell to Marinette and Adrien. Nino left the jar holding Evvil to Adrien. Adrien placed it in his bag, so he could deal with him later.

"Come on My lady, I will walk you home." Adrien said with a smile as he offered his hand to the dark blue haired girl.

"Why thank you." Marinette said as she happily took his hand.

The two walked down the street as they held hands.

"Today has been crazy. We defeated Hawkmoth, saved my dad, saved Paris, and we are both alive to see it." Adrien said with enthusiasm.

"We did go through quite a lot. It almost doesn't seem real. I feel like this is a dream, and we could wake up any second now." Marinette said slightly exasperated.

Adrien stopped for a second and pulled the teen girl close to him.

"I don't think my wildest dreams could ever have me be this happy." Adrien said as he leaned in to kiss her.

Marinette teased the him for a sec by not kissing him, waiting for him to start to lean back before placing her lips on his.

The two placed a lot of passion in the kiss, releasing the Tension of saving France, their friends, having had to defy the odds. All of it released as they pressed their mouths together.

* * *

In the night sky, two butterflies fly through the air. Not with the swarm of white butterflies. These two were different, something unique. The two were as black as the night sky. The two dark butterflies landed on a ledge and began to transform. one had transformed into the dark version of Ladybug, Miss Fortune.

The other had transformed into the evil version of Chat noir, Chat Blanc. the two looked from the edge of the building.

"It seems that we are the last of our kind." The evil ladybug said with a scowl.

"Maybe not, what if we free our master! If he is free, there will be more of us. We can take vengeance on those do gooders." the Evil chat said with cheshire grin.

The two stared at the moon, perhaps the city was not as safe as it once though

* * *

WELL DAMN!

It seems that this story was one hell of roller coaster ride.

Please review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter, as well as the story in general.

I would love to hear your output.

Do you guys want more?

Review and Let me know

SKG OUT!


	22. Offers and Catnapping!

Hello my lovely readers.

It is Me,

SKG here to deliver to you guys a new update just for you.

This is the start of the third act. This one is going to be a bit filled with exposition, but I guarantee the next chapters will be much better.

Also, I am going to start posting the Chapters of my stories on tumblr.

Just a heads up.

* * *

One month has passed since the battle for Paris. Ladybug and Chat noir had gone from heroes, to public superstars in such a short time. The battle was on every news station all over the world, the world couldn't get enough of these two Paris raised heroes.

Ladybug and Chat noir were personally thanked by the Mayor of Paris, receiving a key to the city. They also received a 10 meter monument dedicated to the two of them. It was a lot for the heroes to take in.

As for their civilian identities, things were looking up for them as well.

* * *

Adrien was just getting out of his fencing practice, he had just showered and changed into his usual clothes. He walked out to see his dark blue haired girlfriend, leaning against a wall waiting for her blonde boyfriend.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long my lady." Adrien said as he made his way towards her.

"Not at all, I just got here. Are you all set?" Marinette asked the blonde teen.

"Yeah, our ride should be outside." Adrien said as he offered his hand to the Bluenette. She happily accepted it as the two headed over to the limo that was outside of the school.

Adrien and Marinette made sure to visit Mr. Agreste in the hospital three times a week, since he was unable to leave the place due to his injuries.

The two arrived at the hospital and quickly made their way to see the injured business man.

"Ah, there is my son, and with his lovely girlfriend no less." Mr. Agreste said with a warm smile. Marinette blushed and smiled at the kind comment. Adrien was happy to see his dad in much better shape.

Gabriel Agreste was siting up in his hospital bed, wearing a standard hospital gown. He was in much better spirits now then he ever was in a long time. His assistant Natalie was also present, and was even wearing a kind smile on her face.

"Hey Dad, hey Natalie. How has everything been?" Adrien asked casually. He moved towards his dad's bed with a smile.

After everything that had happened with Hawkmoth, Adrien began to really get to know his dad. Adrien didn't have to be the prim and proper robot that he was raised to be. Granted, his dad still wanted him to have good grades and still behave himself, but there was more of a bond there instead of just a figure of authority.

"Everything is going so so. Being in this bed makes it a bit difficult to manage my company. Thank goodness for Natalie, if it wasn't for her, I would be swimming in paperwork." Gabriel said as he motioned to Natalie.

"It..It is not that big of a deal Sir. I am simply doing my job." Natalie said nervously, a tint of pink could be seen on her face.

"Oh but it is, If you hadn't been keeping everything in order, I would probably be losing my company. I owe you my sincerest gratitude." Gabriel said with an assuring smile.

"Thank you for your praise. B-But you would most likely like time with your son. I will leave you be while I handle some work." Natalie said, barely able to keep her composure. She left the scene hiding her blushing cheeks.

"Things between you and Natalie have improved." Marinette said with a smile.

Gabriel laughed at the comment.

"When she heard me without that purple cretin's influence, she asked the doctor to check me for head trauma. But now I think she is starting to lighten up a bit more. I feel terrible for running that girl ragged for all these years. I really need to make it up to her." Gabriel said as he ceased laughing.

"How has the Physical therapy been?" Adrien asked as he changed the subject, he would rather not talk about the fact that his dad was starting to fall for Natalie.

"Oh, it has been alright. I am able to stand without much difficulty, but walking is still a bit of a task. The doctor's say another month or so before I leave." Mr. Agreste explained. "But enough about my condition, how about I tell you some good news."

Adrien and Marinette looked at the injured adult with curiosity.

"Marinette, how would you like to be a designer for my company starting next year?" Mr. Agreste asked as he looked at the blue haired teen.

Marinette froze, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Im sorry, could...Could you repeat that?" Marinette asked, unsure of the words that had came out of the Man's mouth.

"I have looked through your designs. Your work is phenomenal for your age, my company is always looking for fresh talent. Granted, it will be more of a part time deal, since you are attending school. I already talked to your parents about the deal. All I need is for you to agree if you want to." Mr. Agreste said with a soft, yet sincere grin.

Marinette began to fall over! Thankfully Adrien was there to catch her.

"I am pretty sure she that was a yes." Adrien answered as he held his girlfriend.

"Great, take her outside for some air. Let her know I will be in touch with the details." Mr. Agreste said.

Adrien turned to his dad.

"I just want to make sure. You are not doing this because she is my girlfriend, Right?" Adrien asked slightly nervous.

Gabriel's eyes turned more firm, similar to his old self.

"I would never do something like that. Your girlfriend is immensely talented, this offer is a testament to that. If she was even slightly less skilled then she was, she could be your wife, and I would decline her."

Adrien blushed at the mention of wife, but understood what his dad was saying.

"Okay, thanks dad. Make sure to get some rest." Adrien said as he held his girl friend bridal style as he left the room.

Gabriel smiled as he watched his son leave. Thinking about how the two young lovers reminded him of how he and his late wife were, all those years ago.

* * *

Meanwhile peering from a nearby rooftop, hidden from the rest of the world, two ominous figures watched the recovering grown up. One male and clad in a white cat costume, the other in a reverse ladybug color one. It was Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune.

"He is finally alone." Chat blanc said with a sinister grin. "All of that time we have been gathering energy will pay off now."

"Remember, he is leverage. We need him alive if we want to exchange him for our master." Miss fortune said as she looked at her partner sternly.

"I know, I know. But we have been playing it safe for so long! I am in need of some action!" Chat Blanc complained.

"Oh, and I suppose you want to become that black cat's punching bag once again." Miss fortune said with bite.

"That cat just had the drop on me. I won't let him have another chance." Chat Blanc said as he cracked his knuckles.

Miss fortune simply sighed, her partner was too much of a hot head.

"On my mark, we go." Miss fortune said as she got ready for their devious plan.

Chat blanc went to the edge of the roof.

"After you, My lady." The white cat said with a smirk.

Miss fortune launched her yo-yo from the roof they were on to just below the window where Mr. Agreste's room was.

"Go!" She signaled.

The White cat jumped on the line and ran across it. As he quickly pounced through the window, breaking the window and surprising the injured man.

"Who are ..." Gabriel was interrupted by a punch to the gut, causing the injured man to pass out from the pain. The cat dropped a note on the ground. He quickly grabbed the man and moved to the window. He tugged on the yo-yo line and Miss fortune pulled the two out of the hospital. They quickly ran as far as they could from the hospital, the first part of the plan complete.

* * *

I am just going to leave it here for now

What will happen now that Mr. Agreste has been kidnapped?

Will Ladybug and Chat noir be able to save him?

What will happen next?

Find out by staying tuned.

Please review and let me know what you guys think of the start of this new arc.


	23. Trades, Betrayals, and Unveils

Hey Guys

I am happy to get back an updating again. (Life am I right?)

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter

Make sure to review and tell me your thoughts on it.

* * *

Chat noir was a mix of emotions right now, not a single one of them good.

He was angry that someone had kidnapped his dad, he was worried that his dad was in danger, and he was feeling guilt about being unable to protect him.

Ladybug looked at her cat hero partner with worry. He hasn't said a single word since they found that note in his father's empty hospital bed. She hated seeing the boy she loved in such pain.

The note had stated that they must bring the purple Kwami in order to exchange him for Adrien's dad. The note wasn't signed. There wasn't even a specific location on where to meet. It only said to be prepared to make a switch at sunset and if they didn't meet their demands, he was done for.

"You two must really be desperate if you are willing to trade me." The purple Kwami said with a sinister chuckle. "I mean, the man is barely alive as it is, maybe he would be better off gone."

Ladybug was the one holding the jar, she made sure to give it a good shake, disorienting the purple creature.

"Keep quiet you little creep. You are lucky that you are part of this deal, or you would still be crammed under Nino's Hamper." Ladybug said with a vicious smirk as she watched the Kwami shudder at the thought of the dirty clothes.

The sun had finally begun to set over the city, the street lights were beginning to turn on, and a sudden flash of light caught the attention of the two heroes.

They looked to see two mysterious figures in the spotlight at the base of the Eiffel Tower. The heroes were shocked to see it was none other than their dark duplicates.

"Right on time, just like every hero should be!" Miss Fortune said with a dark cackle. She smiled as she watched the two heroes descend from the roof top to stand in front of them.

"Don't you think this is a bit flashy?" Chat noir asked with a puzzled look gracing his face.

"Oh not at all, we wanted to make sure all of Paris would be aware of the spectacle that is about to begin." Chat Blanc said as he toyed with his staff absentmindedly.

"And what spectacle would that be?" Ladybug asked, keeping a calm front despite her inner nervousness.

"Why the defeat and reveal of Ladybug and Chat noir of course. We have Cameras all around here, and you will be revealing your face for all of Paris...No, All of the World to see!" Miss Fortune exclaimed as she pointed fiercely at the two heroes.

"Revealing our identities wasn't apart of the deal!" Chat noir said, his anger now apparent.

"Oh, I am sorry. Are you the one who has the Hostage!?" Chat Blanc Mocked with a devilish grin present on his face.

Chat Noir pulled out his staff and was ready to charge, until he saw a Chat Blanc Clap his hands twice. Causing a spotlight to show the top of the tower, where Gabriel Agreste was suspended upside down by what appeared to be a black and red spotted yo-yo. He was clearly in a state of panic.

"You monsters!" Chat noir yelled in disgust.

"Oh simmer Down. Nothing will happen to him. All you need to do is take off your miraculous, and hand over the Kwami. Then we shall release your Father into your care." Miss fortune said eerily calm.

Ladybug had her eyes on the villain and she was trying her best to think of a way out of this. But right now, the only thing that they could do is comply.

"...Okay. We will do it... After you release him!" Ladybug Answered with a heavy sigh.

The two Evil duplicates looked at each other and nodded.

"How about you un-transform first, then we lower him down. We wouldn't want you to get any ideas of trying to do anything shifty." Miss fortune said sternly.

Chat noir looked at Ladybug with a pleading look. Trying to see if there was another way out of this. But his eyes turned cold seeing that the light of her determination was gone. She knew that there was no other option.

The two nodded to each other and un-transformed, revealing their secret Identities to all of Paris.

"Now place your Miraculous on the ground." Chat Blanc ordered.

Marinette and Adrien slowly complied. They placed their miraculous on the ground, their Kwami rushed out and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, a deal is a deal." Miss Fortuned said as she rushed up the tower and released the old man from his restraints.

She quickly descended from the tower carrying the injured man.

She made it to the ground and dropped him on the ground. Adrien swiftly went to his father's side.

"Dad are you O..." He trying to ask before getting Clocked by the evil Cat. Adrien flew several meter and was knocked on conscious as his head hit the ground.

Tikki and Plagg quickly noticed what was happening and made their way out of the area with their miraculous. Marinette tried to run over to Adrien but was tripped up by Miss Fortune's Yo-Yo.

Gabriel could only watch in horror as the two villain gather up the two beaten teens.

"I can't believe how well this worked out!" Chat Blanc exclaimed with Triumph.

"It would have been perfect if you had just gathered the miraculous like we planned! You just had to hit the blonde pretty boy. You feral Alley cat!" Miss fortune complained.

Marinette notice the villainess approaching and tried to scramble away with the jar. But the vile Ladybug clone was too fast for her without her hero powers. Miss Fortune casually smacked the girl's head into the street a few times until she lost consciousness. She then snatched the jar and releasing the Kwami.

"Yes! I am free! Good job my servants! You have done well to please your master!" Evvil cheered with villainous glee.

The two evil duplicates stared at the creature and laughed, leaving the kwami off guard.

"Umm... What is exactly are you laughing about?" The Kwami asked in confusion.

The two smiled as they quickly put him back into the jar.

"What is the meaning of this!" Evvil yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You just need to know your place." Chat Blanc said as he began shaking the jar. "There is a new Pecking order that needs to be obeyed. Miss Fortune, would You care to explain?

"I am glad you asked. It starts with Humans and Kwami at the bottom, the dirt, then the worms in the dirt, the Akuma you will make for both of us, and then obviously us two at the top." Miss fortune explained.

Evvil was in shock.

"How could you possibly think I would be subservient to my own creations? I created you. I own you!" Evvil yelled with his fury present in his face.

" You were apart of our creation, that much is true. But tell me this, Didn't you destroy the ones that so called made you? And if I am correct, it was because they were weaker." Chat Blanc said with a knowing smile.

Evvil had never realized the possibility of his Akuma developing sentience! All of his akuma were always purified by Ladybug before this ever became an issue. He had made a massive error.

"Now, we are going to take you to our base. If you try anything. We will crush you into dust." Miss fortune explained. her words sending chills down his spine. Evvil felt his will being crushed under the creatures sinister new might. He simply curled up into a ball and gave in. Unable to find a way to defeat his former underlings.

"With that settled. Ill gather the two teens, You carry the old man and the jar." Chat Blanc said as he picked up the duo.

Miss fortune turned to see that the old man had miraculously escaped.

"When on earth did he manage to escape? Miss fortune said with clear frustration.

"It doesn't matter, It isn't like he would be a good Hawkmoth in that pitiful condition. We have our adversaries beaten, and we have the former boss. We beat them, Lets just get out of here and go out on a high note." Chat blanc said with sound logic.

The two quickly escaped with their prizes. Unaware that the miraculous and Gabrieli were only in a nearby Alley way.

* * *

After the coast was clear. Plagg and Tikki sighed in relief. The had quickly put their miraculous stones on Gabriel as the two were distracted By evvil's rant. The transformation only lasted a second due to the strain on the man's body. But it was long enough for the them to escape. After it wore off Gabriel was out cold.

"What on earth do we do now?" Plagg asked clearly worried. " Our partners are captured, Evvil is in those twisted sentient Akuma and just to add insult to injury. The whole world knows who Ladybug and Chat noir are. The villains know where we live! We can't go back there."

Tikki put her hands on her freaked out friend's shoulders.

"It isn't hopeless! We can think of something! We may be down. But this fight isn't over. Not by a long shot." Tikki said with determination.

"Besides, remember how they said that this was broadcasted live?" Tikki said with a slight hopeful smile. "If anyone would know about a Ladybug battle, who else would it be?"

Before Plagg could even respond a reddish- brown haired girl appeared on the scene.

"Do you even have to guess?" The teen girl said, revealing herself to be Alya.

"Maybe we aren't entirely doomed. But it is going to be close." Plagg said with a bit of a smirk. "We are going to need a plan, and lots of cheese."

* * *

I will leave it here for now.

Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter

I am so sorry about how long this took.

Ill be able to update more after the break. At least until finals week.

anyway, until next time

SKG OUT


	24. Captives, Offers, and Rescue plans

Hey guys

It is me,

Hope you all are enjoying the story.

Here is the next chapter,

Please let me know your thoughts by reviewing.

Your support keeps me going

* * *

Marinette was the first to wake up. Her face was stinging, and her head felt heavy and sore. The room was dark, as if every ounce of light was removed from the area.

She tried to move forward but felt something restrict her movement. Her arms and legs were chained to the wall. Her arms were spread out and her legs were cuffed together. She looked around as her eyes slowly adjusted from the darkness.

"One of our prisoners is awake." A sinister voice spoke from somewhere in the darkness.

Marinette turned her head to the voice and several torches were lit with a bright, yet sinister purple flame. The new lights helped illuminate the dark blue haired teen to the situation.

The dark room showed to be mostly empty, except for the random amount of butterflies that were flocking near the torches. She and her blonde Boyfriend were chained to the wall next to each other. The two dark figures stood in front of her was what really caught her attention.

"It seems you are the only one awake. I guess I kicked the blonde a bit too hard." Chat Blanc remarked just as the light revealed his form.

"It can't be helped, the cutie will wake up eventually. Besides, we do have this one to keep us entertained." Miss fortune added, her eyes glowing with a dark glee.

Marinette refused to give the two villains any satisfaction.

"What do you two want with us anyway? We don't have the Miraculous. There is no point in keeping us here." Marinette asked, her eyes locked on the two villains.

Miss fortune walked up to the restrained girl and took her chin in her hand, forcing Marinette to look into her twisted Red eyes.

"You really don't get it. It doesn't matter if you don't have the Miraculous, the two Kwami will do everything in their power to try and save you. But even if that wasn't the case, we still wanted to snag you both up." Miss fortune answered.

"For you see, we were akuma based on you two. It would only be natural that we would want to get rid of our good versions." Chat Blanc added, as he went to Adrien. He looked at the unconscious blonde with nothing but contempt.

"Wake up!" He yelled as he smacked the teen with his hand.

Adrien opened his eyes to see Chat Blanc Smiling viciously at him. He refused to let his fear show, despite only waking a few seconds ago. He looked over at his girlfriend who seemed to have the same idea, he smiled with determination, causing the cat to look at him with confusion.

"What is with the smile you blonde brat?" Chat Blanc questioned as he prepared to beat the answer out of the prisoner if necessary.

"It is just that, you are so confident that you won. Our friends are out there, and I guarantee that they will find a way to save us." Adrien smirked.

Chat Blanc casually backed away from Adrien.

"We will be taking care of your so called friends soon enough. We actually are only here to gloat for a bit before moving to phase two." Chat Blanc Bragged. His partner backed away from Marinette and joined her partner.

"Soon, we will have everything ready, and turn the world into our personal playground. Until then, you will have the best seats to watch us destroy your home." Miss fortune exclaimed. "Just wait here while we get the guest of honor."

The two give a subtle yet taunting wave before vanishing. Leaving the two teens by themselves.

Marinette turned to Adrien.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"I have been better, but I will live. I am more concerned about you. Are you okay?" Adrien questioned.

"I think I will be alright, as soon as we find a way out of this place." Marinette answered as she struggled to get out of her chains.

Adrien did his best to get free, but the two were stuck.

"I don't think we can get out of this, at least, not without help." Adrien remarked with a deep sigh.

"We just have to think, there must be some way out of these chains." Marinette insisted as she continued to try and get free.

Adrien felt his confidence slip away. If he could become chat noir, this would be a cinch, but he can't become his hero self. He was stuck as Adrien. Worthless Adrien.

Even without Ladybug, Marinette was still confident, still strong, still willing to try everything she can to help and get out of the cell. But he wasn't the same, he tried to be like the hero he could be. But he can't do it without Plagg.

"We can't give up." Marinette shouted. "I know it seems grim, but we can't let those villains win. We are heroes. And heroes don't give up, with or without masks."

Adrien looked at Marinette, even though the situation was hopeless, she wasn't giving up. Marinette was always determined and knew to never give in. He couldn't let himself give in either.

"Who says I am giving up? I am way too stubborn for that." Adrien said as he began to struggle harder than before.

The restraints were slowly, but surely starting to give. The two just needed to keep on struggling.

But then Marinette suddenly stopped, her eyes wide with horror. Adrien looked to her with worry.

"Marinette, what is wrong?" He asked.

"Those two said they were going to get a special guest... They have the purple Kwami and miraculous that allows them to turn anyone into Hawkmoth. Who do you think would make a really good Hawkmoth?" Marinette asked in response to Adrien's question.

The blonde teen thought for a moment. To be a good Hawkmoth, they would need to be good at reading negative emotions, have a stock pile of negative emotional baggage themselves, and know how to use the suffering of others to their advantage. It took the teen all of five seconds to figure out who Marinette was thinking about.

"Do you really think they would go for her?" Adrien questioned.

"If they are really the negative version of us, then they know better then anyone why she was perfect for the role." Marinette explained.

The two both began struggling as much as possible, if they were right about the special guest, the world could be in grave danger!

* * *

News of Ladybug and Chat noir's identities was officially common knowledge in france. While most citizens were surprised, most were not aware of who Marinette was. The reporters began investigating the identities of the heroes. Adrien's identity was much easier to gather information about considering his family and modeling career.

While people were still gathering their thoughts on what they thought of the heroes secret identities. There was only one person who was absolutely sure she hated this.

A blonde teen violently chucked her remote at the her flat screen television, causing the screen to crack and breaking the tv.

Her orange hair assistant/best friend tried her best to calm her down!

"Marinette is Ladybug! How can a loser like her be the amazing Ladybug? It just doesn't make any sense!" The blonde roared in clear anger.

"I don't know Chloe, but I guess it does make sense. Marinette always seemed to know how to handle a situation, and she is very nice." Her orange hair friend answered nervously.

Chloe looked at her friend with her eyes gleaming with rage.

"Get out Sabrina!" Chloe yelled as she began to throw things at the orange haired girl.

Sabrina sprinted out of the room, leaving Chloe by herself. She wanted nothing more than to punch Marinette in her stupid face.

How could that boring, clumsy, plain girl be Ladybug? How could a girl like her be able to win over a guy like Adrien? Chloe felt as if her entire world was falling apart, and all of it was because of Marinette.

Marinette was the reason that everything was going wrong in her life. The reason she lost the class presidency, the reason she lost the design contest, the reason she wasn't cast as the star of the class movie, the reason her party was ruined, and the reason why Adrien was not hers.

Chloe felt all of these realizations swirl around in her brain. It all made sense.

"This is all Marinette's Fault!" Chloe yelled in anger. "If I could get rid of her, I could have Adrien. I could have everything I want!"

At that moment, the lights went out in her room. Two mysterious figures enter from the window. Slowly approaching the now surprised teen.

"You want to get rid of Marinette? You want Adrien all to yourself? Perhaps we can help you." One of the figures spoke.

Chloe's eyes adjusted to the light and saw what appeared to be Chat noir and ladybug.

"Marinette? Adrien? You-You heard all of that?" Chloe stammered nervously, she backed away slowly.

"We are not your two dorky classmates. But the mistake is understandable. This is Chat Blanc and I am Miss fortune, the two dark versions of those pathetic do-gooders." Miss fortune explains.

Chloe's nervousness begins to vanish as she looks closer at the two.

The two did look similar to the heroes in the lack of light. But their vicious red eyes did set the two apart.

"Okay.. So what do you want with me?" Chloe questioned, she regained her usual arrogant way of talking.

"We have a propostion for you. One that I think you will very much like." Chat Blanc exclaimed with a cheshire grin.

* * *

The only safe place for Plagg and Kwami to be was at the abandoned school. The remaining members of team ladybug had went to the one of the classrooms to talk privately.

"We need to find Adrien and Marinette as soon as possible." Tikki said to the group.

"That isn't going to be easy, with the whole city in a frenzy trying to find Ladybug and chat noir. Both of their houses are covered with reporters. Not to mention, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng are probably worried sick about their daughter." Nino stated. He had arrived moments earlier thanks to a text from Alya, who let him in on the situation.

"All the more reason to try and find them faster. The city is in a panic with their two heroes unmasked and captured. The city is practically begging for Akuma to swarm them." Plagg states drearily.

Alya began trying to brainstorm an idea. Where could those two be hiding? It had to be nearby the Eiffel tower, so that they could escape from the hostage exchange sight quickly. It had to be abandoned, so no one would notice if they were there or not. And it had to have good vantage points, in order to see the whole city from. This didn't help much, despite her deductive skills, the city had plenty of areas like that. It would take forever to find the lair like that.

Suddenly, the group heard one of the desks screech. They turned to the noise to see Gabriel standing up. They were forced to take the injured man with them in order to keep the press and the evil duplicates, from knowing where he was.

"I... might know where they are." Gabriel mumbled weakly. He was still injured, but he needed to help them find his son and his son's girlfriend. "There is a building, about 100 meters north east of the eiffel tower, that is where I am sure they are. It is an abandoned factory, Evvil had bought it, used the excuse that we would rebuild over it. Nobody questioned me at the time."

"So we know the location, now we need a plan." Tikki spoke, her hope rising with the new information.

"What do we need a plan for? Alya and I use you and Plagg to transform into ladybug and chat noir. We swoop in, save them, and get out of there." Nino states triumphantly.

"We don't exactly have time to do a learner course on how to use the powers. You would get crushed by the duplicates before even setting foot in the lair." Plagg pointed out.

"What other choice do we have? We don't exactly have weeks to prepare for a rescue." Alya exclaimed.

Tikki sighed, there was one option, but it wasn't exactly ideal.

"I... I might have a solution to this..."

* * *

We will leave it hear for now.

Please review with what you thought about this chapter and tell me if you would like a fast update.

Reviews fuel the fire for faster updates, but no pressure if you don't want to.

Until next time

SKG OUT


	25. Like a HawkMoth to a Flame

I can not apologize enough for being gone for so long.

the last few weeks were killing me.

But I am back and here is the update you have been waiting for.

* * *

"What do you have in mind?" Nino asked as he and Alya turned their attention to Tikki.

The red Kwami took a deep breathe.

"There may be a way to give you the experience you need to save Marinette and Adrien...but it might be a tad bit dangerous." Tikki explained as she looked at the ground, hoping that there was another possible solution that they could think of.

"Whatever the risk we will take it. Marinette and Adrien have been risking their lives for us on a regular basis. We can stick our necks out for them." Nino answered.

Tikki looked at Plagg, who seemed to have understood what the red Kwami was driving at.

"Okay, but just a heads up, you will be craving cheese like crazy." Plagg chuckled as he handed his miraculous to Nino.

Tikki handed over the earrings to Alya.

"You might find yourself with more of a sweet tooth." Tikki whispered softly.

The two teens put on the miraculous and began their transformation.

* * *

The spoiled Mayor's daughter looked at the two evil akuma villains. They were promising to give her what she really wanted. The offer was tempting, but some small part of her was shouting at her to not do it.

But Chloe was use to ignoring the pesky little voice and smiled.

"I am in."

Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune smiled as the villainess pulled out the butterfly tie.

"Put this on, and it will give you everything you need." Miss fortune explained.

While normally adverse to anything so gaudy looking as the tie. She put it on. The moment it mad contact, Chat Blanc pulled out the jar holding the evil kwami. He opened the jar and watched as the creature was sucked into the tie.

Chloe had begun to transform.

* * *

Adrien was violently struggling harder then he had ever struggled before.

"Adrien calm down. That isn't going to help us right now." Marinette pleaded.

"We can't just sit here and wait! If Chloe is the next host of Hawkmoth, she will become far more dangerous then any opponent we have ever faced." Adrien shouted in frustration.

"I know, but trust me. Knowing Tikki, she is already coming up with a plan to help us out of here. We just have to keep calm and wait for the opportunity to stop her." Marinette reasoned.

Adrien stopped struggling, he knew Marinette was right. The chains were to heavy to fight against, and even if they had the tools to get pick the lock, it isn't like either of them knew how to lock pick.

"I know this is difficult. But we have to be hopeful and patient."

"I know you are right. I guess things could be so much worse."

"Oh, and how is that kitty?"

"I could be without my lovely lady to keep me sane."

Marinette couldn't help the smile that Adrien's cheesy flirting put on her face.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you can flirt at times like this."

"I can't help myself, You are Paw-sitively enchanting. Even in this dark dungeon." Adrien flirted with his eyebrows raised.

Marinette jokingly rolled her eyes as she laughed at the silly cat.

"I can keep going if it doesn't Bug you too much."

"You get one more pun."

Adrien smirked as he was about to unleash his best one yet.

"Actually he is fresh out." A familiarly sinister voice interrupted their exchange.

The two teens turned their attention to their returning captors, Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune, who were now walking with a mysterious third figure.

"Ladybugs and gentlecats, I present to you. The latest and greatest, Hawkmoth!" Chat Blanc announced.

The mysterious figure walked over close to the two chained up teens.

This Hawkmoth was wearing a long purple dress, with a traces of black on the top reminiscent of the precious hawkmoth. Unlike the previous Hawkmoth's full mask, this Hawkmoth simply had a large purple butterfly shaped mask that covered her most of her face, showing her cold blue eyes and her mouth. Her Blonde hair was flowing down past her shoulders. Her butterfly tie, more reminiscent of a choker.

Hawkmoth walked towards Marinette and frowned.

"I can't believe you were Ladybug. I use to look up to you, I respected you. Do you understand how disgusting it was to see what was underneath the mask of the hero I admired?" Hawkmoth shouted in absolute disgust.

Marinette didn't say anything, she simply stared at hawkmoth with a blank expression as the girl went on. In the end of it all, even with that evil Kwami, Chloe was still the same as she was before, and that was what made this more terrifying.

"I can't believe I was your fan. Was it funny for you? Watching me fangirl about you with the rest of the class? Did that make you feel like you were worth anything? Because you aren't! You aren't special just because you had powers. I see that now. You don't deserve to be the hero of this city, You don't deserve to be admired by everyone, and above all other things, you don't deserve Adrien!"

"That is a Lie Chloe!" Adrien yelled in outrage.

Hawkmoth stopped her tirade and turned to the blonde Model.

"Marinette is the one person who I know for a fact deserves to be Ladybug. She is kind, caring, and puts others above herself. You are right about one thing though. The powers don't make Marinette special. Marinette herself is what made her special. You have powers now Chloe, but you haven't changed at all. You have not right to act like this."

Chat blanc and Miss fortune held in their surprise by the burn that Adrien had just laid out. Marinette could not help but smile at her boyfriend's kind words.

Hawkmoth looked as if she was ready to blow a gasket.

"How can you say that Adrien? She isn't worth your time. Even if she was Ladybug, she is still just a common pest. You are Adrien Agreste, aside from being a hero, you are a rich model. Someone of that status is only worthy of having someone like me. Why can't you see that?"

"Chloe, you are my friend. So I am asking you this once. Stop this madness, release us and get that cursed tie off of you. It is messing with your mind. If you even care about me even a fraction as much as you say you do, you will let us go." Adrien stated sternly.

Hawkmoth stopped for a moment, as if she was considering his words. After a pause her scowl reappeared and she began to speak up.

"You will learn the truth Adrien. You will understand that we are meant to be, even if I have to make you understand. Blanc, Fortune, free him of his chains. We are going to a new location. This is no place for me to rule Paris from." Hawkmoth ordered.

"What about the girl?"

"Leave her here. Once we leave. Collapse the lair." Hawkmoth said as she walked out of the exit.

"Chloe dont do this!" Adrien pleaded.

The two villains shrugged as they cut the blonde model down. They had to pretend that Hawkmoth was in control for now. Before Adrien could retaliate, Chat Blanc knocked the teen out with a swift blow to his head.

"Adrien!" Marinette cried out as Miss fortune picked up the unconscious teen.

"I leave the distraction to you Alley cat." Miss fortune stated as she left the white cat alone in the room with Marinette.

Chat Blanc looked at the girl with his vicious red eyes, they seemed to soften as he looked at her.

"It is a shame we have to leave you here. I can understand why my good counterpart is so enamored by you. But hey, at least you get to see my handiwork before you die." Chat blanc said as he activated his special skill.

"Cataclysm!" He shouts as places his hand on the floor. The whole place begins to start corroding.

"It should take a couple of minutes to bring the whole place down. Don't go anywhere. Not that you could." Chat blanc teased.

He began to make his way out of the room until he heard a window shatter.

He quickly turned to see none other than Ladybug and chat noir standing right in front of him.

"What? How is this possible? Y-You can't be Ladybug and Chat noir!"

Marinette stared in surprise at the two heroes, she quickly recognized the long reddish brown hair anywhere. It was Alya, which meant that the short black haired Chat noir had to be Nino.

"Oh, It is possible! I recommend you give up before we beat you into the ground dude" Chat noir stated with overwhelming confidence.

Chat Blanc quickly drew his staff.

"You obviously must be friends of the brats. You may have miraculous, but I doubt you know how to use them." Chat blanc scoffs at the duo.

"Nino, Free Marinette. Ill take care of neutering the bad kitty." Ladybug commanded.

Nino noir made his way to Marinette.

"Don't worry Mari, Ill get you out in a second. Cataclysm!" Chat Noir shouts as he places his hand on the chains, shattering them.

Marinette gets up and watches as her best friend, not only hold her own against the nasty akuma, but was dominating the poor cat.

Chat Blanc was covered in bumps and bruises from the Yo-Yo strikes.

Chat Blanc was doing his best to block with his staff, Ladybug was showing an uncanny accuracy reminiscent of Marinette's own style. The white cat could do nothing but take the beating.

"Forget this! Ill get you later!" Chat Blanc shouted in frustration he quickly left the building. His quick motion making the building far more unstable. Ladybug was ready to chase after the evil cat, but Marinette stopped her.

"We have to get out of here before the building collapses." Marinette exclaimed.

The three teens manage to get out by jumping through the shatter window just before the hideout collapsed in on itself.

They made it safely to a nearby rooftop, and as fate would have it. Ladybug's and Chat noir's transformations wore off. Leaving Alya and Nino exhausted.

"That was incredible. How did you two get a handle on your powers so fast?" Marinette asked in amazement.

"They didn't." Plagg said as he floated towards the Bluenette, surprisingly not tired at all. Tikki was also perfectly fine, which was strange due to transforming back to normal only ever tired out the Kwami.

"What Plagg means is, they were more or less a host while Plagg and I were doing the actions. The banter and personality was still there, but all the skills and fighting was done by us. Kind of like an auto-pilot. We don't like doing it, because it wears out the user, it is kind of a last resort." Tikki explained.

Marinette nodded at the explanation.

"Will Alya and Nino be alright?" Marinette worried as her friends looked absolutely fatigued.

"Since the transformation only lasted a few minutes, they should be back to normal in a little bit. Prolonged use of this could cause damage long term. That is why we avoid using auto-pilot when possible." Plagg commented.

"Okay, as long as they will be okay. But we also have a big issue on our hands." Marinette said grimly.

"What is wrong Marinette?"

"There is a new Hawkmoth. And Adrien has been taken by her."


	26. To whom the bells of Notre Dame toll

Hey guys

SKG here,

And I am here to deliver you a fresh new update.

Thanks for your support

* * *

Notre Dame, 128 meters tall, 48 meters wide, and known as one of the most beautifully crafted buildings in all of time.

A cathedral was the last place one would look for a villain such as Hawkmoth. But somehow it felt right for the woman to claim this landmark as her new base.

Miss fortune had chained Adrien to the alter at the back wall of the cathedral where he was seen clearly. Hawkmoth smiled as her blonde captive began to wake up.

Adrien woke up to find himself in one of the legendary landmarks in Paris. He looked to see Miss fortune smiling above him.

"About time you woke up Pretty boy. It is time for the main event to begin." Miss fortune informed him as she pointed towards Hawkmoth.

"Chloe, you need to stop this! What your doing is absolutely crazy!" Adrien shouted.

"You don't even know what I am about to do." Hawkmoth stated blankly.

Adrien paused for a moment.

"Good point. Tell me what you are about to do and then Ill yell you shouldn't do it." Adrien said as his voice dripped with sarcasm.

Hawkmoth ignored the snappy remark as she raised her arms in the air.

In a matter of seconds, countless white butterflies bursted through the main stain glass window of the famed Cathedral. Adrien watched as the butterflies swarmed around Hawkmoth. Within a matter of seconds all of the white butterflies that flew around the evil villainess began turning into dark and vile akuma!

Miss fortune began to feel a shutter down her spine as she watched this hawkmoth create akuma with such ease. The previous Hawkmoth was no where near as powerful as Chloe was. The Mayor's daughter was far darker in spirit then Miss fortune and her partner could have ever imagined.

The Akuma flew around in a chaotic display of darkness, until Hawkmoth lowered her hands. As if on cue, the Akuma went to the floor, as if to bow to their master.

Miss fortune gulped nervously as she moved towards Hawkmoth, but she managed to hide her fear before she spoke.

"Excellent Chloe, You truly are a much better Hawkmoth then we could have ever hoped. Now it is time for stage two."

Hawkmoth looked at the dark Ladybug with an emotionless stare. Miss fortune felt a chill climb up her spine, without saying a word, it was clear who was in charge right now.

"Where is your Partner? Destroying the old lair should not have been that difficult." Hawkmoth questioned as she moved closer to the organ.

"He should be here any second now. He always enjoys toying with people before doing his work. But I assure you, that lair is destroyed." Miss fortune answered swiftly.

As if on cue, Chat Blanc rushed in through the same shattered stained window.

"I am sorry I am late. We might have a bit of an issue." Chat blanc said as he looked over at Hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth glared at the cat villain in disgust. Chat Blanc felt an nervous pang in his gut, he looked to the left to see his partner in crime looking nervous. Even he could tell something had changed after he left.

"So what is this Issue that caused you to return late?" Hawkmoth asked, clearly disgusted by the white cat.

Chat Blanc felt a cold sweat roll down his neck as he felt the dark intensity around him. As an Akuma, he could pick up on negative emotions, the negative emotions being emitted from Hawkmoth were far darker then any he had seen. It was both inspiring and terrifying.

"T-There was a new Ladybug and Chat noir. They had bursted through the Lair. I collapsed the Lair on them, but there is a small chance they might have survived."

Hawkmoth's anger rose, all of the Akuma rose and flew around her stirred by the raw negative emotions she emitted.

"Fix this! I want those new nuisances taken care of this instant!" Hawkmoth Commanded.

"We can't right now. We need more power! Give us some of those akuma you created and we will be able to destroy them." Miss fortune explained.

Hawkmoth sighed in disappointment.

"You know, if you can't even defeat an amateur version of yourselves. Why should I keep you around?" Hawkmoth asked rhetorically.

Miss fortune and Chat Blanc could feel the dark intent of Hawk moth and tried to run away, only to notice that they couldn't move.

Hawkmoth walked over to the two terrified replicas and grinned sinisterly as she approached.

"I guess you felt that you were above me. That you were somehow better because you have had power longer. But in the end, you are still just Akuma. And an Akuma that fails me, isn't one worth keeping around."

Hawkmoth placed her hand on Chat Blanc's head and began draining the dark energy from him. Chat Blanc vanished in an instant, only a regular akuma remained. which Hawkmoth crushed with her heel. Miss fortune could only watch as her partner vanished. This wasn't Evvil possessing this girl, it wasn't the girl having absolute control over Evvil, it was a sinister balance of both that created a Hawkmoth that was far more horrifying then Miss fortune had ever seen.

"Chat!" Miss fortune cried out.

Hawkmoth place a hand over the fake Ladybug's mouth.

"Don't worry, you will be joining him soon enough."

* * *

"Chloe is Hawkmoth?!" Alya exclaimed in shock. She and Nino had finally awoke from their exhaustion. Marinette had transformed into ladybug to move the two to a safer location. In order not to draw attention, Marinette De-transformed before entering the school.

"That can't be that bad... can it?" Nino questioned nervously. The two teens looking at the blunette expecting some sort of assurance that it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"I really wish I could say it wasn't. Chloe is completely different then she once was, she seems so full of negative emotions. It could be catastrophic what happens if she gets a hang of her powers." Marinette explained as she lowered her head.

"Then we have to stop her now! There is no time to lose." Alya insisted.

"Even if I was strong enough to fight her on my own, which I don't think I can. We don't know where she is. She could be anywhere in Paris." Marinette explained.

"I might know where she is."

The teens turn around to see Gabriel Agreste standing himself up.

"If Chloe is anything like her father, and I am sure she is. She will choose an extravagant area as her base. And if I know Evvil, it will be a place with lovely stained glass windows."

The teens look at the man for a moment and think carefully. There were very few places that fit that description, but it became clear what the designer was referring to.

"Notre Dame!"

* * *

Adrien had watched as the two Akuma copies had been drained of their powers and crushed under Chloe's foot.

Hawkmoth casually walked over to him and used her freshly made Akuma as steps to get eye level with him.

"Tell me Adrien, Don't you believe this place is beautiful? The architecture, the structure, the care in every piece of this place. This building is a testament to a being of a higher power. I really like the way this place is made. Perhaps after I conquer this world. Ill have buildings like this made as a testament to me." Hawkmoth narrated to the Blonde boy.

Adrien did not say a word. He simply looked at his former friend with anger and sorrow. Hawkmoth did not let his silence bother her.

"Now Adriekins, no need to act so cold. I don't plan on going through any of this without my boy toy. So just sit tight for a little bit and the world will be ours." Hawkmoth said as she playfully bopped his nose.

Adrien felt his frustration with Chloe reach new levels, and sure enough he was at his limit.

"You don't get it Chloe. You never understood. I don't want to be your boy toy, or your boyfriend. I never was and never will be. The only girl that I love is Marinette. But you are so selfish and self centered you could never see that. You were one of my closest friends since we were little, I thought maybe you could finally understand that I was happy. But no, so long as you don't get something you want, no one in Paris can be happy!"

Hawkmoth stared at Adrien in complete shock.

"What has gotten into you? How deep does that blue haired harpy have her claws in you? Can't you see that I am much better for you? Can't you see that we were destined for one another?" Hawkmoth said as a tear streamed down her face.

Adrien could see that Chloe wasn't being manipulated, at least not completely. Somewhere deep inside chloe, this was her true self, a twisted version, but still her.

Hawkmoth quickly composed herself and placed her hand on Adrien's Forehead.

"There is so much confusion in this head of yours. That baker's daughter has you convinced you are in love with her. But don't worry, I plan on getting rid of her once and for all. Then, your eyes will be able to see what is right in front of you."

Adrien was Livid! He felt his anger boil like magma in a volcano.

"If you do anything to her, I will make you regret it." Adrien roared with rage.

Hawkmoth smiled at the outburst.

"Oh but Adrien. I won't be the one getting rid of her. You are!"

On cue all the recently created Akuma rushed towards the angry chained up teen.

Adrien quickly realized exactly what Chloe had done. She had made him vulnerable to an Akuma Attack! Without his miraculous, there was no way for him to fight off a possession. He tried to calm himself down by thinking about Marinette, but the Akuma swarm's unrelenting pursuit made it next to impossible. All he could do was struggle.

* * *

"AH!" a tiny shriek hung in the air of the class. Marinette quickly opened her bag to see Tikki holding Plagg who is shouting in pain.

"Tikki, what is wrong with Plagg?" Marinette asked, her face conveying her worry.

"It's Adrien. Since Adrien is the current chat noir, Plagg has a link to Adrien's mind. Right now, Adrien is going through something incredibly painful."

Gabriel felt a pang of sorrow as he heard Tikki's words.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten myself kidnapped..."

"Don't say that dude.. I mean sir. You were hospitalized. It isn't like you had a way of keeping super powered villains off of you." Nino comforted the grown adult.

Marinette turned towards her Kwami, her eyes filled with determination.

"Tikki, Spots On!"

Marinette transformed into Ladybug. She was prepared to leave at that moment.

"Wait!" Plagg called out. "I am coming with you."

"Plagg..."

"If you can save Adrien, I can transform him into Chat noir. You know you will need all the help you can get against that Crazy Brat."

"I don't have anything to hold you with." Marinette says as she motions to her costume.

The cat kwami looks at the blunette and grins a bit.

"I just might have something in mind."


	27. The bells of war ring

Hello my friends

Have another fresh update for your viewing pleasure.

Enjoy, and sorry for the delay

* * *

Hawkmoth smiled darkly as the swarm of akuma completely mobbed the blonde model. She watched as the akuma formed a black cocoon around him. Hawkmoth slowly approached the dark cacoon and placed her hand on the hardened dark shell. Her hands glowing with a sinister black aura, she focused her energy strictly on the cocoon.

Hawkmoth had the ability to control others when they were possessed by an akuma regardless of the distance, but the ability to control was enhanced the closer the villain was to the akuma. When the possessed individual was making contact with Hawkmoth, Hawkmoth had the ability to enhance their negative emotions even further making them a far more dangerous entity. The old hawkmoth never did this due to risks of revealing his old hideout, the new hawkmoth didn't have to worry about such trivial matters.

"Now you will be an obedient boy toy and accept the power I am giving you." Hawkmoth insisted. Her eyes sharply staring at the dark sphere.

Inside the sphere Adrien was doing everything in his power to resist. He focused hard on the things that gave him joy, the things that gave him hope. But now that Chloe was focused on him, the dark emotions were stirring, his anger, his loneliness, his fear, and his loss were beginning to overwhelm him.

"Does she really love you? Or just the idea of you?"

'Are they really your friends?'

'Does your father truly love you? What if he just pretending to act like he was possessed to avoid imprisonment?'

'No one needs you, Ladybug is the one they all care about."

"Your just a product, all flash and no substance?'

'Poor baby never got the love of his mother.'

'Marinette will get sick of you and leave.'

Adrien felt each dark phrase pierce his confidence, it was too much darkness, too much suffering. He couldn't keep it together.

He was sinking, all he could do was fall into the darkness.

The dark sphere began cracking. Hawkmoth smiled as the crack grew bigger.

"Awaken, My Shadow Cat."

* * *

Ladybug was moving as fast as she could. The rooftops below looked like a blur as she ran above the city. Her body was racing as her mind had one thought.

'I have to get to Notre Dame.'

She felt herself growing closer as she began to see the cathedral in the distance. She kept going until she reached the entrance of the church.

She stood in front of the entrance, she took a deep breathe, and then she kicked the door open.

"Show yourself Chloe!" Ladybug commanded as she drew her yo-yo.

The church felt abandoned, there seemed not to be a soul in the area.

"Were we wrong?" Ladybug whispered softly.

She opened her hand to reveal the ring Miraculous that belonged to Adrien. Out popped out Plagg.

"No, I can sense him. He is definitely here, and so is that witch." The black cat kwami stated as he looked around.

Suddenly the Kwami's eyes grew wide in horror.

"He is in front of us." Plagg whispered just before retreating into the ring.

Suddenly a dark blur dashed towards Ladybug at blinding speed. The blunette hero barely dodged the attack and noticed that the creature closed the door. The only light in the room was the moon shining into the shattered glass window above. Marinette new she couldn't see a thing. She had to get out of there. She began to make her way to the window only to notice the blur standing in the light.

In the light stood what appeared to be a far more sinister Chat noir. His emerald green eyes were now blood read. His cat ears were larger and more cropped. His black mask took up more of his face and was Butterfly shaped. His teeth were sharpen fangs, his gloves had sharpened metal claws, and his black boots had three metal spikes sticking out the front like cat claws. His leather costume seemed more sleek, giving off a dark aura and his hands and feet had shattered shackles that dragged on the floor. But there was no mistake in Ladybug's mind, it was Adrien, her chat noir.

"Do you like what I have done with Him Marinette?" A familiar voice spat in disgust. "It was pretty tough to get him to accept it. But like any pet, all he needed was a bit of training."

The blunette felt rage build up inside as she heard the villain cackle from the distance.

"Stop this Chloe! You are being manipulated. Did you really want to do this to Adrien? The boy you supposedly love?" Ladybug yelled.

Hawkmoth appeared from where she was hiding and walked over to the controlled Adrien.

"Are you joking? I am simply leveling the playing field. You had him under your little spell, I am simply freeing him." Hawkmoth exclaimed as stroked under Adrien's chin. The controlled adrien remained stiff on the contact, showing his dislike of the touching. "Once you are gone, he will be mine. Now Shadow cat, go show this bug the power of our love."

Shadow cat did not move. He simply looked at ladybug, his face showing no emotion except for his eyes. His eyes showing how he wants to be free, with his lady. But there is too much strain on him.

"Did you not hear me?" Hawkmoth angrily retorted. "I said attack!"

Hawkmoth had activated her powers, making a faint purple butterfly outline around the boy's eyes, causing him immense pain until he moved. His pupils vanished as he began to attack like a feral cat.

He violently swung at Ladybug. Ladybug barely dodged the monstrous cat's charge. She quickly began to go to hawkmoth, but just as she was about to attack, Shadow Cat appeared and knocked her away.

Ladybug was flung into the air by the impact of the fierce hit. But quickly recovered and used her yo-yo to swing to higher ground just as the cat creature pounced at her. Causing him to crash into a row of chairs.

Plagg appeared out of the ring.

"Get to higher ground, he has the full advantage in this dark area." Plagg suggested. "Head up to the bell tower."

Ladybug quickly moved from the alter and went to the nearby door, Shadow cat was hot on her heels as he was charging at her on all fours.

Ladybug shut the door and ran up the steps, not far behind was shadow cat who slashed through the door and gave chase up the steps.

Marinette made it the the platform where the giant golden bell was located. It hung heavily as the red clad hero tried to think of something.

"Lucky Charm!" She exclaimed.

Suddenly a pair of ladybug print ear plugs fell into the heroine's hands just as the dark cat made his way to the tower.

"Adrien! I need you to calm down. I know you are in there." Ladybug shouted out.

Shadow cat simply growled at the response as he moved closer. Marinette looked to the left of him and noticed he was right next to the bell. She then looked up to see the bell ringing mechanism, and the lever that causes the bell to ring. she knew what she had to do.

"I am sorry Adrien." Marinette said as she swung her yo-yo around the lever and yanked hard. She put her ear plugs in and moved back. The loud bell of Notre dame rang loudly. Shadow cat heard the loud ringing, causing the creature to hold his ears in agony causing the cat to stay in place shouting in pain.

Ladybug approached the creature and began pulling the chains off of the cat. Shadow cat tried to fight back, activating his special skill.

"Cataclysm!" Shadow cat roared as he tried to reach the heroine, but ended up breaking the restraints that Akumatized him. The end result released a massive swarm of akuma to rush out of the bell room before Marinette could respond.

Shadow cat transformed back into Adrien. Ladybug ran over to the switch and stopped the bell from ringing anymore. The Heroine then ran to Adrien, who was on the ground unconscious.

Plagg appeared out of is ring as he checked on Adrien.

"He is knocked out cold, but he is all right. Being possessed by that many akuma would have been too much for most people." Plagg announced relieved.

Ladybug picked up Adrien fireman style and jumped from the window of the bell tower. She quickly swung her yo-yo to help her land safely on a nearby rooftop.

"We have to get him as far away from here as possible." Ladybug said just as her powers wore off. Ladybug had transformed back into Marinette. "No, not now!"

Tikki popped out of the earrings exhausted.

"This isn't good. It took a lot to take down Adrien, and now he is unconscious, and I need a recharge. Who knows what Hawkmoth is doing!" The red Kwami explained in frustration.

Marinette pulled out a cookie from her pocket.

"Eat, we are going to need all the strength you can muster for what is going to happen next." Marinette states as she handed the cookie to the Kwami. Marinette put on Chat's miraculous ring. Tikki realized what was going on.

"Marinette! Do not do this! The risks are astronomical!" Tikki lectured.

"I know the risks, Plagg already told me. Using two Miraculous at the same time is a very draining process. I only have ten minutes of access to that power before it becomes dangerous. But if what Plagg said is true, it will be enough to defeat Chloe." Marinette countered. "Adrien is in no shape to fight, and I am not risking his life after what happened. I am going to end this once and for all!"

Tikki was prepared to yell back, but stopped when she saw the look in her blue eyes. The fierce look of determination that was always the last face Tikki ever saw of her hosts before they faced off against hawkmoth. She had seen this look enough times to know there was nothing that could change Marinette's mind. Tikki felt tears in her eyes.

"Please don't die Marinette." Tikki begged.

"I won't, I promise." Marinette said as she hugged the kwami.

She moved to the Unconscious Adrien and smiled softly.

"Be safe Adrien, Ill be back soon."

Marinette kissed the teen on his fore head before turning to the two Kwami.

"Tikki, Plagg, Spots on and Claws Out!" Marinette exclaimed.

* * *

The final chapter is coming closer, I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Let me know if you want more


	28. The Miraculous Chat Bug!

Hey guys.

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever.

I have been having difficulty writing this one in a way I found satisfying

but no more excuses, I hope you enjoy this one

Let me know what you think.

I swear the next update won't take this long

* * *

A bright light erupted as the transformation occurred. The part of her skin tight suit that covered her torso, upper arms and upper legs were bright red. her gloves and feet were colored black were black. She had the boots and gloves similar to that of Chat noir. she even had a black mask with a blue sclara and the golden bell hanging from her neck. Her hair was slightly wilder, to the point where her pigtails were gone and her hair was down passed her shoulders. There was a symbol on her chest reminiscent of a red and black yin-yang symbol which was also on her earrings and her ring. She also had the cat ears and tail similar to the old Chat noir, as well as black spots on the red parts of her costume.

Marinette was now a new hero.

"Miraculous Chat Bug!" Marinette exclaimed as her transformation finished. The glanced over her costume, even though it seemed like it would appear like a random blend of both costumes, the design fit seamlessly together, as if it was a whole new costume destined to be worn like this.

"Wow, My body feels different. It feels so energized." Marinette thought as she clenched her fists. "This... is amazing. No wonder hawkmoth wanted to have both Miraculous. This strength.. It is incredible."

 _'You don't have time for this Marinette. You only have ten minutes before things get dangerous.'_ a voice rang in her head. The voice seemed to sound like both Tikki and Plagg in unison. It appears that there was some features to this new costume that she was learning

The girl jumped from the roof and landed in front of the cathedral.

Chat bug rushes in and sees Hawkmoth standing in the center of the cathedral, the akuma swarm from earlier swarming around her in a circle.

"You know Marinette. I didn't think it was possible." Hawkmoth stated stoically, Chat bug felt shivers down her spine as the girl's voice rang in the cathedral. "I didn't think I could hate someone this much."

The blunette walked closer as Hawkmoth, having little time to spare and enough power to easily fight her. The villain dropped to her knees and placed her hands on her face.

"I looked up to you once." Hawkmoth muttered just loud enough for chat bug's heightened hearing to hear. The swarm of akuma stopped there erratic movement and made a circle on the floor around her.

Chat bug stopped at the statement, confused by the words coming out of the blonde's mouth.

"Chloe?"

"You were so amazing, saving the day, always putting the safety of other before yourself. I dressed up like you with my friend and pretended to be you." Chloe's words became more audible as she went on, her expressions more genuine then any that Marinette had seen from her. "So when I found out that you were Ladybug...It was the cruelest truth that life had ever tossed my way. And the worst part is, deep down, I knew that it was you."

Marinette didn't know what to do, she had suited up ready for a physical confrontation to save everyone. But she wasn't fighting a villain, she was fighting a hurt, insecure girl.

Chloe's sorrow made a quick change to anger and the akuma that were calmly making a circle around her were awakened by her mood shift and were now erratically moving around the two teens.

"Because that is what really makes things so much worse. Everything you do, everything you are, you were always better then me at everything without even trying. You are a better designer then me, you have more friends then I do, you do better in school, you have parents that love you and want to spend time with you, and just to add insult to injury you took the guy in the world that I loved!" she cried out in frustration. "How come you are able to do this so easy? The world seems to favor you so much, yet this world just loves to torment me! Why is like this?"

Chat bug slowly walked over to Chloe and stood in front of her.

"Chloe, please stop all of this. I can understand why you see me in such a light. But things aren't as easy as they seem. I am klutzy, I am paranoid, and I overreact at every little thing. But it is true, I do have a good life, but you have a good life too. If you want more friends, try to be more open to people, it isn't easy but it is worth it." Chat bug explained as she reached her hand out to chloe. "Lets put an end to this, forget this ever happened. Because I know you are better then this."

There was a silence that hung for a few moments. Chloe slowly reaches out to Marinettes hand only to smack it away.

"I am not Chloe anymore! I am hawkmoth!" Hawkmoth picked herself back up, angry tears still streaming down her face. "I may not have been able to beat you as Chloe, But as Hawkmoth, I am going to win! I am going to beat you Marinette! I am going to crush you! Even If I have to wipe Paris off of the face of the map to do it! I will take your miraculous and then I will get everything I want!"

Chat bug sighed deeply, she was finally able to see it, why Chloe was such a cold person. Chloe wasn't an evil person, a bit spoiled and cruel, but not evil. But right now, chloe was led astray, she was being coaxed by an evil little kwami. It was up to her to save Chloe from this kwami and herself.

"Okay Chloe, If that is how it has to be, then I will have to knock some sense into you."

Hawkmoth jumped back a good distance from Chat bug and rose her hand in the air. The swarm of akuma flew to her and were prepared to move at her command.

Chat bug knew she didn't have much time to play around. She was going to end this as quickly as she could.

The blunette charged at full speed to the blonde, her staff drawn from what seemed to be out of no where. The blunette was prepared to hit the villain with the staff but was blocked by a wall of akuma.

Chat bug quickly jumped back and drew out her yo-yo.

"I am taking care of this right now! It is time to de-evilize!" She shouted confidently.

In a swift hand motion by hawkmoth, the akuma flocked behind her.

Hawkmoth was aware of the girls pesky purification trick, so she knew what she had to do. The villainess decided to absorb the akuma into her butterfly tie. The akuma accepted the item as a shelter and shuffled into it.

Chat bug tried to catch the akuma before they entered the tie, but it was too late, Hawkmoth had absorbed the entire swarm.

Hawkmoth smirked as chat bug retracted her yo-yo.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Hawkmoth jeered.

"For a second, I actually did." Chat bug replied sarcastically.

Hawkmoth growled at the girls remark, the dark aura from all of the akuma began radiating from her body.

"Let me show you, why it will be impossible to win!"

Hawkmoth clapped her hands together. When she pulled them apart a phone had appeared in her hands.

"Does this look familiar to you Marinette?" Hawkmoth asked with a sinister grin.

Chat bug thought for a second before quickly realizing where it was from. It was Lady Wifi's Phone! Hawkmoth had access to the powers of the past Akumas she and Adrien had fought!

"Well this is definitely not good."

A flurry of pause and lock symbols were launched at the heroine. Chat bug dodged each symbol as she ran to get some distance and figure out how to beat someone who has every akuma power she has ever faced.

"You aren't getting away that easily!" Hawkmoth shouted as she swapped her phone for what appeared to be a tablet and stylist. The villain drew dozens of buzz saws and launched each one at the blunette.

But Marinette was not ready to lose. She had the powers of two miraculous, and she had power to burn. Using her newly enhanced senses and reflexes, the buzz saw projectiles seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Chatbug easily jumped on the first buzz saw, and hopped off of it to the next one, quickly closing the gap between her and hawkmoth.

Hawkmoth new she had to change strategy and clapped her hands again, this time a bowler hat appeared on her head and her voice vanished. She quickly made a motion creating and invisible wall. Ladybug noticed and stopped herself just short of hitting the wall.

Hawkmoth drew back further and clapped her hands again to change powers. Now the blonde's hat vanished and she now was wearing golden mask which resembles Tutankhamun's funerary mask, and her eyes were glowing.

"Lets see how you handle god like powers." Hawkmoth challenged.

The invisible wall holding back Chat bug vanished.

Chat bug grabbed her her yo-yo and swung it quickly to wrap around Hawkmoth.

"Horus!" Hawkmoth shouted, allowing her to fly upward, barely avoiding the yo-yo. She proceeded to dive bomb at the blunette heroine at full speed.

But Chat bug was prepared for this. She simply jumped over the flying girl and swung her yo-yo around her leg.

Hawkmoth tried to fly away, but once chat bug landed on the floor, her newfound strength prevented hawkmoth from getting away.

In a swift motion, Chat bug pulled hard on the yo-yo causing hawkmoth to come falling towards her.

Chatbug delivered a powerful uppercut that knocked Hawkmoth high into the air. Which, chat bug stopped her from being flung too far by yanking the rope downward.

Chat bug kept knocking hawkmoth around like a paddle ball a few more times until she saw chloe clap her hands again. This time she had transformed into a bird, copying the powers of The Animan, escaping from the yo-yo.

"You aren't getting away that easily." The heroine stated with a cocky smirk. She couldn't believe how easy this was. Even with all of those akuma giving her powers, Chloe wasn't a challenge for her. As chat bug, Marinette felt absolutely invincible. Even with a ten minute time limit, if she was serious, she could have ended this fight with ease.

 _You are running out of time Marinette! Stopped getting over confident and snatch Chloe's Miraculous. Remember what is at stake_ The amalgamation of tikki's and Plagg's voice shouted in her head

Marinette shook her head and noticed chloe changing back into her initial form. She was clearly exhausted from the fight. Her mask was damaged, and her face was bruised.

"This isn't over yet!" She shouted angrily at Chat bug.

Hawkmoth clapped her hands and this time, a yo-yo appeared in her hands, similar to Ladybug's but with the reverse color scheme. She swung her yo-yo in the air.

"Anti-Charm!" She shouted and suddenly a black and red spotted rocket launcher appeared.

"Bye Bye Marinette!" She exclaimed as she fired the the rocket right at Chat bug.

An exposion echoed from outside of the cathedral.

* * *

Adrien shot up awake after he heard a loud booming noise. His head now had a bigger headache to deal with. He could barely remember what happened to him.

Adrien observes his surroundings and notices there as a giant gaping hole in Notre Dame! Marinette must have saved him and then went back to stop Chloe.

"Oh no, Marinette is in there. I need to transform." He says just as he prepares to transform, only to realize he doesn't have his miraculous or Plagg there. "...and I can't transform."

The blonde decided he needed to get down there, he wasn't sure what he could do, but he needed to help Marinette.


	29. A miraculous miscalculation

Hey everyone.

I am sorry again for the update,

But to be fair, at least it wasn't as long of a wait as last time.

Before you read this chapter I should probably let you know.

I have seen the origin episodes.

Which sadly conflicted with my portrayal of hawkmoth and the butterfly kwami.

However, I am sticking with Calling purple Evvil and plan to stick with my story as is. But it also confirmed that I wasn't far off with how powerful the miraculous are.

Anyway, enjoy the fic.

* * *

Hawkmoth had to adjust herself after the rocket explosion. The smoke and ash from the explosion had covered the cathedral.

"That takes care of that." She said as she gasped for air, satisfied with the attack. Until she noticed the the smoke began to clear suddenly. "What the heck?"

A certain lucky heroine cleared the smoke by spinning her yo-yo, she was still standing, more angry then anything else.

"H-How? How are you still standing after a hit like that?! How are you still in one piece?" Hawkmoth asked in sheer disbelief.

The blunette didn't answer the question, she was done with this squabble. She could feel the power of both miraculous as her angry grew. She was done playing around. She began walking towards the blonde villain, her eyes expressing her fury.

Hawkmoth took a step back and conjured up a new ability, she pulled out a set of cards.

"Hawkmoth says, stop!" She yelled as she tossed the cards at her. Chat bug let the cards hit her, she stopped for a split second, but then continued as if nothing happened. Hawkmoth had to change tactics.

Hawkmoth then summoned a glove with a mirror. She would turn Ladybug into a reflection of herself!

"At least you will be better looking!" Hawkmoth stated as she lined up to shoot her with the mirror, Chat bug had flung her yo-yo fast enough to break the mirror before she could fire it.

"I am done playing around chloe. People like you don't deserve the power of the miraculous." Chat bug said as her body began to glow with a mysterious whit aura.

 _Take off the Miraculous now! Take it off now! Time is up! Take it off!_ The voice in Marinette head pleaded. The blunette could feel her brain strain as the voice repeated it's phrase.

 _Take it off now! Time is up! Take it off!_

She knew that time was up. She knew she had to take off the miraculous. She was just about to take off the ring but stopped herself.

Why would she take off the ring now off all times? She had to stop chloe. She was powerful enough to do it! She could fix everything that Chloe and these akuma have done. She could make everything right... no she could make everything better then right.

Hawkmoth switched out the mirror glove for a black umbrella. She swung the umbrella with all her might, creating a massive wind that was blowing chairs and tables in the Cathedral around like dust in the wind. Chatbug simply stood still as the winds bellowed and roared at her. Hawkmoth felt sweat beat down the back of her neck, why wasn't this working? Why was she so powerful?

Hawkmoth switched tactics again and pulled out a black lens eyeglass. She placed the item over her right eye and looked at Ladybug, She had her now.

"Smile." Hawkmoth taunted as she made the lens snap a picture, and once Chloe had looked up, Chat bug was gone. Hawkmoth took a moment and smiled, she fell to her knees in exhaustion, the lens disappeared as Hawkmoth did her best to catch her breath.

"It is finally over..." Hawkmoth breathed in relief.

"You might want to rethink that."

Hawkmoth jumped up from her knees to see Chat bug looking at her and shaking her head slowly.

"If you think you could beat me with a camera, you are clearly underestimating me."

Hawkmoth ran back from the heroine and summoned a pair of roller blades. She could use this power to not only absorb ladybug's power. She could probably go back far enough to make sure she wins and snatches the miraculous. With her full might, Hawkmoth charged at Chatbug in the roller blades.

Hawkmoth was closing the distance quick, but chat bug looked completely unfazed by the villain's charge. In a split second, Chat bug dashed passed her in a instant.

The sudden dashed caused hawkmoth to lose her balance and fall to the ground. She looked up to see that Chat bug was several yards away, holding something in her hand.

Hawkmoth suddenly transformed back into Chloe! Chat bug had snatched the butterfly tie. The blonde felt a pounding headache overtake her.

Chat bug held the tie and raised her ring hand to the air!

"Cataclysm!" She shouted loudly, her right hand now emitting a black destructive energy.

She took the butterfly tie into her right hand and watched as Evvil and the akuma swarm bursted out of the tie, the tie turned to dust seconds afterwards.

The akumas transformed back into white butterflies, they were no longer tainted because of Evvil's power and scattered off.

Evvil looked as the heroine stared at him with distain.

"You! Do you know what you have done?" The purple kwami shouted in anger. "You destroyed my miraculous! My power! My chance to make everything mine!"

The heroine snagged the kwami from the air, gripping it tightly in her hand.

"This world and I are done with you!" Chat bug stated chillingly.

The kwami felt himself shudder nervously as he stared into the heroine's eye. Her pupils were gone! All that remained were the whites of her eyes which were now glowing green.

* * *

Adrien managed to get to street level, he was gasping from sprinting his way down a building that had far more steps then necessary. He looked to see that the church was ominously quiet.

"Your friend is in danger." a voice called out from behind him.

The blond teen turned to see an old man with a soft yet serious look on his face.

The man was short with dark brown eyes. His hair is gray, and he has a mustache and a small pointed beard.

He wore a red shirt with a white flower pattern, tan capri pants, and dark brown shoes. His face seemed to give him a look that he was in his late sixties, but his eyes seemed to be filled with over a century of experience.

"Who are you?"

"Your friend is wielding both your miraculous as well as her own, something that should not be done by one person." The man started to explain, ignoring the blond's question.

"How do you know of the miraculous?" Adrien asked in surprise.

The old man smiled a bit.

"That is a good question, and I will be happy to answer it once the world is no longer in danger." He answered calmly.

"But how can I save Marinette from Chloe without my miraculous?"

"You aren't going to save Marinette from Chloe, you are going to save Marinette from herself."

* * *

The purple kwami felt the grip of the heroine tighten, he felt as though he might be crushed to death if this kept up.

"You have caused a lot of grief. I learned about the things you have done. The lives you have ruined." Chat bug growled her eyes transfixed on the dark creature. "If I got rid of you, this world would be so much better then it is now."

Evvil tried to struggle from the grip, but it was practically airtight. Evvil could feel the hatred that was boiling in the young girl, if he could akumatize her, she would be unstoppable, but she didn't need to be akumatized, she was already more powerful then anyone he has ever encountered. He had made a miraculous miscalculation.

"In just the last decade alone, you forced an innocent man to do your bidding and ruined his body for years, made him isolate his own son, caused massive amounts of suffering to anyone who has ever been akumatized, made my classmate go super villain level insane, and tortured my boyfriend and forced him to fight me." Chat bug vented. "Every part of me wants to destroy you."

Evvil noticed that there was a large amount of energy swirling within the blunette teen. To be honest, he had dreamed of attaining a power like this, and now this power that he had been seeking was about to destroy him once and for all, it was a sick irony.

Chloe managed to stand up, she was holding her head as she noticed Chat bug holding the purple Kwami.

"What are you doing?" The blonde girl asked as she began walking slowly towards the heroine. Her memories were incredibly muddled, she could not remember a thing that happened to her after those dark copies met her.

Chat bug looked over to chloe, she was responsible for more then enough akuma possessions. If another kwami like Evvil existed, then a dark entity would be able to use her just as evvil had.

 **Perhaps she was better off gone as well**. A powerful voice rang through her head, much different then the one that was begging her to take off the ring. This voice bellowed like a trumpet, giving off an air of power and prestige.

This thought hit Marinette the wrong way. Her grip loosened as the thought hit her. Why would she want Chloe dead? Sure Chloe was a spoiled brat, but she wasn't evil.

 **She could easily become evil, you saw her hatred, her cruelty. You know that her actions were just as much her own as they were Evvil's. She is better off gone.**

Marinette could understand the voice's reasoning, but just what voice was this? It clearly wasn't Plagg's or Tikki's and it definitely wasn't the voice that was begging her to take off the miraculous. In fact, the voice sounded like her. Like she was a queen, or like if she was a...

* * *

"A goddess?!" Adrien shouted in sheer surprise.

"That is right, when both your Miraculous and her Miraculous are worn, the powers one could attain are godlike. You could create and destroy anything you desired." The old man finished.

"I guess, but wouldn't the timers cause de-transformation after our powers have been used?" The blond model inquired.

"That would be the case with if it was any ordinary miraculous, but tikki and plagg are rather unique in this aspect. Since they are purposely opposites of one another, the type of energy they use is different. Your Kwami, Plagg uses yin energy, and once he uses cataclysm he burns a massive amount of yin energy. While Tikki uses Yang energy, and once she uses Lucky charm, she burns a massive amount of yang energy. But the unique property about these energies is that they don't dissipate when they are used, they simply convert into the opposite energy."

Adrien thought about this for a moment.

"So they basically are fueling the other with their used energy? Like a cycle of infinite energy?"

"That is why using both miraculous is very dangerous, the power is far too much for any mortal to handle." The old man solemnly stated. His eyes looking at the ground sorrowfully.

"What will happen to Marinette if she keeps using the miraculous?" Adrien asked as he worried for his lady's safety.

"She will become enticed by the power and slowly go insane and it will plunge the world into chaos."

Adrien tried to grasp the situation at hand. The love of his life was going insane because of both miraculous giving her insane amounts of power, and he is without powers. So that was definitely a problem. But he couldn't just stand there and do nothing, he had to reach out and save her. She would do the same for him.

"Thanks for the heads up. But right now, I need to save my princess." Adrien thanked the old man for his sagely advice and ran off towards the building. A green turtle like kwami flew from behind the old man.

"Master Fu, you didnt tell him how to stop her." The kwami spoke out.

"Trust me Wayzz, that boy will figure it out. Those two were chosen for a reason." Master fu said just as he began walking away.

* * *

The final chapter will be coming up soon.

Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

and see you guys soon


	30. Chapter 30

Hey Guys, it's SKG.

This post was long over do.

Im not updating this story anymore. I just can't.

my well of creativity for it has gone dry.

If anyone is willing to write an ending for it, or adopt the story.

i will happily accept it.

Im sorry it took me so long to say it. I just thought if I pushed a little more. I could finish it.

that is all

SKG out


End file.
